Of Thieves and Gypsies
by Animelover133
Summary: Hayner, Sora and Roxas are gypsies, traveling everywhere they wish. But, when a new law is passed that endangers all gypsies, Hayner and his friends must find a way to fight back! That is, until he meets an unexpected person that he falls for... Yep! Seiner, AxRox, RiSo, TerVen and maybe more!
1. New Law

**Aaaand I made another story.**

**This one will be fun, and I'm just going with whatever comes to mind. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Being a gypsy is more fun than you think. I mean, look at me. And Roxas and Sora. They're just as happy as I am, and we've been traveling since birth. Blame our parents, okay? Call me Hayner Divenity, the Fighting Thief, the Unruly Gypsy. Any of them will do. I'm well known. From Traverse Town to Destiny Islands.

Right now, we're just moving about, going from place to place, having fun and causing mayhem. And I'm about to tell you how I fell for the biggest jerk in the world. And how he helped save my people.

"Sora, watch it. Don't drop those apples and bruise them, or else we can't make apple pie." Roxas scowled, tossing another apple down to me.

"I know. Shut up and let me do it."

I rolled my eyes, catching another apple in my basket. We were currently getting bunches of apples for our famous gypsy pie. Roxas, being the best climber out of the three of us, was sitting up in a large tree, dropping them down to me. Sora was trying to save any remaining red fruit on the ground.

It was a bit hard, I have to admit. We have to salvage any scrapes, and couldn't waste anything. Whatever we found along our travels, we kept. Sometimes we would sell some items, wherever we are. At the moment, we were in the Hundred Acre Woods, where only animals reigned. Sora and gained their friendship, which had helped us in the long run.

"Sora, could you stop eating those and get back to work? We have to keep going in a couple minutes."

He gave me a sheepish look, putting back the half-eaten fruit in his basket. I looked back up at Roxas, who glanced around.

"I think that should be fine." he called down.

"Alright, get down from there. Let's get going."

Sora stood up, holding his basket with both hands. I could see he had done a good job, throwing him a smile. He gave me a toothy grin.

"I'll get the carriage ready!" he exclaimed happily, rushing off in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way, Sor'!" Roxas and I yelled.

"I knew that!" he shouted back, turning around and running the right way.

I shook my head, just as Roxas jumped nimbly down beside me. He was trying not to laugh, by the looks of it.

"What are we going to do with him, Hayn'?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think we can sell him in the next market area?" I joked, and he laughed.

"I think he'd be brought back in an hour or so, if we did." He shook his head. "He's such a noisy dork."

A loud neighing suddenly erupted throughout the woods, then a scream. Roxas and I looked at each other with wide eyes. We knew that scream anywhere.

"Sora!" I shouted, dropping my basket of apples.

"Sora, hold on!" Roxas called out, running off into the woods.

We both raced to the carriage, and stared, dumbfounded, at the sight that met us. Sora was on the ground, his basket of apples scattered on the ground. Three Imperial soldiers stood over Sora's prone form, looking smug as can be. Roxas was the first to react.

"You bastards! How dare you lay a hand on him!" he growled, running towards them.

The guards turned their heads to us, and the leader narrowed his eyes at the sight of us. Before any of them had any time to do anything, Roxas ran to the nearest one and punched the guy in the stomach. The soldier gave a grunt of surprise, bending forward in pain.

"Oi! No one does that to the royal guards!" the other sneered, unsheathing his sword that was strapped at his hip.

I ran up to stand by Roxas's side, posing in my usual fighting stance. Roxas did the same, his eyes full of anger and disgust. I glanced down at Sora, who hadn't stirred, then back to the soldiers.

"What do you want with us?" I asked cautiously.

"You are gypsies, are you not?" the leader asked, swinging his sword.

"Yes. We were just passing through." Roxas spat out. "So why did you attack my brother?"

"There is a new law that has been passed by the King." The leader smirked, pointing his sword at me. "All gypsies are to be taken to the dungeons. If they resist arrest, they are to be killed on the spot. And this one," He swung his sword in Sora's direction. "refused to come willingly. All gypsies are thieves."

"He's only sixteen! He's too young to go to prison!"

"And how old are you two?"

"We're all sixteen." I answered.

"And all three of you are gypsies? Hm, interesting."

I frowned, watching as he pretended to examine his sword. The guy was being such a bastard. I wished to give him a nice kick in the ribs for hurting Sora.

"Leave us alone, alright? We were just leaving." I said in a clipped tone.

"Sorry boys. King's law." He gave me a smirk. "You're all coming with me, like it or not."

I opened my mouth to reply, but didn't get a chance to when he swung. I stiffened and jumped out of reach. Roxas did the same as the other soldier swung. The third soldier, finally recovered from Roxas's punch, straightened up and pulled out his sword as well.

"The blonde one is mine!" he shouted, running forward.

I glared, looking at the situation. Three against two, and we had no swords. We did, however, have weapons. I quickly reached in boot, pulling out my hidden dagger. Roxas glanced at it, then did the same, grabbing the one that he hid behind him.

"Oh, you're gonna fight? Guess we gotta kill ya!" one said, jabbing at us.

"This isn't really fair, guys." I looked at Roxas. "Am I right, Rox'?"

My friend gave me a smug look, seeing what I was doing.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should even the odds?" He grinned, twirling his dagger. "Maybe outweigh the odds?"

"Good idea." I said.

I knew I had to be quick. Roxas gave me the barest of nods, then focused back on the guards. Using a quick lunge, he grabbed their attention. I pulled out the wooden whistle from around my neck and put it to my lips, blowing hard. A sharp sound emitted from it, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What have you done, gypsy?" the leader asked furiously.

"Called some backup." I said, tilting my head to the side. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Roxas chuckled, then jumped back to stand by my side, still twirling the dagger in his hand. I grinned back, and stood at ready. _They should be here any minute now._ They were it for it big time.

"We'll just kill ya before them backups come!"

I raised an eyebrow in question, as if waiting for them to strike at us any second now. The leader gave me a glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"You are familiar." His eyes flashed in recognition. "You are Hayner Divenity, the most Wanted thief."

"Good to know I'm famous." I laughed. "Want an autograph?"

"Then these boys must be taken directly to the King. We can't kill them…yet."

I frowned. That had been an unexpected turn of events. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the brush near me, and I froze, as did everyone else.

"What…what was that?"

"That, boys, is our backup." Roxas replied.

"Get them!" shouted a voice from above.

Three people came out of hiding, all carrying weapons of their own. A lookalike of Roxas bounded out from the brush, an arrow notched in his large bow, right as an older man jumped down from the trees, right onto the leader, an axe in one hand. The third was a young woman, who ran to the other two, knocking them down, swinging out two pistols.

I smirked, patting the Roxas lookalike on the shoulder. He gave me a quick glance, but kept his trained eye on the soldiers, his arrow pointed at the leader. Roxas ran over to Sora, shaking him and begging him to open his eyes. I walked over as well, kneeling down beside him, and felt for a pulse.

"Roxas, don't worry. He's only unconscious. His pulse is strong." I told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he checked it for himself, then sagged against me, murmuring thanks to no one in particular.

"Hayner." I hummed in response. "What should we do with these monsters?"

"Knock them out. I'll take care of the rest, thanks. You guys can stay for pie."

I didn't turn to watch, but I did smirk in enjoyment at the grunts of pain from the stupid Imperial guards. Roxas and I were the ones to pick Sora up gently, bringing inside the carriage and laying him down.

"Hayner, I –"

"I know. I'll get Ven in here, too." I said, leaving him alone to care for Sora.

When I walked out, Ven was the first to bombard me with questions about Sora's health. I gave him a small smile, then pushed towards the carriage, telling him to go and help his brother care for Sora. He didn't hesitate to see his siblings, hopping in.

"Is Sora hurt?" the young woman asked softly.

"He's fine, Aqua. Probably a little bruised, but fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief, shoving her pistols back in her leather holster. Her face turned to her leader, who was tying the Imperial guards with rope. I was glad to see that they were bruised, the leader had a bloody nose, and they were thankfully knocked out.

"Thanks for coming, Terra. I was beginning to wondering if we could take them, minus Sora. I'm glad I called you when I did."

"Don't worry about it. As long as Sora is okay, and get your famous pie, we'll come running." he said, tugging at his handy knots in the ropes. "That should hold them for quite a while."

"Do you mind tossing them on top of the carriage? I don't think I can do that."

Terra smirked, obviously glad to have the honors, and picked the three up, hauling them on the carriage roof. I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands.

"You okay, Hayner?" Aqua and Terra asked at the same time.

"No. No, I'm not. Apparently, there's some new law that was passed by the King." I glared at the dirt, as if it were the reason why the law had been passed. "All gypsies are thieves in the King's eyes. We have to stay alert at all times, now. I ask that you be careful, Terra. I don't know if the law is actually true, but I doubt it was a fake."

Aqua and Terra exchanged shocked looks, then stared at me. Terra opened his mouth to ask if that were true, but I shook my head. He closed his mouth.

"So…now all gypsies are to be arrested?" Aqua said quietly.

"Yes." I looked up at her. "I think we need to have a Gipsi Gathering."

* * *

**Yep, time to have a gypsy meeting!  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Yay for Terra, Aqua and Ven!**


	2. Plans and Denial

** Well, you guys seemed to like this, so I'm continuing.**

**And Guest (whoever who are), thank you for the first review!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

"How is he holding up?" I asked, poking my head into the carriage.

"He should be fine. He has a concussion, but other than that, he's unharmed." Aqua informed me.

Roxas and Ven sat on the floor, fidgeting nervously. I chuckled, nodding them outside. Roxas sighed, but got up and left, Ven hesitating a second before going as well. Aqua smiled, then leaned over her patient, dabbing his forehead with a cloth. I moved closer, noticing the way Sora's face was now relaxed, sleeping peacefully.

"I'm glad he's okay." I whispered. "Thank you, Aqua."

"You are practically family, Hayner. No need to thank me."

I left them alone, closing the door of the carriage soundly. Terra stood right outside of it, waiting for word of Sora's health.

"Well?"

"He'll live. Aqua said he only has a concussion, nothing more."

"Now, we have more important things to consider, right?" Ven jumped in.

"Like a certain law." Roxas frowned at his own words. "I can't believe the King would do such a thing. We have done no wrong, and he wants to punish every gypsy."

"Which is why we have to have a Gipsi Gathering." I walked over to Donald and Goofy, the horses who drew our carriage. "It's been years since I've been to one…"

Roxas laughed, going over and throwing his arm over my shoulder. I gave him a curious look.

"Don't you remember the last one we went to, when we were six? Ven and Sora ended up accidently drinking the wine, and then they threw up because they spun around too much." Ven and Roxas both laughed. "And…and you got so embarrassed by that Squall guy, 'cause you had the biggest crush on him!"

"Yeah! And Roxas and I started teasing you, and you got so red!" Ven said, grinning.

I tried to deny the large blush that was growing on my face, shoving Roxas into Ven, who both toppled over onto the ground, still laughing. Terra gave me an amused look.

"Do you mean Squall Leon, the leader of the Gypsy Magicians? _That_ Squall?"

"Shut up." was all I said.

* * *

Terra, Roxas, Ven, Aqua and I sat in my pitched tent, a table standing between us. I pulled out a map from my bag, spreading it open on the table, then pointed at it. I knew the plan already, for it had formed in my mind over time.

"So, Roxas will go down this path, into Wonderland, through Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastion and Agrabah. Terra, go with him. Make sure to go to Neverland to get more messagers." The two nodded, and I noticed Ven give Roxas a dirty look. "Ven and Aqua will to Halloween Town, Traverse Town, then The Land of Dragons. Stay at Destiny Islands and keep all gypsies hidden. Get some messagers to go to the other places."

"Where will you go?" Roxas asked.

"I'll go through all the royal palaces. We may bump into each other once in a while. From there, tell me how the mission is going."

"Wait!" Roxas stood up. "Are you going to the Enchanted Castle?!" I said nothing, giving Roxas his answer. "No! You'll be arrested there if you're caught! You're the most Wanted person in all the kingdoms!"

"Roxas, I'm going to go. I know the kingdoms' and their grounds. I won't get caught." He frowned, but sat back down. "Besides, I would rather go alone. I can distract the kingdoms while you warn all the gypsies.

"And, remember that we have three days to gather all gypsies in Port Royal. From there, we'll stay hidden and do the Gathering. I don't know how everything else will go, but we have no choice but to take the risk." I glanced at them all. "Any questions?"

"What of the Imperial guards?" Terra said, nodding up at the three soldiers he had tied up and thrown on top of the carriage.

"I'll take care of them. You have more important matters. Anything else?"

Terra and Roxas shook their heads, but Ven seemed to be fuming by himself. Aqua smiled, nodding in understanding. I eyed Ven for a moment, who didn't say anything.

"I think we should start. How about tomorrow morning?" Roxas asked.

"Perfect. We should eat our leftovers, then get some sleep." I sighed. "That delicious apple pie will have to wait."

The four began to leave my tent, but I reached over and grabbed hold of Ven's wrist. He jumped, turning back to look at me. I could see that he was trying to hide something from us, but I wasn't fooled.

"Sit down. Tell me why you were so angry at Roxas."

He tried to yank his wrist free, but I pulled him down, forcing him to sit. He reluctantly did so, a frown on his face.

"I'm not angry at Roxas."

"Then what was the look for?" He glanced up at me. "Don't think I didn't notice."

He gazed back down at his hands, fascinated by them. I waited, putting my map away while I waited for him to speak.

"I…I'm not angry at my brother. Really, I'm not. But…" he trailed off.

"But…?"

"I…it's Terra." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, putting his elbows on the table. "I feel…like I should have been with Terra for the mission! And then…you said that Roxas was going to be with him…I couldn't help but feel…"

"Jealous?" I tried, and he went bright red.

"_No_!" He locked eyes with me. "I could never…not with Terra…"

I sighed. Obviously, the poor boy was in denial when it came to Terra. For now, I would let it pass. Ven seemed to be in enough conflict as it was.

"Very well. Then Roxas will go with Aqua."

"Wait…really?" The tone in his voice was hopeful.

"Yeah. You can go with Terra. Maybe you can figure out what you feel towards Terra, after all this settles."

"Thanks! I'll go tell Terra!" he said excitedly, dashing out of my tent with a large smile on his face.

I shook my head in wonder, then continued to unpack my things, wishing I had someone to love. _And I wouldn't be in denial, either._ I scoffed, unfolding my two pathetic blankets that I used for a bed.

"Hayner! Dinner!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Terra saluted me from his own carriage, where Sora was now sheltered. Ven sat beside him, smiling widely. I had to say, he was in major denial if just being with Terra made him this happy.

Aqua and Roxas were next to me, both on their own horses ("borrowed" from a couple Imperial soldiers we had found), armed and ready to go. I sat on the carriage Roxas, Sora and I shared, saying I would take it along with me. It would help me in the long run…I hoped. I wore a large, faded green cloak, the hood concealing my face.

"Be careful." I said, but Roxas threw me a look. "What?"

"It's you who should be careful, moron." His expression softened. "Don't get killed, alright?"

"Gotcha. I should be fine." I held the reins of the horses tighter. "I hope the carriage can stand the journey."

"This is good-bye…for now." Aqua told us.

"See you guys at Port Royal!" Roxas said, then kicked his steed. "Yah!"

The two left, right as Terra snapped the reins, turning the carriage in the direction he needed to go. Ven shoot me a grateful look, and then they disappeared into the trees. I took a deep breath before flicking the reins. Donald and Goofy both whinnied, then started off. I was already counting down the time until the gathering.

* * *

** Squee for Terra x Ven! I adore those two.  
**

**As for this story, I'm liking it so far. Unlike a certain fanfic I wrote *coughKeybladeAdventurescough*.**

**But ANYWAY~**

**By the way, I think Hayner has a thing for scars on sexy mens' faces. XD Freakin' Squall...I mean, Leon. Lawl.**


	3. Stranger

** Wow! I'm surprised by you guys! I didn't think you would like this one!**

**And Guest, whoever you may be, you are AMAZING! Thank you!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I pulled the reins, and Donald and Goofy stopped, Donald snorting indignantly at me. I ignored him, used to his behavior by now, and took out the map I had created over the years of being a gypsy, unfurling it. I had left Hundred Acre Woods behind, and now rode in the dark woods of the outskirts of Halloween Town. I shivered at the sound of screams and cackles, trying to block them out. I had never liked going near this place.

"Okay…"I poked my finger to where I guessed I was. "I need to go through the woods, past the Dwarfs' Cabin, then I should be able to get to the Enchanted Castle from there."

Shoving the map back into my bag that sat at my side, I turned back to the road. Donald gave me a look, one I returned, then shook his white mane before walking down the path. I grabbed hold of the reins quickly, glaring at Donald. The horse had always been more of a mule than a stallion. Roxas and I hated him, but Sora had gotten to bond with the animal, and he was the only reason that the horse was still here.

"Stupid horse." I muttered under my breath.

As if he had heard me, Donald stopped, neighed loudly, pawing the ground. I frowned, snapping the reins. Donald neighed again, this time more urgently. My body tensed, completely alert now. Donald had been warning me that something was wrong.

"Stay calm, Donald. It's fine." I whispered.

Goofy whinnied nervously, his head twitching from side to side. They were becoming antsy. I slid off the drivers' seat, moving in front of Donald and Goofy to stroke their muzzles. The two calmed under my hands, shaking their heads occasionally. Goofy sneezed, and I smiled.

"See boys? Nothing to worry about."

"Actually, there's a lot you should be worried about."

I froze, not daring to turn to see whose face belonged to the voice. I felt the cool metal of a sword touch the side of my neck, pressing against my skin through the cloak. I gulped, my hand instinctively moving to grab my dagger. I had to fight, no matter how little of a chance I had.

"Don't. Move." The sword pressed harder, cutting into my skin. I winced. "I will end your life right here."

I kept still and waited, listening for something, anything to give me information on who I was dealing with. It sounded like I was up against one man, but I could be wrong. Footsteps approached me, keeping a safe distance, the sword still painfully against my neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing on this path?"

"I…come to sell some of my goods in the Enchanted Castle." I lied quickly.

The stranger is silent, then moves closer. I take the opportunity, yanking out my dagger and spinning around to face my opponent, my cloak flying around me. I'm surprised when I come face-to-face with a silver-haired man, his aquamarine eyes hard.

"You're a horrible liar." he spat, his eyes narrowing.

"And what about you? If I had asked you, you would have lied as well." I shot back.

He closed his mouth, our weapons still held at one another's throats. I gazed at the pale face, but to no avail; I don't know this person.

"Who are you?"

"Riku Notte." He raised an eyebrow. "You never told me _your_ name."

"Hayner Divenity." His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as I pull back the hood of my cloak to reveal my face. "Yeah, I figured you heard of me."

"What's the oh-so-great Fighting Gypsy doing here? Last I checked, you're a Wanted criminal in all the kingdoms." The look of surprise was gone, replaced with cockiness. "And, unless I'm mistaken, you're on your way to do something dangerous and stupid, am I right?"

"So what if I am?"

Those eyes that seemed so memorizing were looking at me, sizing me up. I wanted to slice his dumb, pretty (I wasn't going to lie, he was quite pretty) face up and throw it to the dogs, but Riku seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Don't try anything. I can behead you, here and now, if you dare attack me." As if to prove his point, he flinched his sword, digging it into my neck a bit more. I winced again. "Now, tell me what you're planning."

"Why do you care?" I said.

"I have my reasons. Tell me."

"I'm saving my people from the new law." He frowned. "All gypsies are to be either arrested or killed now. King's law."

"Wow…" He lowered his sword, blinking in shock. "I had no idea."

"The law was passed only yesterday." I said, yanking the hood back over my head. "Why do you care?"

He sheathed his sword, and I took a quick glance at his clothing. All black, from his leather boots to his cape, making his skin stand out more than ever. He was handsome, I wasn't about to deny that. He just wasn't my type.

Riku gave me an odd look, like I had been staring too long, until I realized he had asked me something. Snapping out of it, I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, what'd you say? I kinda blanked out."

"I asked why you're alone." He glanced behind me to the carriage. "Unless…you aren't."

"No, I am." I put my dagger back in its rightful place. "I told my friends I would, though they didn't like it."

"What happens if you get caught? You can't defend yourself against thousands of soldiers alone."

I shrugged and didn't answer. Riku was right, though. And, despite everything I had said to Roxas about being fine, I wasn't sure how this would turn out in the end.

"Look, I don't think you should try going anywhere near any of the kingdoms. Who knows what sort of traps they have set up for you and your people?"

I stared at him, wondering what this stranger that I had met in the woods was trying to tell me. Cautiously, I go back to the carriage and get into the drivers' seat, grabbing the reins.

"I don't even know you. And, right now, my life isn't important. I have my people to save, and nothing is going to stop me." I snapped the reins, getting Donald to move, Goofy following him.

"Wait." Riku moved next to Donald, grabbing his bridle to stop him. "Let me come with you."

"What? Why?" I ask, bewildered by the sudden demand.

"I'm in need of some shelter, and you were the first to come down this road. I was planning to steal from whoever came down here, but I didn't expect Hayner Divenity to be the one."

"So you're a thief." It isn't a question, just a statement. "I thought so."

"Yeah…" He gave me a shrug. "I have to get by somehow, right?"

I think it over for a minute, wondering if bringing him along would be a smart move on my part. Riku waits patiently, still holding onto Donald's bridle, who is getting irritated every second, by the looks of it. I come up with a conclusion quickly.

"Fine, you're allowed to come with me." He nods, then starts to climb up to sit next to me. "But!" He freezes, his eyes on me. "If you do, you have to promise me that you'll stop being a thief."

"Why?" he asks, frowning. "How would I survive?"

"Become a gypsy, obviously. It's all the rage nowadays." I replied, grinning.

He gives me a half-smile, then nods. I hold out my hand, which he takes, and pull him up to sit next to me, moving my bag to my other side. We have a deal. I just hope I made one with the right person.

* * *

** Riku...has arrived. Oh, wait until Sora and Riku meet! :DDDD  
**

**Oh, by the way, don't let random strangers onto your carriage. It usually isn't a smart thing to do.**

**DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS, HAYNER! -_- Dumbass...  
**

**Enjoy~**


	4. Liar

**WELL! I never thought so many would like this!**

**GUEST(S) I LOVE YOU! You guys have been so supporting! Thank you!**

**As for all you lovely readers, I still don't know where I"m going with this, so bear with me. :P**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

"This way should be quicker." Riku said, pointing left.

I blinked in that direction, a shiver running down my spine. The path he had chosen was dark and misty, and I swear I could see red, beady eyes looking at me. Riku seemed sure of himself, though. I glanced back at the other path, where it was slightly better, with a little light peering down on it through the trees. I wasn't sure what to do.

"But…doesn't that path look better? I mean, it's already sunset. We just dropped off those stupid soldiers, too."

By that, I meant throwing them into a river. With Riku's help, of course.

"No. That's the way to the Imperial camp that was set up recently. Unless you want to get arrested, I suggest we go _this_ way."

I looked back and forth between the two, then gave a sigh.

"Guess we're going this way." I said, getting Donald to go left.

As we trotted into the dark woods, I recognized the path; we were in the Dwarfs' Woods, near their cabin. Donald perked up when he noticed it, too, going down the path in a surer manner. Goofy neighed, following along, his tail flicking. Riku sighed, stretching.

"Man, I'm as stiff as a board. How do you stand sitting on this thing?"

"Years of practice." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze ahead of us. The woods were getting darker, the sun going down. We wouldn't be able to get out of the woods, not tonight. We had no choice but to sleep in the woods.

"We'll go a little farther, then we'll set up camp." I said.

"_No_!"

I jumped at the sudden shout, which had scared the living daylights out of Donald and Goofy. Sliding off the drivers' seat, I ran up to the two frantic horses, rubbing their noses and speaking softly. A quick glare at Riku, I stayed and calmed the two, waiting until they had relaxed. They finally did, neighing and butting my hand softly. I turned to Riku.

"Now, what the hell was that?" I asked the silverette.

"I…I can't stay in the dark." His eyes were dark.

"Why? Are you a werewolf?" My eyes narrowed. "Or a vampire?"

Riku gave me a look that told me he was neither, then wrapped his cape around him. I could see he was slightly shaking.

"I…hate the dark…" he whispered, looking angry for some reason.

"You're afraid of the dark?" I ask, surprised. "Didn't see that coming…"

"Not afraid…more like uncomfortable with it. The dark has always been my worst enemy."

"Well, relax. We'll go to the Dwarf Inn and sleep there." I gave him a look. "That fine with you?"

"Yeah…" He sighed, running a pale hand through his silver hair. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head in response, pushing the conversation aside. Getting back onto the drivers' seat, I took the reins up and directed Donald and Goofy onward. A couple silent minutes later, I glanced over to Riku.

"So, what is it that makes you uncomfortable?"

He said nothing for a while, sitting upright in a rigid position. I knew it was because the sun was setting quickly, leaving us alone in the dark woods. Finally, he gave a great sigh, pulling off his cape.

"The dark was never my friend, not even when I was little." His eyes dimmed. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

I hummed, letting him keep his secrets for now. I wouldn't be able to gain his trust, not yet. And he had to gain my trust in return, which I hoped he would. He would be a magnificent addition to the gypsies.

Donald, suddenly, whinnied, coming to a complete halt. His ears went back, and Goofy neighed, cowering behind Donald. I immediately jumped down from the carriage, wondering what we had come across _now_.

"Riku, do you see anything? Hear anything?" I whispered.

"No. But stay quiet."

I did so, my eyes scanning the woods carefully, looking for a shadow, a movement of some sort. Then, a shout came from behind the carriage.

"It's Hayner Divenity's carriage! We've got the Fighting Gypsy cornered!"

I gasped, turning to warn Riku, and found myself looking at the tip of a blade. Riku's eyes stared me down, and I glared back, now seeing the situation for what it was.

"You tricked me."

"Merely lied to you. You just fell for it." he smirked.

"Traitor. Bastard." I spat.

"I've heard worse." he said, then swung his sword.

I dodged swiftly away, grimacing as he advanced towards me. I had to leave, to get away. My mission was at risk, as were my people, if I didn't escape. Pulling out my dagger, I narrowly stopped Riku's attack. His strength equaled mine, but I pushed harder. I could hear more Imperial soldiers coming from behind me, yelling out orders to surround the carriage. I had limited time now.

"Riku, let me go. I need to warn the gypsies." I hissed, trying to reason with him.

"Nice try, Hayner. Don't think it'll be that easy with me."

He swung again, his sword clashing against my small weapon, putting his weight and strength into the attack. I bit my lip, trying to gain some leverage. Riku pressed harder, more soldiers came. I saw them begin to circle us, two soldiers yanking at Donald and Goofy's bridles. Both neighed, going on their hind legs and kicking harshly at the enemy.

"Someone get those horses under control!" yelled a voice.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as more guards surrounded my stallions, dragging them back to earth and getting them to obey. With that, the soldiers now had completely circled around us. I was trapped.

"You betrayed me, even though I gave you a chance. I decided to trust you, Riku." I sneered. "If that's even your name."

"It is. But you have to understand something, Hayner; your people are not the only ones at risk." He raised his head. "Grab him and tie him up. We must bring him to the King."

"But General Seifer said that –"

"Pence! King's orders."

I didn't resist, allowing hands to grab me, ropes wrapping my hands and ankles together, more hands patting me down and pulling out all my hidden weapons. Riku stood, sheathing his sword, looking down at me in loathing.

"Take the carriage with us. We'll inspect it when we get to the Enchanted Castle." He smiled down cruelly at me. "That's where you had to go, isn't it?"

"I hope you rot in hell, Notte." I said.

"Gag him, too. I don't want to hear his babbling the entire way there." Riku sighed, waving a hand at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, which happened to be a wrong move on my part. A dirty rag was stuffed into my mouth, leaving me with only my nose to breathe. Glaring at Riku again, he struggled against the ropes that bound me. He sniffed in disgust, turning his back on me.

"Throw him on one of his horses. We have to start moving if we're going to make it there by dawn."

The order was carried out quickly. I was picked up by a pudgy guy, no older than myself, then thrown onto my stomach on Goofy, who snorted nervously. Donald was still being restrained by four soldiers, and they seemed to be having trouble.

"Commander Riku, we can't control this stallion." one of them cried.

"Then kill it." Riku said without hesitation.

I began to struggle, wanting to stop Donald from getting murdered. Sure, I didn't like him. That didn't mean I was going to let him get killed by stupid Imperial soldiers. I tried to speak through the gag, but could only get muffled words out. Riku walked over to me.

"Do you know how to stop him from going berserk?" I nodded. "Then I will remove the gag. Don't try anything." he warned, and ripped the gag out.

I breathed in fresh air, tasting dirt in my mouth. Riku waited patiently for a moment, letting me get air.

"Donald. Calm down." I said loudly. "Everything's gonna be fine."

The stallion instantly relaxed, shaking his mane and letting the soldiers guide him. I sighed. Riku, the bastard, shoved the rag back into my mouth without warning.

"Come on, soldiers. We're going home." Riku said, walking to a spare horse and jumping on it. "We can finally get rid of these thieves!"

A great shout of exuberance rang throughout the woods, then followed after Riku, taking me along with them. How I wished I could get to my weapons, just so I could slash the damn actor's throat. The one thing I now regretted was letting him come along with me.

I had failed my mission.

* * *

**:( RIKU, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU CARED! **

**By the way, anybody notice who the General was? *wink wink* (Lol, now you're gonna check, aren't you?)**

**Hope you like it, guys!**


	5. King's Arrival

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm so glad this one is going so well for me!**

**And can anyone guess how Hayner's going to escape?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The entire way to the Enchanted Castle was horrid. My stomach hurt from lying on the back of a horse, and I hadn't eaten in hours. Night had settled in, and we had only stopped to check their map. Riku was still cocky as ever, staying up front, yelling out demands. He would throw me the occasional smug look, too.

Now, we were deep in the Dwarven Woods, far past the Dwarf Cabin and their inn. I had no way of escaping. Not now, anyway. For now, I could only hope Roxas and the others were doing better than I was.

Enchanted Castle wasn't far, and neither was my undecided fate.

* * *

No matter what I said, the moron wasn't getting it. I sighed, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"Not like that. Do it like I demonstrated." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"I'm tryin', y'know?"

"Rai, you're still doing it wrong." He gave me a look. "Just saying."

The large, muscular soldier held his sword at ready, aiming at a hay-stuffed dummy, created to look like a gypsy. I watched as he carefully moved forward, one foot in front of the other. He swung randomly, slashing the dummy's head off. I sighed.

"That's enough for today. You should practice that move more, and then you'll get it…" I turned and started to walk away, muttering, "Eventually." under my breath.

Being the general was just so much responsibility, not to mention stressful. And having to run whenever the King called only seemed to make it worse for me. I heard a familiar trumpet in the distance, signaling for all servants of the King to come forth into the kingdom. Myself included.

"Time to go."

Many others were dashing about, skirts and capes flying past me as I walked to the kingdom. I could see a couple gypsies being guided to the dungeon for later executing, and I couldn't help but smirk. Damn thieves deserved to be punished.

"General Seifer!" I turned to see Neku, his orange hair flying. "General, Commander Riku has returned!"

"Oh? Finally. I thought he was taking a vacation."

"He's taken Hayner Divenity captive!"

That got my attention quickly.

"He's captured Divenity?! But how -?!"

"That's why everyone is being called to the castle; the King wants an audience to decide what the gypsy's fate will be." Neku gave me a smirk. "I know you want to be there. After years of chasing after him, he's finally going to be in your grasp."

A smile spread on my face, and I clapped the small soldier on the shoulder, giving a nod of thanks. He returned the nod, letting me walk past him. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, not when he was right there. The damned thief wasn't leaving my sight, not until he was thoroughly punished for his crimes. _And it's not even my birthday._

Going up the stairs, I watched as many servants and guards run about, hurrying as quickly as possible to do what the King had asked. A couple people saluted or waved at me, which I returned. I still thought it was funny that I was so well known. Climbing the long flight of stairs, I arranged myself accordingly, then stepped up to the large double doors of the castle. Lexaeus and his twin brother, Aeleus, immediately opened the doors for me, allowing me to pass.

"Good luck." Aeleus murmured.

"I don't need it." I replied.

I knew my way around the large castle, weaving through the thousands of even more servants who carried trays and buckets. I spotted Shiki and Xion moving through the crowd, looking exhausted. The two were royals from Castle Oblivion, currently visiting to see the King. The two were stronger than they looked, and I considered them to be the closest things to friends as I would get (besides Rai, of course).

"Seifer!" Shiki squealed, waving her hand in the air at me. "Over here!"

I moved through the many bodies, getting to where they were in the long, crowded hallway. Xion smiled at me, inclining her head in respect. Shiki, however, flung her arms around me in a tight, awkward hug.

"Good to see you again! We were beginning to wonder when we would see you again." Shiki said, letting go of me.

"Yeah, well…I had stuff to do."

"It's nice to see you, Seifer." said Xion, tilting her head to the side. "You should have gone with us today."

"Yeah, we were watching the guards in the practice field, and they let us try it out!" Shiki cut in. "It was really hard, but it was fun."

I rolled my eyes as she flipped her red, odd hair over her shoulder, looking positively proud of herself. Xion giggled, then looked at me.

"Are you here to see about the new gypsy that they got? I heard that he was one of the most Wanted criminals."

"Yeah. I was heading to the King's Courtroom, actually. Would you ladies like to join me?" I said, offering them both my arms.

"With pleasure." Shiki laughed, grabbing my left arm.

Xion nodded, looping her arm with my right one, and I escorted them to the Courtroom.

Of course, the Courtroom was completely crowded as well, with lords and ladies trifling around, talking and whispering amongst themselves. Shiki sighed, standing on tiptoe to try and see over everyone's heads. Xion waited patiently, sticking close to me to avoid being stepped on. I was glad to be tall, and stretched my neck.

At the front, there was an empty throne, with a cage sitting at its' feet. I knew that would be the very cage that contained the gypsy. The King was still absent, as was the prisoner and my commander. Where were they?

"Make way! Move!"

The crowd all began to look to the left side of the room, where Riku, my commander, strode in, smug as can be. He glanced around, his eyes finally resting on me.

"General! Come forth and help us with the prisoner!"

Everyone turned to look at me, then slowly parted, making a path for me to get to where Riku was standing.

"Can we come and get a good seat?" Shiki whispered to me, clinging tightly to my arm.

"Yes, yes. Could you not squeeze my arm so hard, Shiki? Sheesh."

She laughed at my exasperated tone, but shut her mouth. I led them through the path, ignoring the whispers and stares I was getting. Xion and Shiki seemed to be having fun, though, and waved at certain people they knew.

"Commander." I said in greeting when I got to Riku.

"General."

"Is the prisoner…?"

"On his way."

"Good." I looked down at my companions. "I believe this is as far as I'm going to let you ladies come. Stay here."

They both began to plead to stay with me, but I pulled them off me, giving them a sharp look. They instantly went silent, standing close together.

"Where is the King?" I asked Riku.

"He's –" A loud gong sounded throughout the room. "Here."

The peoples' murmurs became louder, and I turned my head to see that the King was coming out of the right side of the Courtroom door, wearing a silky shirt and black pants, a golden crown atop his head. It still amazed how a kid could be King.

King Joshua, always known as just the King, was a young boy, with dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders and intelligent, purple eyes. He looked like a pathetic kid at first glance, but he was more than meets the eye. The King was wise, thoughtful, and cautious. No one knew of how he got to be King, but no one, not even I, questioned it.

The entire Courtroom went silent as he walked up to the throne, sitting in it. Riku and I walked up to him, getting down on one knee and bowing our heads. Shuffling sounds started up behind us, and I glanced back to see everyone bowing respectfully.

"Rise." We did so. "I was called here because there was word that the Wanted gypsy, Hayner Divenity, was finally arrested." His eyes went to me. "Bring him in."

I nodded. Riku and I walked to the door which he was behind, and two guards opened them. Four of my soldiers walked in, shoving a struggling boy into the Courtroom. I could only stare as they pushed him past me.

The boy was young, about the same age as the King, and wore authentic clothing, with bright patterns on his shirt, and a shawl wrapped around his waist, hanging down to cover his equally baggy pants. He was barefoot, and rather dirty, but…surprisingly beautiful. His arms were bound behind his back, and I could see he was trying his best to get away, but the four soldiers were relentless, shoving him along.

"Let me go! Release me, you bastards!" he shouted, and the crowd gasped.

I frowned, watching as he was taken to the cage and shoved in. Before he could get to his feet, the cage door was closed and locked; he wouldn't be able to escape now.

"Let the trial begin." the King declared, and nodded to me.

I smirked as I walked up to the caged gypsy, who was angrily gripping the bars, glaring right at me. I was going to have fun with this one.

* * *

**:O Seifer? Do I detect you were...checking the prisoner out?! :) well, well, well.**

**Yep, Hayner got kidnapped. Yeah, I don't like it, either. But don't worry! All will be well... I hope... **

**Hayner's so pretty! And so is Joshua! By the way, he's from Dream Drop Distance, if you guys don't know who that is. So is Shiki!**


	6. Stupid Magic

**So, this is sort of a filler chapter. You get to know more about how Seifer and Hayner act in this one.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or cages. :P**

* * *

"Hayner Divenity, you are under arrest for being a gypsy and a thief." I said, stepping up to the cage, staying just out of reach. "You are under trial for your punishment, whatever that may be."

"_What?!_" he cried in outrage, shaking the bars of the cage. "I've done nothing wrong! My people and I are innocent, you ignorant bastard!"

His statement was final, it seemed, when he backed away and sat down in the middle of the cage, looking calm. But I could clearly see the anger that burned in his brown eyes. He hadn't given up, not yet.

"Hayner Divenity." I looked to the King, who had spoken, Hayner doing the same. "I have heard you have stolen from my kingdom, as well as many others. Do you deny these accusations?"

"No. I have stolen from rich, pompous fools before, like yourself." He smirked, then added, "Your majesty. That a problem?"

"You will not speak to the King in such a manner!" Riku growled, stepping up to the cage.

The gypsy kept the smug look on his face, taunting my commander. I was about to move forward and pull Riku away, but Hayner suddenly moved closer, his hand going between the bars and grabbing hold of Riku's neck. The audience went wild, some screaming, others shouting out punishments for the gypsy.

"Release me, criminal!" Riku shouted, gripping Hayner's wrist. "You'll pay, gypsy!"

"Let me go. I want to be free from this cage." the gypsy boy whispered, leaning closer.

I acted quickly, knowing that the situation was fragile. If I made one wrong move, the entire trial would fall into chaos. Calling my guards, I pointed to the crowd, telling them to take care of that while I took the problem of the prisoner. They all nodded, going to the crowd, shouting out orders. I turned back to Riku and the boy, who had both hands wrapped around Riku's throat now.

"My King, I believe that you should –"

"General, allow me." he said, getting up from his throne and walking down to the cage.

I didn't dare move, not yet. The King had made me swear to never intervene if he did this sort of thing. I was to stay where I was. I was only needed if the King was attacked, and the gypsy was too focused on choking my commander.

"Hayner Divenity. I ask that you not try to kill my commander. He's rather good at what he does, and I'd like to keep him a bit longer, if you don't mind."

Brown eyes flashed, snapping in the direction of the voice. I had never seen such temper, such fighting spirit. _He would have made a good soldier._

"Let me go free! I have a mission to fulfill, and I _will_ carry it out!" Riku made a choking noise, his hands weakly pulling at Hayner's wrists. "If you don't let me go, I'll kill him. Right here, right now."

I was surprised when the King said nothing, standing there at the cage in a calm manner. Riku gave a strangled gasp, his face turning slightly purple. On instinct, I moved closer, but froze when the King held up a hand, his eyes telling me to stay put. I did so, but I was ready to reach out and strangle the gypsy boy myself at the moment.

"Hayner, please don't go to such lengths." My eyes caught sight of the King's hand, his fingers glowing a pale purple. Magic. "Let him go."

The stubborn gypsy opened his mouth to shout at the King, then gasped as his body took on a faint purple glimmer. The King was firm, concentrating on controlling the prisoned gypsy. I watched in shock as the boy, his eyes wide, slowly let go of Riku's throat, who half-collapsed, holding his throat and coughing wildly.

"Now. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." He looked at me. "We'll have the trial on another day, General."

I nodded in understanding, and watched as the King reached into the cage, touching the gypsy's forehead. His brown eyes flickered shut, and he fell to the floor of the cage, unconscious. I stared in wonder, as did the rest of the people in the room, who had gone silent a long time ago.

"Dismissed. Leave the prisoner here." He smiled at me. "Another time, General. Take care of your commander."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving to go elsewhere. I nudged Riku slightly, silently asking if he was alright. He nodded, throwing a glare at the gypsy, then stood strong, trying to appear unharmed.

"I think you should retire early tonight." I said, eyeing him. "You need rest after that…"

He didn't say a word, but my commander immediately left, going in the direction of his room. The crowd began to disperse from the room, the guards escorting them out as quickly as possible. I saw Xion and Shiki's heads amongst the many people leaving and sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I murmured, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Much harder."

* * *

I felt like some had smashed my head open with a hammer. Groaning a bit, I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly. Where was I? This wasn't my tent, or the woods, or even an inn. It took me a second to remember what had happened, and frowned.

Riku had lied to me, the bastard, and I was now in the Enchanted Castle. I had had my trial yesterday, but (I smirked a bit at the thought) I had choked the King's stupid commander. He was the one who had gotten too close, in my opinion. That, and he had pretended to be my friend. Not that my opinion mattered here.

"Damn." I muttered, standing up on shaky legs, pressing a hand to my forehead. "This is why I hate royalty; they think they can do whatever they want. I hate magic."

"Really? I thought it was pretty funny."

My head snapped to my left, where a lone figure stood in the shadows. It was midnight, due to the way the large windows showed a large moon and thousands of tiny stars. How long had I been unconscious?

"You know, you're not going to get away, not this time. We'll be having your trial tomorrow, and you'll pay for your crimes." The figure stepped towards me, the sound of his footsteps bouncing around the large room. "Hopefully, I'll finally get to see you hanged."

His entire being came into the moonlight, revealing black leather pants, a red tunic that reminded me of blood, and…blue, piercing eyes. My composure fell a bit, taken aback by the handsome profile, which looked so familiar to me. That's when I recalled the trial, and my wonder turned to anger.

"You're the King's general." I sneered.

"Why, yes. How nice of you to notice."

"What does the oh-so-great general want with me?" I asked sarcastically, gripping the bars of my pathetic cage. "Come to torture me a little before I have the actual trial? Maybe kill me for what I did to your precious commander?"

"I've come to test you."

"Test me?" I asked, growing confused and forgetting to be sarcastic. "On what?"

He walked closer, to where I could see the cold look in those eyes that he directed at me. I didn't flinch away, holding his stare and refusing to back down. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk twitching onto his face.

"Seems you have major guts. Too bad you're a thief." he sighed.

"For the last time, I'm a gypsy, not a criminal!" I shouted, shaking the cage.

He ignored my words, beginning to circle the cage slowly, like a predator. I followed him with my eyes, watching him step around me carefully, looking me over. My temper was running short (maybe it was because I was locked in a cage like some animal, but that's just a guess), and I turned to face him head-on.

"What are you looking at?"

"You would have been a great soldier. You certainly have the build." He looked up at me. "It's too bad, though. You'll be dead by tomorrow."

He was set on continuously repeating that, reminding me of my fate. It was already getting old.

"Go away! You're just one of the King's pawns, so you wouldn't know anything!"

His eyes flashed at the way I had called him a tool, but I didn't dare take it back. I had a problem with saying what I thought, feelings be damned. And that's what I thought of him.

"Well then. It seems you and your people don't know when to keep their mouths shut. Your kind always were more barbaric than the rest."

"My kind?! You speak about them as if they aren't even human!" I glared daggers at him, my temper about to snap. "You're an ignorant, pretentious general who knows nothing about the world out there."

Before I could say another word, he ran forward, reaching between the bars to grab hold of my neck. His fingers wrapped tightly around, cutting off my oxygen. My first reaction was to try and pry his fingers off me, but his grip was steel. Slight fear took over, and I met his glare.

"Don't think for one minute that you know everything, _gypsy_." He spat it like I was vermin. "I'm much more informed on the outside world than you will ever be."

I said nothing as he let go, throwing me down to the floor of the cage and walking out of the room. I felt like someone had put a spell on me, pinning me to the cold floor. Never, in my whole life, had I been spoken to in such a manner. Or, had he been getting revenge for what I had done to Riku? It didn't seem like it. I guess it didn't matter.

I curled up, pulling my shawl off from around my waist and wrapping around my shoulders, trying to keep warm. I had to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow. It was going to be a big event, and I was to be the guest of honor. Had to look my best, didn't I?

I feel asleep, dreaming of fire and ropes and guillotine, blood dripping from it. And that stupid general and his King, smirking. They had killed the Fighting Gypsy.

* * *

**O_O Sheesh, Seifer. No need to be dramatic. (Nah, I like dramatic. Hope you guys do too.)  
**

**Anyway, I'm not sure what I going to do with Hayner just yet, but I have an idea. I just hope you guys will like it.**

**Can ANYONE guess how you think I'll get Hayner to escape? **


	7. Silent Freedom

**Another chapter up. I'm kinda disappointed with this one. -_- oh well, here.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Wake up. Breakfast."

I opened my eyes, seeing a blurred person above me shove something through the bars and dropping it next to my head. A yawn escaped me, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand. After clearing my vision, I saw that a tin tray had been thrown into my cage, with a small loaf of bread and some gruel. Yum…

"Eat up. The general will be here soon." the soldier told me, walking away.

"Oh joy…" I murmured, stretching my back until it cracked. "Can't wait to see his smiling face again." _Especially after last night._

Tying my shawl around my waist, I sat down and dug into my nasty food, finding the bread to be moldy and the gruel foul-tasting. It was one of the most disgusting food I had ever tasted. Suddenly, a door banged open, and the general stormed in, his blonde hair tussled. I hadn't noticed his hair until now, and it complimented his eyes nicely. I immediately scowled myself for even noticing in the first place.

"Rise and shine, general. You know, you royals don't know about hospitality, do you?" I said, taking a bite into the bread and waving it at him. "I've eaten better in the woods, and that's saying something."

"You. How did you do it?" he demanded in a low voice, stomping up to my cage and kicking it, making it shake. "_How did you escape?!_"

"…what?"

His eyebrows drew together, his blue eyes like icy swords as they looked at me. I was confused, though. I tried to ask him again.

"What do you mean? I never left my cage. I don't have a key to it, remember? You do."

"Then please explain to me how two of my soldiers were found killed this morning." he spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

I realized what he was doing. Standing up, I flung my tray to the ground in anger and grabbed the metal bars, shoving my face as close as possible.

"I didn't kill _anyone_! Blame someone else for once! I stayed in this cage and slept; that's it."

He was silent, gazing into my eyes for any sign of lying. After a moment, he sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, looking old. I wondered how many years he was. He seemed to be in his earlier years, probably twenty…_what is the matter with me?_

"I believe you." He ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier. "This isn't helping me at all."

"Hmph…you aren't stuck in some cage. Try that for once." I plopped down, snatching up my food and tearing into it. "Or eating this nasty stuff."

He scoffed, turning on his heel to leave. I opened my mouth, about to say something, then shut it. At the last minute, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Your trial will begin at noon. You have until then to sleep. I suggest you do."

He walked out after saying that, shutting the door behind him. I blinked, wondering why he had given me the weirdest advice ever. Then it hit me; sleeping would help me not to think about what was to come.

"Better than sitting here and waiting." I said to myself, lying down while pulling my shawl around me again.

Surprisingly, my body slowly began to fall back into slumber, my eyes closing before I fell into a nightmare.

* * *

_My eyes opened to find myself in the woods, near – what seemed to be – Beauty's Castle. Confused as to how I got here, I glanced around. It was pitch black, the sky moonless and the stars dim. What was going on?_

"_Welcome, Hayner." I spun around to see Riku walk out from the darkness, wearing strange, black clothing. "I thought you'd never come."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Wanna fill him in, Seifer?"_

_I shook my head. I didn't know any Seifer. Another person walked into view, and I froze. The general, his name was Seifer. Or was it? Those blue eyes looked at me, making me stay where I was._

_I was surprised when Seifer walked up to me, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at me. My breath caught in my throat when he advanced towards me, the sword glittering oddly in the dark. He aimed the sword under my chin. His face suddenly softened._

"_Hayner." He lowered the sword, touching my shoulder and nudging me. "Hayner, wake up."_

"_Wake up? What do you mean?" I had been expecting him to slice off my head._

* * *

"Wake up!"

I shot up, nearly screaming when I saw a person in a black coat standing in front of my cage, the hood covering their face. Scrambling away to the other side of my cage, my body quivered at the dream I had just had.

The stranger put a finger up, silently indicating to stay quiet. I did, despite my instincts telling me to stay more cautious than anything else. A moment of silence passed, and the stranger finally nodded, then reached into the coat, pulling out a small key. My eyes widened.

"Roxas? Is that you?" I whispered, moving closer.

The person said nothing, but moved close to get to the door of my cage. They inserted the key, twisting it until there was a loud click, and then swung the door open.

"Thanks!" I whispered, getting out while tying my shawl back around my waist. "Who are you, though?"

Instead of answering my question, they turned and ran to a door that led to…I had no idea. I may know the grounds of all the kingdoms by memory, but the castles and its' grounds itself was unknown territory. I followed willingly, our footsteps completely silent in the large hallways. Who was this person, this stranger that was helping me?

They continued to show me the way through the castle, peeking around corners and hiding behind pots to hide from servants and soldiers. I had begun to chart the hallways in my mind, promising to draw it on parchment when I got my carriage back. _If _I got it back, was more like it.

Before I knew it, the person had led me out of the castle, using the back door. And, as if my magic, my carriage sat there, Donald and Goofy saddled up and ready to go. I blinked in surprise, then grinned.

"Thanks. Whoever you are."

The stranger giggled and tugged at my arm, guiding me to my carriage. I got into the drivers' seat, and they handed me the reins. I leaned over, trying to see my mysterious savior.

"Who _are_ you?"

"No one special." a young female voice replied.

I blinked, taken aback by this weird turn of events. She merely giggled again, then walked back to the castle, waving me off. I waved back, still a little shocked, before snapping the reins. Donald and Goofy whinnied, shaking their manes, and set off at a trot.

I held on tight, making sure to pay attention, as I went into the village, where crowds of people stood around, some buying from market booths, others talking to friends. As I raced through, the crowd of people screamed, jumping out of my way to allow me to pass.

"Get back here, gypsy!"

I turned my head to see some guards on horses, chasing after me in the streets. Smirking a bit, I snapped the reins again. They weren't going to get the satisfaction of arresting me, no way.

Donald and Goofy were quick to understand my orders, going into a gallop. The carriage rocked as we made our way through the village. My eyes were set on the woods, which were on the outskirts of the village.

"Almost there." I whispered, leaning forward.

From there, I would lose them and continue my mission. Speaking of my mission…

"All gypsies, it's time to circle! May we be delivered into freedom!"

A couple people stared at me, who I knew were gypsies in hiding, their eyes wide at the message I had just given. One small boy in mere rags raced through the streets, intent on passing my message on.

"Long live the outcasts!" one person shouted, throwing their fist into the air.

As if someone had given the cue, a great roar rang throughout the village, shouts and protesting thrown out into the open for all to hear. I had started a riot.

"Get him! We can't let the prisoner escape!"

I opened my mouth to comment on that, but was surprised when a gypsy suddenly came out of nowhere and dismounted one of the soldiers, shoving him to the ground and giving him a hard punch. I didn't stop the carriage to see what happened afterwards; I was almost at the outskirts, where I could see the trees and a small path.

"Shoot! Shoot!"

Chaos was running around, and I didn't dare look back to see what was going on. Finally, I was in the shadow of the trees; I was free.

A whizzing sound came at me, and sudden pain ran through my left shoulder. I gasped, letting go of the reins to hold my shoulder. A couple guards laughed, finding my pain hilarious. Turning my head, I saw that one of the bastards had gotten a clear view of my shoulder and had shot me with an arrow, which was now embedded into me.

"Go! Don't stop, keep going!" the same little boy from before yelled, running alongside my carriage.

I nodded, grimly moving to snatch up the reins and keeping Donald and Goofy on the right path. The little boy grinned at me, waving as I vanished into the woods, using the trees to my advantage. And, even though I had been shot and was probably bleeding, I had finally begun to help the gypsies. That thought alone was something I held onto, until my vision started to fade…

* * *

** Hayner! Don't die yet; Seifer hasn't kissed you yet! O_O I mean...you have a mission to fulfill!  
**

**Yeah, this is what my brain decided to come up with.**

**Can you guess who the girl was? ;)**

**Oh Ryuuka, you made me laugh so hard with your guess, I nearly got milk on my computer! Best guess ever!**

**And good guesses, but nope. Peppapig11, liked the Jack Sparrow idea. Made me kinda wanna do that, too. XD**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Pain and Anger

**Another one, ready to go my lovely readers~!**

**Man, two chapters in one day...I'm on a role.**

**I hope I don't go and rush this story, because I really like it.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"How? How did he escape?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Pence gulped, glancing at Rai, who was obviously ready to make a run for it. They were terrified of their general's wrath, who was ready to bring it down upon them both. Rai, being Seifer's friend, opened his mouth to answer, hoping to try and calmly relate what had happened.

"We were guarding the gypsy, Seif'. I swear, we never left our posts or fell asleep on the job. Thing is, we heard nothing and we saw no one come in or out of that room. Besides you, of course."

"No one else?" Rai nodded, Pence copying his movement. "You're positive?"

"Yeah! We didn't let anyone else in!" Pence said in a rush.

Seifer was silent, pondering on how the prisoner had escaped. They stood before the open cage, empty except for discarded food that lay inside it.

"I see. Rai, go and tell the King."

"Wha-what? Where are you going?" Rai asked, frowning as his friend turned to leave the room.

"Me? I'm going after that criminal and get him back to be hanged. He's not going to get away that easily."

Rai and Pence exchanged shocked looks, then hastily bowed and ran to do what their general had ordered.

* * *

Fury raced in my veins, clouding my mind. I wanted to know who could have possibly let him free. There had been no scratch marks on the cage door, which meant he hadn't tried to pick the lock. No magic had been displayed, no break-in. No one had come in to set him free, and I was the only one with the key to the cage. What was going on?

"Seifer! Where are you going?" Shiki squealed, running up to me.

"And in such a hurry, too." Xion commented, coming up to me.

I forced a smile on my face, irritated that they had stopped me from getting to the stables for my horse. Time was everything, and I didn't have much of it to begin with.

"I'm afraid I am quite busy, ladies. I must get going."

Xion and Shiki pouted, and I rolled my eyes and walked around them, ignoring their pleas for me to stay. Storming into the stables, I walked to where my horse was, guiding her outside. She was a snappy, intelligent mare, who I had named Elenar. She snorted in greeting once we were outside, allowing me to go and get my saddle and bridle.

"Seifer? You're leaving?" Shiki asked.

"Is it going to be a long trip?" I nodded, and Xion sighed. "Then…we packed you this yesterday."

I stared at the large bag they carried, holding it out to me. I could see it was bulging with food and material for other things, ready to be strapped to Elenar.

"Thank you…" I took the package, tying it to one side of my horse. "You girls saved me a lot of time."

Swinging up onto my steed, I smiled down at the two young ones. They smiled back, grabbing my hand and wishing me good luck on my journey. I laughed when Shiki scolded me, telling me to stay out of trouble.

"You two are the ones who need to stay out of trouble. Tell Riku that I'm leaving, will you?" I patted Elenar on the neck. "Ready to go, girl?"

Elenar neighed, then set off towards the woods, where I had heard he had escaped to. Shiki and Xion waved and shouted out random advice, which I ignored. If I had turned back to look at them, I would have seen them both giggling behind their hands, with Shiki holding a shiny item in one hand.

* * *

Groaning, I came to, sitting up in the drivers' seat. Donald and Goofy had stopped, thankfully, chewing at some patches of grass in front of them. It was already getting dark, and I had only gone so far until my body couldn't handle the pain and forced me to become unconscious. I was glad the carriage hadn't bumped into anything, and no one had come to kill or steal from me. Someone from above was watching out for me tonight.

I dared myself to move, hissing at the pain when I jarred the arrow still in my shoulder. Gingerly, I reached behind and touched my back, finding both fresh and dry blood stuck to me. And who knew how much blood I had lost.

"Donald, Goofy." Both turned their heads at the sound of my voice calling their names. "We need to keep moving."

Donald snorted, raising his head to give me a glare with his beady eyes. I gave the look back, yanking the reins to get them to go. Goofy shook his head and began to trot, Donald reluctantly following his lead. I sighed, leaning forward so as not to move my wound any more than it needed to. But, despite how slow we were going, the carriage bounced and jolted from side to side, moving me with it.

"Damn…Roxas is going to throw a fit when he sees this." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Great, just great."

The trees were tall, shading me from the setting sun. As sunburn was the last thing I needed to worry about, anyway. I traveled into the woods, deeper and deeper until I heard the most familiar sound ever: waves. The ocean was close by.

"I think we're nearing Traverse Town. Good." I breathed in relief, wincing. "Hopefully, I can get some treatment."

"Or I can hit you upside the head for getting hurt in the first place." said a voice to my right.

I briefly closed my eyes, resigning myself to my fate as two horses trotted into view, carrying Aqua and Roxas, who had equal looks of anger on their faces. I gave him a feeble grin, but only got a returning glare.

"You said you would be fine. And what do I find? My best friend, riding our carriage with an arrow protruding from his back. Idiot!"

"Hey, I wasn't asking to be shot, alright –"

"Actually, you were! And what about the news I heard about you getting arrested by the King's commander?! You promised me you weren't going to go running into trouble, Hayner!"

I said nothing, flinching at the silent treatment I was getting from Aqua. Roxas's shoulders slumped as he dismounted from his horse, handing the reins to Aqua and walking over to me.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked, reaching out.

I nodded grimly, and he bit his lip. Aqua slid off her steed, pulling the horses forward to get closer to us. Roxas looked at the arrow, and his eyes widened.

"How bad does it look?" I managed to ask.

"Aqua, we need to treat him. Now." Roxas said, moving forward and reaching out. "Come on, you need to get down and let us get rid of that."

Aqua nodded, quickly tying their horses to the carriage before going and helping me get down slowly. Once my feet had hit the ground, I stood up straight, feeling blood running down my back in warm trickles. Aqua examined the wound, and I caught the fear in her eyes. Was it that bad?

"Come. Roxas, set up my tent and get my bag. Hayner, you're going to need a cloth."

"What? Why?"

She shook her head in response, carrying me away from the carriage, lending me her arm. She was stronger than I had first thought. Roxas had the tent up in minutes, shoving Aqua's bag inside before stepping aside. Aqua led me inside it, where a make-shift bed sat.

"Lay on your stomach. Roxas, a rag, cloth, something." she instructed.

I did as she had said, lying down while trying to ignore the pain. Aqua's presence moved closer.

"Here." She put a cloth in front of my face. "Stuff it in your mouth. You'll need to bite down on something when I pull it out."

I gulped, grabbing the cloth and shoving it into my mouth, the dirty material tasting nasty. I listened as she rummaged around, murmuring to herself. A hand brushed my back, right underneath the arrow.

"Roxas, get in here and get ready to hold him down. He'll be struggling, trust me." She took a deep breath. "Hayner, prepare yourself. This is going to really hurt."

Bracing myself as Roxas moved to my right while Aqua sat on my right, both held me down. A moment of silence passed, and then a ripping sensation moved through my body, tormenting me with pain that my body wasn't able to handle. I screamed into the cloth in my mouth, wriggling under Roxas and Aqua's firm hands as they held me down.

The two were saying something, but I wasn't listening. The cloth was yanked out of my mouth, and I gasped out another scream.

"Drink this, Hayner. It will help." I heard Aqua say, putting a cup to my lips. "Drink."

I did, grimacing at the foul taste. My friends had released me, and I curled up slightly, panting heavily as sharp pangs ran down my spine. Roxas and Aqua guided me to sit up, and I did, my head hanging. I said nothing as Roxas flicked out his dagger, cutting my shirt up to take it off. Aqua was careful as she dabbed a cold salve on the arrow wound, then bandaged me up, wrapped it around my torso and over my left shoulder.

"There. That should do for a while. I'll stitch it up later." Aqua pushed me back down onto my stomach. "Get some sleep."

"Don't worry; we've got everything under control. Get some rest, Hayn'. You look tired." Roxas whispered, patting my right shoulder.

I closed my eyes, hearing them move around before the tent was quiet. I yawned, letting my body relax. I feel into a dreamless sleep in a matter of minutes, my body still flinching from the pain.

* * *

**Man, Hayner never gets it easy, does he? I'm so mean to him. **

**And Aqua and Roxas found him! :D Yay~**

**Now, things are going to be utter chaos. You know that, right? A whole bunch of characters are going to be shoving past each other just to get into this fanfic. Hope you guys are ready!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments! Love ya guys!**


	9. Onward

**OOOOkkkkaaayyy. Finally finished another chapter because I got busy.**

**I'm gonna be Sora for my first convention, and I got my wig two days ago! So happy! :D**

**Anyway, enough about me; ON WITH THE SEINER STORY!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I wasn't one to get lost in the woods, but it would seem luck was not on my side today. After I had followed my last clue as to where the gypsy had gone to, I had wandered off, going deeper and deeper, trying to decipher where he could have gone. The only other lead I had was of small droplets of blood among the dirt, which told he was wounded. Yet, why is it I hadn't stumbled upon him? By the multiple amounts of blood I was using to follow, he was losing blood quickly. How could he go so far?

The blood seemed to be gradually pooling into larger quantities, which had meant he was slowing down. I was nowhere near the Enchanted Castle or its grounds, and I didn't know these woods well. How gypsies traveled through them with such ease was still a mystery to me.

"Elenar, it would seem I have quite a challenge before me." I told her. "I had better find him before the sun completely sets, though."

* * *

Waking to warmth and darkness, I groaned at the throbbing in my back. I heard the sound of the tent being entered, and then Aqua and Roxas were there, sitting beside me.

"How do you feel?" Aqua asked, brushing her fingertips on the bandages.

"Like I was shot with an arrow and someone pulled it out." I grimaced.

Roxas rolled his eyes, but touched my shoulder to get my attention. His eyes were glittering in the darkness of the night, practically impossible to see.

"Don't ever do that again, Hayner. You should have never gone to the Enchanted Castle alone."

"I got out alive, didn't I? And," I smirked, suddenly remembering what had happened before I had fled into the woods. "I delivered my message there; the gypsies will be able to pass it on to the other kingdoms."

"Good." He stood. "Because I won't let you go to the rest of the kingdoms in your state. Aqua and I will be taking over your mission." I opened my mouth in anger, but he cut me off before I could utter a word. "No arguing, Hayner. You almost got yourself killed, and you're needed at the Gipsi Meeting in Port Royal."

"As much as I wish to disagree, Roxas is right. We will go on ahead. But first, I must stitch your wound before we go." She smiled when I gave her a bewildered look. "You and I both know you hate to be coddled. Could you get me the lantern, Roxas?"

"He needs as much pride as he can get." Roxas snorted, leaving the tent before returning with said lantern, already lit. "I'll start cooking those rabbits, Aqua." he said, leaving again.

Aqua set the lantern down, and I lowered my head, allowing Aqua easy access to unwind the bandages and check the wound. She hummed in approval when she saw it, grabbing something from her bag. I jumped when a wet cloth touched my back, quite close to the wound.

"I'm only washing the blood off, Hayner. I didn't get to earlier. The wound isn't infected, so it wasn't poisoned or anything. Thankfully."

I blinked, suddenly realizing how bad it would have been had the arrow been poisoned after all. She cleaned my back gently and thoroughly, careful to not touch my wound.

"Now. For the worst part." she said, rummaging through her bag until she produced a long thread and a needle. "Do you want the rag?"

I shook my head, refusing. She sighed, saying nothing as she threaded the needle, snatching a small bottle from her bag before leaning over me. I didn't expect the sudden burning sensation of alcohol to be poured straight into my wound. Before I could stop it, a scream fled my lips, my body tense. Roxas burst into the tent, demanding to know what had happened.

"He'll be screaming for a while. Continue making dinner." Aqua said calmly, setting the bottle down.

Roxas left, hesitating for a minute before returning to his task. Aqua's warm hand touched my lower back, the alcohol dripping down my back as she pricked my skin with the needle. I didn't let myself scream, biting my lip as hard as I could to counter the pain in my back.

She was deft at sewing, engrossed in the task, but the pain was still there. I forced down the screams that I wanted to let out whenever she pulled the wound closed, trickling alcohol into my wound every once in awhile. It felt like hours when she finally was finished, but it had probably been only a few minutes at most.

"Drink. You need to rest." Aqua whispered to me, putting a cup with that foul liquid to my lips. "Don't be difficult, Hayner."

Giving in, I opened my mouth and let her pour it down my throat, swallowing it. She was careful in putting a new bandage around me, then pulling a large fur over my body.

"Sleep. We'll be here in the morning." she murmured into my ear.

My eyes closed, feeling drowsy and throbbing from the unbelievable pain. I could hear the sound of a distant fire crackling, and wished that I could eat, but fell asleep instead.

* * *

Waking to the smell of roasted rabbit and fox was something I was glad for. Sunlight gave the tent a nice glow, and I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My back still stung greatly, but it was a pain I could endure. Getting out of the tent and into the sunlight, I found Roxas and Aqua sitting around a small fire, eating cooked meat from sticks, a corpse of a fox and two more rabbits set beside my friend.

"Hayner!" Roxas was the first to notice me emerge from the tent, his eyes wide. He stood and ran to my side. "How's your back?"

"It hurts, but not to the point where I'll fall unconscious. I'm hungrier than anything."

Roxas and I went and joined Aqua, who handed me a stick with a freshly-cooked rabbit on it. I snatched it from her, taking a bite of the delicious food, groaning in approval as it exploded in my mouth. Aqua must have seasoned it.

"So," I waved my food at them. "What's going to happen now?"

"You're not going to continue your mission, for starters." Roxas deadpanned. "Aqua and I both agree that you should just keep going to Port Royal and help there. We can take over and send the message around."

I said nothing, ripped another piece of the rabbit. I knew they were right; I wasn't cut out for another trip to give the message to any more kingdoms. Yet, something told me that, if I gave in, something would change. Roxas and Aqua waited in silence, looking at me. Finally, I sighed, my shoulders slumped.

"Alright, you guys win." I poked a finger at Roxas, who had been about to say something. "But don't think about getting killed. It wasn't very fun for me, let me tell you."

"Speaking of which, you never told us the whole story. We've only heard bits and pieces." Aqua said, her eyes turning to me.

I bit my lip, then sighed before getting comfortable as I could. As I told the events of what had occurred in the Dwarfs' Woods, where I had stumbled upon the King's commander in disguise. Roxas sneered, muttering curses under his breath at the clear betrayal. I related of the long travel there, telling of my failed trial and of the King and his magic. Then, of my mysterious savior that had freed me from my cage. But, what I saved last, was the King's general.

"You should have seen him. He was as tall as Leon, and he had some armor on, but he held an aura like Leon's, all intimidating and stuff. But his eyes, they were sort of…" I trailed off, my memory conjuring them up in my head. Such sharp, intense eyes. "They pulled you right in." I finished in a whisper.

I stayed in my memory of the general, of when he had spoken with me alone that one time, the way his eyes flashed at my stubborn defiance. He had held my gaze, his power surging through him in waves. He was unlike any other man I had encountered.

"Hayner's got a crush." Roxas sang quietly.

I snapped out of it when my ears picked that up. I snarled, throwing a glare his way.

"I do not!"

"Do too." He smirked.

I could feel my face grow warm at the accusation, but stood my ground, refusing to let my best friend proclaim I fancied a man of the enemy.

"I do _not_!" I shouted.

"It's considered weak to deny something like that, Hayn'." he commented, taking a bite of his fox.

"He's the King's general, the enemy! I could never – I wouldn't even – I _don't_!" I sputtered.

Aqua kept her mouth shut the entire time, simply listening to our quarrel. I could see that she was trying to keep a smile off her face, obviously holding in laughter.

"Fine, believe what you want!" I scoffed, standing up. "You can go and get to the next kingdom, and I'll go my own way."

I walked to the back of the carriage, going inside it. The place held three, small beds in the wall, with thousands of bags holding food and supplies. Beads and jewels hung randomly around the place, all due to Sora, who had said the carriage needed a little sparkle. I hoped Sora was doing well.

"Hayner." I turned to see Aqua standing outside, her horse beside her with all her items packed and ready. "We'll be going now."

"Before you do, tell me…do you think Sora is alright?" I asked her, getting out and closing the door.

"Yes. He's probably helping Ven and Terra on their trip." Her eyes glittered as she smirked. "By the way, you changed my partner from Ven to Roxas for a reason, didn't you?"

"Er…Ven insisted I do. I let him, of course. He needs to realize he's in…" I stopped, about to spill Ven's secret to Aqua. "…he's –"

"In love with Terra, I'm well aware of that." She smiled softly, stroking her horse's muzzle. "I've known for quite a while. I may be quiet at times, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention."

She mounted her horse, looking to her right as Roxas came around the carriage, already sitting upon his saddle.

"I'm ready." He gave me a nod. "Be careful. Get to Twilight Town and get help from the Josei Gypsies. They'll have a blast when they see you."

I knew of the Josei Gypsies, since they had come to the last Gipsi Gathering and introduced themselves to me. They were a group of female dancers, where they liked to wander around. They seemed to love Twilight Town, though, and lived in the Dark Woods, right outside of the little town. They were wonderful girls, full of energy and fun, even Fuujin, Fuu for short, the silent one of the group.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll get there just fine and travel with them to Port Royal."

Roxas liked the idea greatly, and nodded before turning his steed down the path in the general direction of Radiant Garden, saluting me as he signaled the horse to move. Aqua hesitated, then reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle and bandages, leaning down to hand them to me.

"Just in case." she whispered, her horse trotting off.

I gave her a silent thanks, getting the carriage ready for travel. Donald and Goofy were happy to see me, obviously having been worried about me, nuzzling me affectionately as I bridled them. Sitting myself into the drivers' seat and taking the reins, I took a deep breath, noticing how my wound was still slightly painful, but endurable.

"Come on, guys. We have to get to Twilight Town, and quickly. The last thing we need is to get abused."

Donald whinnied loudly and started moving before I could snap the reins. Chuckling, I let him lead the way. He already knew the way.

* * *

**And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Another one, up and done. **

**HAYNER HAS AN UNKNOWN CRUSH ON SEIFER! SQUEE~!**

**Hope you guys are liking it still! **


	10. Peeping Tom

**Sorry! I'm so busy, since I have my cosplay and the comic-con coming up! Forgive me!**

**I went to the mall yesterday in my full Sora cosplay, had the time of my life with my sister and two friends (one of them were cosplaying Alois Trancy :D), and people came up to us, asking for pictures and hugs! So awesome!**

**Anyway, hope you like this!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Donald snorted in surprise when I pulled the reins, stopping him. Something seemed off. I was about to go check the area just to make sure no one was about to follow me on my journey, but Goofy, being the dolt he was, started moving down the path. I quickly held onto the leather reins, letting Goofy to go, Donald following.

"Let's hope no one is after me…" I sighed.

* * *

I smirked at the gypsy's words, thinking about how ironic the situation was. I could clearly see that he was shirtless from this angle, his left shoulder and torso wrapped up. A small surge of guilt went through me, and I frowned. What was I guilty for? I hadn't shot him. And even if I had, that wouldn't make my thoughts change of the criminal. He had deserved it.

"Come on, Elenar."

My steed trotted slowly behind the carriage, sticking in the trees, using them as a shield from all eyes. The carriage went at a slow pace, staying on the dirt path. I knew he was headed for Twilight Town. I had stumbled upon the carriage right as two other gypsies had come out of nowhere, running over to help him. I had seen the arrow protruding from his back, blood covering his back. The very sight of it had made me ill.

The two others were obviously friends of his, talking to him and whatnot. One had been a small boy with blond hair that was twisted upward, wearing only a baggy white shirt and black pants that were held up with a length of rope, a checkered shawl around his shoulders. The other had been a tall woman with blue hair, a dark blue, collared shirt showing off her curves, her arms covered with draping white sleeves. A long, blue skirt covered her legs, grey cloth hanging over it. They were equally beautiful people, which made me wonder: were all gypsies as gorgeous as them?

I had seen many be killed and tortured in different ways, yet I had never paid any attention to any of their appearances. All I had cared for was for them to be gone, to leave the world.

Then, last night, I had heard the screams of agony from the tent that they had set up, the pain and anguish that had been laced in that horrid shriek had rung in my ears for hours, making me shiver. I had waited, watching and listening as his friends cooked fox and rabbit over a fire.

When Hayner had awoken, an odd feeling had taken over me, like I had been – dare I say it – happy that he was alright. Had I gone insane?!

"Donald, knock it off! Goofy, don't stop!"

I could see that his two horses were messing around, leaving the gypsy with a hopeless expression on his face. He looked rather cute when he –

"Dear God above, what is wrong with me?!" I murmured to myself, rubbing my face with my hands.

Elenar neighed quietly, as if laughing at me. I glared at her, smacking her neck to shut her up. She shook her head in reply, unfazed by me.

"Keep quiet and keep following them." I hissed angrily.

She did as she was told, and I looked back to the gypsy, staring at him as he sat there, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees so as not to hurt his wound any more than it needed to be.

"Goofy…ugh, fine. We can stop at the river and let you have a drink of water, alright?"

A loud neigh of joy responded, as if the stallion had understood him. Did he have the same connection with his horses as I did with Elenar? It seemed so.

The carriage turned slightly to the right, going into the woods. I got Elenar to go after them, making sure to stay as close as I dared. I knew I could easily take the gypsy down, but his horses, I had heard from Riku, had been stubborn and wild. Only the outcast was able to tame them. I had no chance against them unless I killed them.

* * *

Only a mile away from the path sat the familiar river, still as large and calm as always. I could clearly remember how Roxas and Sora had literally stumbled upon it during a race, where Sora had ran through here, only to fall face first into the river. Roxas had laughed about it for days.

I led the carriage to the shore, next to a tree for shade. Getting down, I went and unbridled them, allowing them to be free to graze around for a bit. We all needed the rest, seeing as I couldn't stand to sit still for so long.

"I'm gonna go and take a bath, okay?" I told Donald, patting his mane.

He shook his mane in reply, and I smiled. I needed a bath, and they needed to relax. I went along the shore, giving them some space.

"First, I need to get rid of these bandages." I sighed, touching my left shoulder.

Carefully, I undid the bandages, making sure to watch my painful wound. The stitches had stayed put, thankfully. After I had tossed them aside, I pulled off my shawl, my pants following. I stepped into the water, shivering at the cold. Quick as can be, I submerged myself into the cool water, sighing in relief at the feel. It had been about a week since I had bathed.

"Hey, could you get my bag, Donald?" I yelled.

A moment later, my bag was dropped at the shore, the stubborn stallion trotting off to go back with Goofy, who was chewing on some tall grass. I grinned and got out, opening my bag and rummaging around until I found my special soap, one Aerith had made for me to use on my hair and skin, a wonderful scent of rose and lemon. I could never tire of the stuff, and it lasted me an entire year.

"Okay, time for a bath!" I said, soap in hand as I ran back into the water.

* * *

Had I really just seen that?

One minute, I was behind the carriage, following the gypsy. They had stopped, and I wanted to be closer, so I had decided to dismount and walk closer. When I got to the carriage, I had peeked around…and couldn't look away as the gypsy boy unwound his bandages, pulling off his pants and shawl to toss them to the ground.

Smooth skin, a few scars laced around his body, with a portion of muscle. He was unlike anything I had thought he would be. I couldn't look away when he called his horse to get his bag, then got out. I stared as he emerged from the water, droplets of water running down his naked body, dripping from his hair. He could easily be mistaken for a siren with legs, if I didn't already know he was a gypsy.

Now, he was back in the water, lathering himself with a bar of soap, smiling. Yet, despite that fact, the image of him nude stayed in my head.

"I _must_ be ill, damnit." I said quietly, closing my eyes in defeat.

"Donald, don't even try it."

Looking again, I saw that he was standing, the lower half of his body covered by the water. He looked frustrated, shaking a fist in the direction of the carriage, where the horses had been grazing.

"Dumb horse." he scoffed, plopping back in.

Minutes passed by, but I didn't let my eyes stray from anything else, much too focused on the gypsy bathing in the lake. He seemed so relaxed, so happy. He would swim about, rinsing himself off. Here, alone, he let his guard down.

"Man, I don't wanna get out." the gypsy groaned, flicking his hair back from his face. "Guess I gotta."

Walking out, he headed to the back of the carriage. I froze, unsure of what to do. Elenar was out of sight, thankfully, so he wouldn't see her. But I was out in the open. I had to think quickly.

* * *

Rounding about to the back of the carriage, I opened the door of it and pulled myself in. I needed a towel, and I had forgotten to get it earlier.

"Where did I…there it is!" I yanked it out from under a trunk. "Sora must have put it there."

Getting back outside and closing the door, I dried myself off, careful of my back. Once I had done so, I wrapped it around my waist, breathing in the scent of rose and lemon. I definitely needed more of that amazing soap. Hopefully, when I got to Port Royal, I could ask her to make more for me.

Going over to my pile of forgotten clothes, I eyed them. They seemed rather dirty, considering it had been a couple weeks since I had last gotten new clothing. I could get some from the Josei Gypsies, once I got to Twilight Town. At the moment, I had a feeling I was near Traverse Town, nearing Twilight Town.

"Donald, Goofy." The two turned their heads. "We'll be staying here tonight."

They went back to eating, silently acknowledging my choice. Shrugging, I picked up my clothing, dumping them unceremoniously into the water, remembering that Aqua and Roxas had ripped my shirt to shreds. I would be going shirtless for the trip to the town. Which could either be good or bad, depending on what would happen on the way.

Getting on my knees, I picked up my shawl, grabbed my soap, and proceeded to clean them, feeling better than I had in days.

* * *

I lay in silence from underneath the carriage, watching the gypsy clean his clothes as he unconsciously hummed a tune to himself. He was obviously in a good mood, having just taken a bath and relaxing. I wished he would put some clothing on, considering he wore only a towel around his waist. It was rather…distracting. I guess you could say that, right then and there, I started to fall. Fall for the mysterious boy gypsy.

* * *

**Yeeeaaaahhhh...this was kinda rushed...soooo...whatever.**

**Seifer was being a peeping tom! He likes Hayner for his body...for now. Wait until the next chapter~! **


	11. Taunting

**Ugh, this one was such a jerk to me! I was trying this chapter over and over, but it refused to come out the way I wanted it to! But I won in the end, chapter! HA!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one as much as I do!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Scrubbing away at my clothes, I smiled as the dirt fell away and ran down with the river's gentle current. Tonight, I would hang them up and let them dry. Sleeping in the nude was something I wasn't worried about.

The towel slipped down my hips, and I sighed before pulling it off and throwing it over my head. It wouldn't stay, no matter what I did. A cool breeze ran past me, making me shiver in response. I was beginning to think it wasn't such a great idea to wash the only clothes I had.

"Goofy! Could you get me my blanket? It's in the back."

The stallion happily trotted off, going around to the back of the carriage. Going back to the task at hand, I rubbed at a large blood spot that had dried on my shawl, frowning. This was one of my favorite shawls, and Aqua and Sora had made it for me. No way was I going to get rid of this.

Goofy nickered nervously, and I turned to see he had his ears flattened, looking at the carriage as if it were going to eat him. Laughing, I stood and walked over to him, reaching out and stroking his neck. He moved closer, his hoofs twitching.

"What's gotten into you? Nothing's wrong, Goofy." He neighed in my ear, as if saying that I was wrong. "Goofy, relax. Go back with Donald, alright? I'll get the blanket."

He seemed glad to leave, still twitching about every once in a while. My eyes narrowed in suspicion; could he sense something, smell something that I couldn't? Some sort of danger that was invisible to me? Goofy could be dumb sometimes, but if he was still acting strange, then it had to be serious.

I opened the carriage door cautiously, going inside and looking around before snatching up a faced, green blanket and wrapping it around me. The warmth helped settle me as I stepped outside and closed the door. My eyes scanned the area, circling the carriage and looking about. Suddenly, my ears perked up in surprise; a whinny. Donald raised his head, his dark eyes looking the same direction I had heard it.

"You hear that, Donald?" I asked, pointing.

He snorted, his nostrils flaring, a sure sign that something…or someone, was there. I had no choice but to check and make sure it wasn't a threat. I went and bent over my bag, easily finding my dagger before hiding my hands behind the blanket.

"Stay here, Donald, Goofy. I'll go find out what it is."

My bare feet moved towards the sound, another whinny sounding closer. It was definitely a horse. I hoped it wasn't the enemy. My hand gripped the dagger, my feet silent as I walked through the trees, hiding in the shadows. My blanket flapped gently behind me, following. The noises got nearer.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

The unexpected reply was a loud neigh, followed by the sound of pacing hoofs. I glanced to my left, noticing none other than a beautiful horse, standing there patiently. Blinking, I stood there, looking…her over.

"How did you get here? Where's your ride-" I cut myself off. "Oh no."

Racing back to my campsite, I gasped. There, crawling out from underneath my carriage, was the King's general. Ignorant of my presence, he stood, brushing himself off. My mind spun when I put the puzzle pieces together.

The horse, Goofy's odd behavior, the strange feeling of being watched and followed. Eyes narrowed, I stood ready as he raised his head, his eyes resting right on me.

"You." I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked up from brushing away the dirt from my outfit, my eyes immediately going onto the gypsy. He was slightly out of breath, which meant he had rushed back after finding Elenar. His brown eyes, flashing angrily, dared me to attack him.

"You. What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"I don't think I need to answer you, thief." I retorted. "You can't be that dumb."

His face went red in fury at my words, and he brought out his dagger, his blanket flinching at the sudden movement. I stiffened at the challenge, my hand moving towards the sword at my side. His eyes snapped to the sheath, then back to me.

"Go ahead. It'll just give me more of a reason to kill you." he taunted, waving the dagger.

"Ha. Like you're going to win if I do. I think that to be hardly fair."

I saw his body swell in rage, his pride obviously stung by my choice of words. He didn't move towards me to attack, though. Instead, he pulled the blanket tightly around him, his cheeks suddenly flaring. I raised an eyebrow in question, and he blushed harder. What was up with him?

"What's wrong with you?"

"I…forgot I had no clothes on." The gypsy turned his head. "Were…you spying on me while I was taking a bath?" he asked, blushing.

I averted my eyes, awkwardly shuffling my weight from one foot to the other. Hayner's hostility vanished instantly, replaced with nothing but uncomfortable silence. The dagger in his hand glittered in the sun, keeping me wary. He was quick to notice my gaze, and walked forward. I drew my sword and pointed it at his throat, getting him to freeze in his tracks.

"Relax. I wasn't going to attack you, seeing as it would be pointless. I'm injured, remember?"

He walked around me, ignoring the weapon that had been aimed at his neck, going over to his bag and tossing his dagger into it. I sheathed my sword a moment later, curious as to why he hadn't attacked me. He seemed healthy enough to fight me.

"Aren't you supposed to be arresting me, oh great general?"

"It's Seifer." I frowned.

He smirked, picking his bag up and throwing it on the drivers' seat, walking over and picking up his soaking clothes.

"Well, _Seifer_," He said my name in a taunting way, his brown eyes glowing mischievously. "Why were you following me, then? If you aren't here to arrest and drag me back to the kingdom, are you here to kill me?"

I stiffened at the question, my temper rising at his attitude. He was trying to rile me up, get me to say or do something. I wouldn't let him win that easily.

"Actually, I came here to try and see if I could join you." And to spy on you and find out where the gypsies all are. Of course, he didn't need to know that.

"Oh?" His face showed that he wasn't buying it. "And why the sudden change of heart, general? If you have one, anyway."

Why that little-!

Unsheathing my sword once more, I swung at the brat, hoping to get him. He dodged my attack, chuckling before pulling out two daggers out of nowhere. His smug face was simply asking for it.

"You're under arrest, Hayner Divenity. If you should resist, I have the right to kill you."

"Thing is, general, you have to catch me first." He waved his daggers at me, daring me to make a move. "Just try it."

Running forward, I aimed at his side. He used one dagger to stop the attack, his hand shaking from the effort. With his free hand, he swung his dagger at my face, managing to get my cheek. A look of satisfaction came across his face, and he hopped backwards and out of harm's way. He was good; I had to give him that. But I had the upper hand, seeing as he was severely wounded. I just had to find a way to get to it.

* * *

My arm hurt from having kept his sword from stabbing me in the side, and my shoulder was throbbing again. I had to be mindful of it, I reminded myself. If he got to attack my wound, I would be in trouble.

"Come on, general. Fight me!"

He frowned, his blue eyes flashing in anger as he moved towards me, his sword at ready. I cartwheeled to the right as he swung at me. My heart was pounding from the excitement, the challenge he was giving me. I had had many fights before, but never with such an opponent.

His movements, though not as quick as mine, were strong and powerful. He was strategic, and used his strength wisely, countering my sly attacks and dodges. I could see he wasn't fooling around with me; he was serious on his threat.

Our eyes met, his holding a promise to get me. I wasn't going to let him win that easily. Pushing off the ground, I jumped into the air, aimed, and threw my dagger. My aim was true as it stabbed him in the shoulder, getting him to drop his weapon. Smirking, I landed gracefully and walked up to him, my second dagger at the ready. He held his shoulder, wincing slightly. His sword lay at his feet, forgotten.

"Well? Are you going to admit defeat or what?"

"Ha. Never." he growled.

Before I could react, he snatched up his sword, jumped to his feet, and ran right up to me, our faces inches apart. I saw him smirk as leaned closer…closer…

"I win, gypsy." he whispered into my ear.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as the hilt of his sword hit my wound, the pain jarring my vision as my knees buckled. I felt him catch me, picking me up gently. My dagger was gone, and I could hear Donald and Goofy in the background, neighing and pawing the ground in worry.

"Don't…" Don't kill them, I wanted to say.

* * *

I tried to understand what he meant, but his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his body going slightly limp. I walked to the carriage and put him in the drivers' seat carefully, seeing as I had put him through enough agony. Climbing up, I positioned him to lay down, his head lolling from side to side as he whispered something under his breath.

"What?" I asked, leaning down to put my ear next to his mouth.

His breath was warm against my ear as he pleaded, "Don't…don't kill them…"

Frowning, I looked to his stallions, who were both going berserk. Did he mean them? One was a white steed, with black eyes that pierced me. The other was black as can be, with large, brown eyes. Eyes that were so much like his master…

"I won't." I promised quietly.

He seemed to hear me, for he fell unconscious immediately, his body yielding. Sighing, I left him as is, going over to the horses. They saw me, and both whinnied in fear, going up on their hide legs and pawing the air. How was I to tame these wild beasts of the gypsy?

A snort sounded from behind me, and I turned to find Elenar, standing there calmly. I nodded to the two horses.

"Think you can get them to trust me, girl?"

She shook her mane in response, trotting up to the stallions. The other two relaxed a bit under her presence, nudging her with their heads cautiously. She nickered at them, the two speaking back to her. And, only a moment later, the stallions were composed. I could tell that the white one didn't entirely trust me, but that was something I could worry about later.

"Come on. Time to hitch up."

They followed me willingly, allowing me to put the reins and bridles on. Elenar watched from the sidelines, patience. Once they were attached to the carriage, I got up into the drivers' seat, checking the gypsy for any sign of blood. His blanket covered him up nicely. Which reminded me…

"Elenar. Fetch me those clothes. Be careful with them."

She did as she was told, dropping the clothes into my hand. I eyed the wet, colorful shawl and the large pants, wondering where he had gotten them. I decided it didn't matter, seeing as he probably stole them.

"Onward. We have to go to Twilight Town." I smirked as the carriage began to move. "I hope they buy my story." I glanced at Elenar, who was walking alongside the carriage. "Looks like I'm going to become a gypsy, Elenar."

* * *

**OMG plot twist~!  
**

**Yep, Seifer's going undercover as a gypsy, just so he can wipe them out. Jackass. No wonder Donald doesn't trust you, Seifer.  
**

**But I hope you liked that long chapter, guys!**


	12. Learning New Things

**This one is...I guess it's a filler chapter. Just bear with me, like I've said.**

**Hope you like it so far~!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The carriage jolted from side to side as the horses led it, going through the trees with ease. It still puzzled me how gypsies could navigate through the forest so quickly, as if they had every single one mapped out in their minds. Speaking of which, how long had I been traveling? You would think I would have gotten there by now.

"Ngh…"

My eyes snapped down to the unconscious gypsy boy lying beside me, his eyes fluttering open for a second before closing once more, a groan falling from his lips. He made no move to sit up or attack me, and it took me a moment to realize that the gypsy had fallen back into slumber. Not that I minded, considering there would be less drama…until we got to Twilight Town, of course.

I still had no clue what I would do once I got there, to be honest. The gypsies weren't stupid, and Hayner wouldn't keep a secret for me, seeing as I was so against his people. Which meant only one thing; I had to trick him, too. If I could gain his trust, I would be accepted into his group and be able to spy from inside enemy grounds. It had to work, it had to. But I still had to figure out how I was going to do it.

The path had begun to curve off to the right, and night had swiftly fallen, leaving me no choice but to light a lantern and continue on my way. I knew it to be dangerous to travel at night, but I wanted to get to Twilight Town as quick as possible, consequences be damned.

Crickets were chirping in the background, the horses were neighing to one another, letting Elenar into the conversation, trotting merrily on their way. I silently cursed how even gypsy horses seemed to have a nice streak in them. Riku had told me of the kindness the Fighting Gypsy had given him, letting him become one of him without a second thought. It had sounded like a lie, but it had to be true. Thing was, I only pushed all the wrong buttons, and now Hayner Divenity was completely hostile towards me instead. In my defense, he wasn't exactly on my good side, either.

"Elenar, how far do you think we are? Twilight Town shouldn't be _that_ far…"

She ignored me, walking alongside the carriage, her head held high. I gave her a weird look, confused at the change of behavior. What had I done to get the silent treatment from my own steed?

"Twilight Town isn't far, actually. You just make a left turn…or is it a right?"

The loud, cheery voice got me to snap to attention, the reins tight in my hands. The two stallions seemed startled for a moment, but relaxed, as if they recognized the voice. Above my head, the trees rustled and moved, a shadow passing near me, jumping through the trees with ease. Bandits?

"Olette, who's this?" asked a sweet voice.

"The carriage looks familiar." another responded.

"Hayner."

"Fuu's right; it's Hayner!"

Noises echoed in the darkness, and then, suddenly, I was looking at a beautiful woman, obviously a gypsy. She had red hair, wearing a long, pink skirt and a black belly shirt, beads weaved into her hair. She ran up to the drivers' seat, her indigo eyes bright as she caught sight of the gypsy beside me.

"It's Hayner, guys! Hayner's here!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Another gypsy girl with brunette hair strolled out of the dark, a flowing, orange skirt revealing her slender legs, a large, cream-colored shirt hiding her figure. Necklaces and bracelets adorned her, giving off a strong, magical vibe. Her emerald eyes met mine, as if trying to see if I was a threat, then shrugged it off. "It would seem Hayner has a companion as well…"

"He's quite handsome."

"Suspicious."

The brunette came over to where Hayner lay, examining him before looking up at me, her eyes accusing. I was taken aback by how scary-looking these gypsies could be.

"Hayner is unconscious; what happened?" she asked me.

"Ambush. He got wounded at the Enchanted Kingdom and is still weak, but he insisted on fighting. He's hurt."

"And nude, by the looks of it." a girl giggled, hopping down from the trees to land on her feet. "Are you two lovers?"

_That_ was something I hadn't expected being asked. My face must have showed shock, for the red-head hid a wide grin behind her hand, glancing at her friend that had come down from the trees.

"Namine, do you really think Hayner could grab such a handsome catch?" Both laughed. "He's too stubborn to have a lover."

Namine was a blonde, with a crown of lilies around her head, her hair tossed over one shoulder. The long, white dress, complete with a black bodice around her waist, slits cut up the sides to allow her to move freely.

Another woman approached silently, her visible eye gleaming in the lantern light. She looked every bit of a gypsy fortune teller, with silver hair covering half her face, a red head scarf upon her head. She wore no jewelry, but her outfit seemed to be enough, seeing as the dark blue, ripped skirt and white, baggy shirt with a large belt were strangely intimidating on her. Pulling her faded shawl around her shoulders, she walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Odd." she whispered, meeting my gaze head-on.

"He doesn't look like one of us." the red-head murmured.

"He saved Hayner, though." Namine replied. "Shouldn't we get to know him first before we start this?"

Start what? What was going on?

"We should shelter them and feed them before he jump to conclusions." Olette said, her eyes still narrowed at me.

She beckoned me to follow, walking down the path, her friends following her into the darkness. I blinked, still unsure of the turn of events.

"Come, Seifer." I heard the fortune teller's voice hiss. "Hayner is wounded."

I shook my head in bewilderment, snapping the reins to let the stallions follow after them. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

My head was pounding relentlessly, leaving my head feeling hollow. Groaning, I put a hand to my head, finding a cool cloth on my forehead, still wet from fresh water. Where was I?

"Hayner. How nice of you to join the living." a voice joked lightly.

Forcing my eyes open, I found myself to be in a large carriage, jewelry and clothing hanging from every available surface. Underneath me was soft wool, a bundle of cloth pillowing my aching head. A hand touched my head; a face came into my view. I stared.

"Morning, Hayn'. You've been sleeping for a long time. I was able to change your stitches without a problem, though. You'll be fine. Fuu cast a healing spell on you, just in case."

"…Olette…" I breathed.

"The one and only." She winked, turning around. "I'll tell the others that you're awake. Your lover will be glad."

She left before I could question her words, leaving me to lay there, confused. I tried to recall the events that had led up to now, for I didn't remember traveling here so quickly. Actually, how long had I been out? How had I gotten here? What was going on? And _what lover_?!

"Well, you slept like the dead. Thought you would sleep forever."

That voice…I knew that voice. Slowly, I sat up, letting the cloth fall into my lap as I stared up at…

"Seifer…" What was he doing here?

"That's me. Surprised to see me, gypsy?"

Anger came back to me in waves, along with my memories of what had occurred. Standing up much too quickly for my health, I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You…you knocked me unconscious!" My vision spun. "You…"

"Easy there, Hayner. You're still recovering, remember?" he said, supporting me by leaning me against him.

What? _What?!_

I shoved him away, falling backward onto the bed, dazed. What was going on? What sort of demented realm had I stepped into?

"Why are you…what's going on?"

His face revealed nothing to me, his eyes shielded. What was he doing here in the first place? Olette and Fuu should have figured out he was the enemy. I had to warn them. I moved to get up again, but he pushed me back down, frowning, as if he was truly worried for my well-being. Almost as if he _was_ my lover.

"What did you tell Olette and the others?"

"We're lovers. They already think so, and I decided to humor them." He shrugged his shoulders. "No harm done, seeing as I would never take you as a real lover."

Insulted now, I stood again, getting shoved once more. He smirked when I glared at him, clearly amused at my reactions.

"I'm not a child; I can take care of myself. Nor am I your lover, certainly." I didn't stand up, but my glare was enough. "They don't know who you really are, do they?"

* * *

"I told you already, I wanted to join you in your gypsy culture. I want to be a gypsy."

That lie had been the worst. And, judging by the suspicious look he was giving me, he didn't believe me either. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So…are all gypsies beautiful?" I asked randomly, changing the subject. Last thing I needed was for Hayner to interrogate me. "I mean you, your friends, those girls. They're all lovely. Are all gypsies like that?"

I got the reaction I wanted. He went bright red, lowering his head to stare at his hands. He wasn't used to being complimented, apparently.

"Well…we don't really consider ourselves "beautiful". We've always just been…you know…gypsies. We don't care about our looks unless we're dancing for an audience."

"Dancing?" They did that sort of thing? "Like, ballroom dancing?"

"No." He shook his head. "We have our own form of dance. In fact, we'll be holding a party after the Gipsi Gathering. Dancing, food, fun." He raised his head, brown eyes dancing. "We're normal people, too, you know."

I grunted in reply, saying nothing while I let my mind wander. Gipsi Gathering…his two friends had spoken of that while he had been asleep. What was it, exactly? Glancing down at Hayner, I decided, right then and there, that I would find out all about this strange world I had been introduced to. Then, when the time was right, I would strike.

* * *

**Yep, Seifer is being a true a-hole.  
**

**And Hayner is so adorable~**

**Until next chapter, my lovely readers!**


	13. Future Fortunes

**Another one, right off the bat! This one I stumbled on, but I got it.**

**Hope you like it~!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

"Hayner, come on! We have to measure you!" Kairi called out.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Kairi and Namine, the seamstresses of the group, had insisted they make me a new outfit, since they had gotten more fabric from their travels. I would rather have just walked around naked, to be honest. Those two were passionate about their skill, and I had gone through this process many times. Namine glanced at me, her eyes thoughtful.

"Maybe we should make something for Seifer, too." she said, exchanging looks with Kairi.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!"

No. No, it didn't.

The Josei Gypsies had welcomed the liar with open arms, never questioning him because he was my supposed lover. The only one that stayed immune to the lie was Fuu, who kept herself locked up in her tent, where different colored lights glowed from inside every couple minutes. No one knew what she was doing, nor did any of us try to figure out or ask. It was best we didn't know, in our opinion.

Namine beckoned me forward, silently ordering me to come and get measured by them. Admitting defeat, I went and allowed them to ambush me, throwing off the blanket, revealing my half-naked body (I wore my pants and shawl around my waist again). Unwinding their measurement rulers, they surrounded me, measuring every possible part of me they could, writing down numbers and letters I didn't understand. Seifer watched from afar, standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Having fun?" he asked me.

"You're next, Seifer." Kairi informed him, giving him a look.

His face froze in a mix of surprise and horror, taking a step back as if to run away. Namine pointed a finger at him.

"Don't even think about it, Seifer. You need to change that horrid outfit of yours." She returned back to measuring my arm. "By the way, did you steal it from some soldier? It looks like it."

"…yeah." was his curt reply.

I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it. I wouldn't say anything…yet. He wasn't to be trusted, I knew that. But he had said he wanted to join the gypsy's side, and he hadn't attacked any of us, even if he were alone with me. It had only been two days, and he hadn't done a thing to make me doubt him.

"Hayner." Olette walked over to me, her lips twitching at the sight of me being measured. "Fuu needs to speak with you in a minute, so hurry it up."

I nodded, and she smiled back at me, walking off to tend to her horses. Seifer moved over to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, what does this Fuu woman have against me? Ever since I got here, she's been nothing but antagonistic towards me."

"That's just how Fuu is." Kairi said, taking off my shawl and measuring my hips.

"Don't take it to heart, Seifer. She doesn't trust people easily." Namine smiled, then looked at me. "Pants off, Hayner."

Used to the ritual, I shoved them off, completely nude before three people. Not like this was anything new. Namine and Kairi had grown up together, and they would always measure Sora, Roxas and I each year. Seifer, the pervert, had spied on me while I had been taking a bath, so I had nothing to worry about. Everyone still thought we were lovers, so it was useless to be bothered over it.

"Seifer, could you get us our bags over there? We need to get Hayner to pick out some material and patterns." Namine asked, pointing.

Seifer did so without complaint, retrieving the bags and giving them over to Namine and Kairi. The two, finished measuring me, let me cloth myself while they dug through their bags, pulling out cloth of every color and pattern I could possibly imagine.

"How about this, Hayner? It would bring out your eyes." Kairi said, holding out a three blue fabrics, all with wonderful patterns.

"Or this one?" Namine presented some purple cloth, a few mixed with gold and green.

"Or this?" Kairi shoved another green, multicolored fabric in front of me. "Do you like this?"

* * *

I observed the way they all interacted with one another, smiling and laughing as Hayner tried to choose a fabric while the girls thrust one cloth after the other. Hayner was taking it in stride, completely at ease with the girls' behavior, glancing back and forth between them as quickly as they revealed each new thing.

I had never seen so many patterns, so many colors, out together on cloth. I had always stuck with what the kingdom gave me; golden armor covering a tan tunic, black pants, large, fur boots, a white cape. I had never worn much else, unless there happened to be a party I was invited to.

"How about the green and gold one you showed me, Namine? I'd like that as some new pants, since these are a bit too big on me." Hayner said.

"Aren't they Squall's old ones? Why'd he give them to you?"

My ears pricked up, listening in on the conversation. Hayner's face went slightly red, his eyes downcast as Namine and Kairi pulled out the fabric he had asked for. Why was he blushing?

"Well…we were practicing a while ago, and he accidently ripped my pants, so he gave these to me instead. I've been wearing them for a couple months."

Frowning, I stepped closer, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me. His brown eyes were wide, unprepared. The blush on his cheeks made him look…

Was he really a human being, standing there with an innocent look on his face, blinking down at me in an odd manner. I wasn't sure what possessed me to do what I did next. One moment, I was staring into lovely, confused eyes. Then, I was suddenly compelled to kiss him…so I leaned forward.

* * *

My eyes widened, staring into icy blue ones in return… Seifer's eyes. All I had said was that Squall had given me his pants to wear, and a strange look went across his face before he stepped closer and grabbed my chin, making me look him in the eye. What was wrong with him? He had mood swings a lot, but this one topped them all. Anger, confusion, fear? What was the clear emotion that swam in those eyes of his?

"Seifer…" He snapped out of it, blinking out of his odd stupor. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing you need to worry over, gypsy. I'm going to go and talk to Fuu." he said, walking off.

Namine and Kairi, having stopped what they were doing, exchanged looks with me. I watched Seifer go, his back stiff and upright, like he had just been hit. What was going on in that brain of his, I wonder?

"So…this one?" Namine asked after a moment's silence, holding up the green and gold cloth.

"Uh…yeah. That one would make for some nice pants." I replied, shaking my head to dispel all thoughts of Seifer from my mind. "And can I have the purple-ish/black-ish one for a shirt? I kinda liked the pattern on that one."

We went back to laughing and joking around, falling back into choosing my outfit. Namine and Kairi were enamored by their task once more, but my mind flittered back to Seifer. His expression hadn't left my head, no matter what. It was like if I forgot him, even for a second, my brain would scramble to grab at something about him again. Be it his face, his clothes, his attitude, something he laughed about. The ex-general was permanently in my head, doomed to take over my every thought. I definitely needed to speak with Fuu about this. She always had riddles or something that I usually solved, and they always gave me an answer.

Once Kairi had dismissed me, I left them to making my outfit, going to Fuu's tent, which was still glowing. Taking a deep breath, I crouched down and went inside. I was quite surprised to find Seifer there, sitting opposite of Fuu, a small table with a cup and three candles on it. Fuu didn't even bother looking up when I walked in, her eyes downcast as she gazed into the cup.

"Sit." she commanded.

Seifer's head snapped up, obviously not having heard me walk in. I grinned sheepishly, then went and sat down beside him. My hand brushed against his by complete accident, and we gasped.

Fire was spreading throughout my hand, enveloping me, my heart pounding and my head going blank. Seifer's face was twisted into shock, feeling the exact same thing I was. We pulled away from each other, panting heavily. I glanced down at my hand, finding nothing out of the ordinary. But even though we had separated, I could still feel the fire lingering on me, trying to bring me back in. That hadn't happened earlier!

"Um…so, what were you saying about my future?" Seifer said, clearing his throat.

"Yes." Fuu's eyes were like a cat's in the dark, shining in the candlelight. "Seifer Almasy, you shall be the coward in the dark, unable to find what you desire for most. You…" I swore her eyes turned to me for a split second, but I blinked again and she was staring down into the cup. "You will suffer great pain and anguish if you decide to make the wrong choice. Don't, Seifer. It will only end in suffering."

She turned to me now, beckoning me closer. I leaned over the table. She pulled out a knife, but I didn't flinch as she took hold of my hair, pulling at it. She swiftly cut a couple strands off, gathering them in her hand before letting them drop into the cup. A strange smoke rose from the cup, filling the tent. I frowned, but said nothing. I saw Seifer out of the corner of my eye, confused.

"Hayner." I put my attention on Fuu, her eyes still looking into the cup. "You have found what you've always wanted, but it also holds hidden secrets. If you are not careful, it will kill you. Blood will be spilled, trust will be lost. You must keep your eyes open, or you will fall. This will be your demise."

My heart stopped at those words. Kill. Trust. Demise. Was she talking about…Seifer? I suddenly felt cold, standing up and leaving the tent without a word. I didn't stop walking, my eyes looking down at the dirt.

What had she meant by all that? Her riddles were random, but they always came true. I had to figure it out on my own.

"Hey." Seifer stood beside me, making sure to keep a certain amount of space between us. At the moment, I wished to feel that fire again, to feel safe and warm. "Did you figure it out? Is that why you walked out?"

"…no. I feel…lost." I ran a hand through my hair, frustration running in me. "It made sense, but I can't figure it out."

"Is that a normal thing with her?"

"Yeah. She always leaves you with a riddle, but it's the truth. She's one of the greatest fortune tellers you'll ever meet."

"Well, I think that my fortune was ridiculous. The whole thing was stupid."

I said nothing, but we both knew he was lying. He believed the fortune, and he was just as worried. Sighing, I smiled tiredly at him.

"I wonder what the future has in store for us." I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah." He didn't meet my gaze, but his laugh was just as empty. "It'll be interesting."

* * *

**...Fuu...you're awesome! I love her! And I made up the fortunes on the spot, to be honest. Hope they were okay... **

**I'm a happy person! I hope this chapter was alright.**

**Yay for Seiner!**


	14. Flawless Plan

**For some reason, I don't like this one. Oh well.**

**Just take it!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Standing there with Hayner, I couldn't help but feel out of place. The fortune Fuu had given me had me thinking. I wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but something about it had got me wondering; who did I desire?

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." he mumbled, wandering off.

I watched the young gypsy leave, his body language clearly stating that he was confused and tired. His fortune had been much worse than mine, seeing as his had death weaved into it. Sure, I would have to indulge in suffering for a bit, but so what? It didn't change my lifestyle in the least.

"You and Hayner look like you've just lost a battle." I turned to see Olette walk over to me. "Was your fortunes not what you thought they would be?"

"We…aren't sure what to make of them yet." I said, making sure to hide any details.

"Hm…did something happen?"

"No." I said quickly, my eyes roaming in the direction of where Hayner had gone. "Nothing happened."

Her eyes stayed on me, already seeing through the obvious lie, but said nothing else. Instead, she shrugged and left me to my thoughts, going off to do something else.

I sighed, going over and leaning against a tree trunk, holding a hand to my head. I couldn't seem to get Fuu's words out of my head. And then there had been that weird moment when Hayner and I had touched… I glanced down at my hand, frowning, as if expecting it to tell me why that happened in the first place.

I could still feel it, to be honest. The overwhelming heat, the fading flames that continued to lick at my hand, daring me to get another taste of it. What I didn't understand is, when I had grabbed his chin earlier, there had been nothing. But when we had been in Fuu's tent, the single touch had given me a sample of something delicious and powerful. The question is, what?

* * *

Curling up under the wool blanket, I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep come. Instead, my body and mind was racing, trying to figure out Fuu's riddle. That, and the reason why Seifer's touch had done that.

I was so confused, and I wanted answers. The warmth had left my hand now, but I wanted it back. That fire alone had been unlike anything else, covering my hand down to the bone, leaving me with no room for any other thing.

I wanted to know if Seifer would know, or even if he still felt it. I needed to know. The thought of getting up and talking to him was tempting, but, at the same time, I didn't want to know. Besides, what if it had been nothing? Seifer probably had felt disgusted touching my hand, that was all. He hadn't been affected by it, hadn't sensed the amazing sensation of strange, unexplained magic.

Sighing, I curled up tighter, squeezing my eyes shut, ordering myself to sleep before I actually _did_ get up and find Seifer. After a couple minutes of nothing but crickets and wind, my body began to relax, fading slowly off into sleep.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. More like I didn't want to. Hayner had fallen into slumber a while ago. I had checked in his tent to find him cuddling under a large blanket, sound asleep. I would have stared longer at that lovely face, but Fuu had walked by, and I had to duck my head out of his tent, lest I look like a creep. Her red eye told me she knew something I didn't, a smirk twitching on her lips when she had glanced at the tent.

"Shhh." she whispered, putting a finger to her lips.

She didn't question me on why I had been sticking my head into Hayner's tent, but I had a feeling she didn't need to ask. Fortune tellers always annoyed me, what with their cocky attitudes and ominous auras. Fuu, however, just made me feel like I had to watch my back. She liked appearing when you least expected it, popping up behind you at the worst time.

She wandered off, allowing me to peek into the tent one more time, gazing at the sleeping gypsy for a little longer before ducking back out and going to my own tent, crawling inside. Instead of going to bed, I stayed awake, sitting up while my thoughts spun in my head.

"Seifer?" I shot up, hearing a familiar voice and the rustling of bushes.

"Shut up, moron. We're in a gypsy territory, and they're light sleepers. We'll just check the tents." Muffled footsteps passed my tent, two shadows moving along in the dark. "He's gotta be here. He would never leave Elenar to some gypsies, and she's sleeping soundly with the other horses."

I couldn't believe it. I stormed out of my tent, coming face to face with my own commander, who stumbled back in surprise. Rai, who was about to stick his head into Hayner's tent, turned at the slight commotion. His face brightened when he saw me, and left Hayner's tent to go over to me.

"There you are! We've been lookin' everywhere, y'know? Tracking you down isn't that easy as it looks, Seif'." he whispered, clapping me on the back.

"Why are you with these criminals, anyway?" Riku put in, pulling his cloak closer around his body. "You're even sleeping in one of their tents."

I glanced around, looking for any of the Josei Gypsies, finding nothing. I put a finger to my lips, then opened my tent and gestured them in. They crawled in with no question, me going in last. We all sat in a circle, stuck in the darkness.

"Why are you two here?" I demanded in a hush.

"When Shiki and Xion came and told me you left to go after that gypsy boy, Rai and I talked and chose to go and find you. We followed the blood trail, but that ended, too." Riku ran a pale hand through his hair. "We just wandered around until we came upon…" He pulled out a bloody dagger, the same one that Hayner had stabbed me with back at the river. I had forgotten I had pulled it out and tossed it on the ground. "This."

"We've been goin' around this maze of a forest, trying to find you." Rai grinned. "Then Riku heard some horses nearby, and we came here. He spotted Elenar, and we figured out the rest from there."

"Now," Riku's eyes glittered. "I think we deserve some sort of explanation of why you're with a bunch of dirty gypsies."

I had been expecting that, and prepared myself for their reactions. Carefully, I began to explain how I stalked the gypsy, staying in the shadows. I left out certain parts, such as…a certain bath. I told of how I was discovered, our short, but exciting fight, taking him to Twilight Town and lying to the Josei Gypsies and Hayner about wanting to be a gypsy. The two were at a loss for words once I explained of my great plan to gain the gypsy's trust and get them to reveal their hideout, clearly doubting my flawless plan.

"So…you're pretending to be a gypsy, then you're going to stab them in the back? That's low, even for you, y'know?" Rai finally said, shaking his head.

"Let us accompany you, Seifer." Riku insisted. "At least allow us to stick to you, just in case. You may need us."

"And let the risk of you both getting caught? No."

"Come on, Seif'. Quit being stubborn and just accept our help. You know we'll do it anyway, permission or not." Riku smirked.

Groaning, I put a hand over my eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. I wanted sleep now, more than ever. My commander and my best friend waited for my answer, sitting patiently.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. "You two can do as you wish. But! You must be cautious. These gypsies are more intelligent than they look. Also, when the time comes, one of you must run back to get soldiers. I can't get them all on my own, much as I'd like to."

Riku nodded, Rai copying the movement. I smirked; I had finally found a way to get the gypsies.

"Shouldn't we…y'know, leave?"

"Go. And don't let them find you." I ordered as they began to leave my tent.

"Yes, General." Rai replied, saluting me.

Riku nodded again, silently handing me the dagger and going after Rai. The two snuck away into the night, quiet as can be. I lay down, pulling the faded blanket over my body. My mind raced at the unexpected, but grand, turn of events. I was sure that my plan would work, no doubt about it. I only had to keep the act up a little bit longer.

* * *

"Seifer." A hand shook me gently. "Seifer, wake up."

I groaned in annoyance, squeezing my eyes shut. I had been sleeping peacefully until someone, whoever it was, had decided to wake me from my slumber. The hand moved to my face, poking my cheek.

"Seifer."

"What?" I growled.

"I suggest you get up, or you'll get a wake-up call from Kairi and Namine, and they aren't as nice."

It was Hayner. Opening my eyes, I blinked a couple times, finding the lithe gypsy on his hands and knees, leaning over me. He was already dressed and washed up, and he was slightly smiling, trying not to laugh at my half-asleep state.

"What do you mean, they'll wake me up?" I yawned.

"They're coming to get you fitted for your new outfit. Hurry or it'll get ugly really quick."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Finally, I sat up, Hayner leaving me to get ready. I was surprised that he would do that for me, despite how odd the gesture was.

* * *

I let my lips curl into a large grin, the image of a bleary-eyed Seifer stuck in my mind. He looked so grumpy, and yet, still held the aura of intimidation and attractiveness. I could never do that. Waling away from his tent, I grabbed mine, all ready to be thrown into the carriage, and walked off to do just that.

"Morning, Hayner." Olette greeted me, having just bathed, by the looks of it. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually. I didn't think I would."

"Well, that's what having a lover can do to you." she laughed, walking away.

I could feel a blush coming onto my face, and tossed my tent into my carriage, trying to get those words to leave my mind.

"Hey. I said, good morning."

"Oh!" I spun around, Seifer standing nearby with a curious look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"What's gotten you so energetic this morning?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly, turning around.

"Oh really?" His presence came up behind me. I froze. "You're an awful liar, Hayner. You might want to work on that." his voice whispered in my ear.

My breath was stuck in my lungs, my stomach twisting into knots. What was he doing, trying to play around with me?

"Seifer!" Kairi's voice squealed. "Namine, I found him! Hayner was keeping him all to himself!"

I said nothing as Seifer turned to talk to Kairi and Namine, who dragged him away moments later. I stood there a bit longer, still trying to get my blush under control. What was going on with me? I needed to see Fuu about this. Now.

* * *

**So, quick request; would you please go and read my small profile and tell me what story sounds good? I'd like to know so I can plan ahead. Thank you~!  
**

**Seifer is being such an ass, it makes me want to punch him. He'd just punch me back, though.**

**Anyway, for those who are wondering when the RiSo and Akuroku is coming in, it'll be here soon. Just give it time. Thanks again!**


	15. Unknown Emotion

**Sorry I took so long. This chapter...ugh, I want to shoot it. I'm losing my touch! I wish I could get more inspired so I can continue. Don't kill me if you don't like it, please.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Fuu said nothing when I tumbled into her tent, my face still red due to my weird situation with Seifer I had had moments ago. Her lips were twisted into the smallest of smiles, looking down at a pile of tarot cards, her fingers hovering over them.

"Fuu, come on." I begged. "Tell me what's going on with me. Am I under a spell, a curse?" I would have felt better if she had told me that. "I don't know what's going on with me, and it's frustrating! Help me!"

Fuu knew I didn't ask for help so willingly, nor be so desperate. Usually, I would go and find out the answer on my own, confident the whole way. But, just as Fuu told me when I had feelings for Leon way back then, I wanted to know if…if I was stuck in a similar circumstance. Since I usually didn't like women, most men I met didn't appeal to me. Leon had changed that fact, and now…possibly the King's ex-general.

"Hayner, you worry over this." She glanced up at me. "You weren't this nervous since I told of your obvious infatuation with Squall." she smirked.

My face felt warm, and I gulped, saying nothing to that awkward fact she had laid down at the table. Her smirk still present, she picked up the tarot cards and began to shuffle them, her red eye on me.

"Hayner, you wish to know if you are beginning to have unknown feelings towards Seifer." I nodded, despite not wanting to. "Very well." Raising her hands, the cards fell from her hands, flying around us in a large circular motion, surrounding us with their backs facing us. "Now then."

I sat there, watching in silence. I was used to this odd reading that Fuu tended to do. She was no normal gypsy fortune teller. The cards spun about, each passing by me. I feared which one Fuu would pluck from the group and show me, telling of my fate towards all this. They spun faster, but Fuu didn't look at them, her eye shut in concentration.

Her hand was quick as lightning as she grabbed one from the large deck that flew around, her hand holding only a single card. The cards spinning around slowed down. Fuu held out her hand, and, one by one, the cards flew to it, landing perfectly into her hand until she had a full deck, save for one card. Setting the deck down, she looked at me, then the card that would decide it.

"It would seem," She lay the card down, revealing the picture of a shining, pink heart, a sword and dagger stabbing through it. "That you and Seifer will have to decide that on your own. You two certainly have feelings towards one another, but it is clouded by anger and untrustworthiness. Your path will be one you choose for yourself."

That said, she flipped the card back among the pile, her reading done. I stood up, left the tent, and went to look for Seifer.

* * *

Standing still, I allowed the two chattering gypsy women measure my bare chest. I was about ready to stab myself, actually. Where was some entertainment when I needed it?

"Kairi, Namine. I need to speak with you." Olette ordered, appearing out of nowhere.

Her comrades left their items and me, saying they would continue when they returned. I was left alone. Finally.

Sitting down on the ground, I ran my fingers through my hair, letting my thoughts go back to what I had wanted to avoid: Hayner Divenity.

The beautiful gypsy had taken over my mind, and now it was all I could think about. It had been torturous to make my mind go blank and not think of him, but I had managed. Suddenly, said thought walked around the carriage, heading for me. His eyes were slightly downcast, his shoulders shaking. What had happened to him?

"Seifer, be honest to me. " he said when he stopped in front of me. "Are you wanting to become a part of my people, or are you lying to me?"

The question threw me off, and I gave him a bewildered look. He stood his ground, eyes boring into mine with fierce determination. It was obvious he wasn't going to leave until he got his answer. Shifting into a more comfortable position, I looked up at him.

"Well, I wouldn't be here, would I?" A lie, sweet and short, fell out of my mouth like silk. "You don't trust me? Still?"

"…I'm not sure what I should think around you, to tell you the truth." he murmured.

Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask him to explain, but Kairi and Namine, along with Fuu, ran at us, the two seamstresses yelling at the top of their lungs. Kairi grinned when she spotted Hayner, and ran at him. He let her hug him, Namine doing the same. Once they let go, the two leaned in and began to whisper into his ears. Hayner perked up moments later, his eyes wide.

"Really?" He looked at Fuu, who stood a little farther away. "Are we really going today?"

Fuu nodded, and a grin split across his face. Grabbing the two girls that hugged him, he hugged them back. I sat there, confused.

"Um, mind telling me what's going on here?"

Hayner turned to me, his brown eyes bright with that special fire. It reminded me of the fire I had felt last night…

"We're going to travel to Port Royal! We'll be able to se everyone and help Squall. I-I mean, Leon." He went red as Namine and Kairi giggled behind him. "The Gipsi Gathering will begin sooner than expected, but that's fine."

"As long as Terra and the rest of them return quickly. I can't wait!" Kairi exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

I stood up slowly, the news sinking in. Port Royal, Gipsi Gathering. I was going to find the nest of thieves.

* * *

Smiling at Donald and Goofy, I saddled them up. Olette was already sitting at her carriage, waiting for me. I was packed, as was she.

"Ready?" Namine called from on top the carriage.

"Ready!" I looked over my shoulder. "Come on, Seif'. We have a long way to go."

"Where to first?"

"We need to get through the Twilight Town forest, then sneak through Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastian." Kairi said as she passed by, carrying the last of her fabrics. "We might bump into Leon and the gang."

My heart thumped in my chest. Would I really get to see the handsome leader once more? Would he be aloof, or would he greet me like he used to? So many questions, yet I knew that, when I finally would meet him, I would become as tongue-tied as usual when it came to him.

Climbing to the drivers' seat, I took the reins and scooted over for Seifer, who climbed up beside me. Kairi had joined Namine on their carriage roof, grinning. Olette and I exchanged smiles, and we both nodded before snapping the reins and heading in the same direction: Radiant Garden.

* * *

Sitting here with Hayner, I was conflicted. Every time I glanced at him, I saw a brightest in his eyes that made him glow. And I knew why that was: Squall. The moment the leader's name had been spoken, I had turned to find Hayner's face light up with joy. He was practically bouncing in the seat beside me, occasionally biting his lip, like he couldn't contain his happiness.

"What's gotten you so riled up?" I asked, my hands curling into fists.

"Uh…nothing. Just can't wait to get to Port Royal, is all." he replied, his cheeks going red.

I frowned, not buying into the obvious cover. He couldn't wait to see one person, and that was one person I…Wait, what was I thinking?! I had to focus on my mission, not some gypsy boy.

We rode along in silence, Olette's carriage leading the way. Kairi and Namine were laughing over something, and Fuu was sitting quietly, smiling and muttering things every so often. They looked like a normal, happy family.

"So…" I paused, trying to think of something to say. "Do you dance at all?"

Hayner looked at me, his eyebrows drawn together in slight confusion. Did he suspect that I was making fun of him? He said nothing, keeping his eyes back to the road. I kept my mouth shut.

"Yes." he finally answered. "Dancing is one thing I'm greatly skilled at." He grinned at me. "I've even won against Sora and Aqua, and those two love to dance. I'm going to enter the contest and see if I can win against them a third time."

"Contest?"

"Yeah." His smile was pure genuine now. "We hold a few contests, and dancing is our main event. You'll like it, trust me."

I leaned forward, trying to imagine the gypsy boy beside me, dancing to lively music, smirking ever so slightly, laughing along with the others. It sounded like some event.

"I'd like to see that." I muttered, closing my eyes as a breeze passed by.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't expect me to join in." He laughed, and I opened my eyes to glare at him. "I'm serious."

"That's the exact, same thing Leon told me. Couple minutes later, he got dragged into it and had the time of his life." he chuckled.

That name again. That person, always being brought up. This was ridiculous. It was obvious that Hayner liked the damned leader of the Gypsy Magicians, and his infatuation was getting worse by the minute. Part of me was tempted to bring it up and show him how easily he was showing it, but another wanted to go and punch a certain gypsy in the face. And for once, it wasn't Hayner.

* * *

Seifer didn't reply to my statement about Leon, nor did he speak to me for the remainder of the trip. When we stopped to set up camp at sunset, he immediately hopped off and went to help Olette. Frowning, I hopped down too, going over and unsaddling Donald and Goofy, my eyes staying focused on the burly man. I was ready to confront him on his odd behavior, but at the same time, I wished for nothing more than to avoid him. Avoiding meant that the…crush (I can't believe I just admitted it) I had on Seifer would only grow stronger.

"Hayner, did you hear me?"

I turned to find Kairi standing beside me, her arms loaded with sticks and bark. Shaking my head and forcing a smile on my face, I apologized.

"So, what was it you were saying?"

"Olette and Fuu just told me that we'll be getting to Radiant Garden by noon tomorrow. We'll be splitting up into two groups and sneak through Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastian. Then…well, you-know-what will begin. Make sure to keep an eye on Seifer during that time, alright?"

I nodded, but inside I was screaming in frustration. Why was it that I ended up with the damned man? Fuu would have been a better match. I looked at Donald as he wandered off with Goofy, both completely oblivious to my dilemma.

"Great. Just wonderful." I looked up to the skies, where stars were beginning to appear. "It's going to be a bumpy ride from now."

* * *

**Hayner! You admitted it! Now Seifer just needs to follow your example and do the same. Freakin' jerk.  
**

**Well, there's guys go, another horrid chapter, up and ready for all to see. Ugh, this is horrible. I'll do better next time!**


	16. Heated Flames and Lies

**Another chapter to make up for all the times I didn't.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Alright, good night!" Olette sang, getting up and stretching. "I need some sleep for tomorrow."

The leader of the Josei Gypsies walked off, leaving me to sit before the fire. Kairi and Namine had gone to bed early, saying they wanted to start on my outfit and finish Hayner's in the morning.

Hayner had only showed up for dinner, and he hadn't revealed himself since. Fuu had whispered to me that he was currently solving his fortune riddle, and had headed to bed. Now, I could think about was my own. I still hadn't figured it, and Hayner obviously hadn't, either.

"Damn."

Sitting alone in front of the lone fire, warming my hands, I let my mind wander. Hayner and I had strangely gotten closer over time, and it had only been about four days. Even now, my plan to take the gypsies and destroy them was nothing more than a distant memory. Why was I forgetting my reason for lying? Or…was it even a lie to begin with?

"Hey." Hayner sat down beside me, his face lit by the small fire. "What're you sitting here all by yourself for?"

"…thinking." I replied curtly, avoiding his gaze. "Olette and the others retired early."

He hummed in response, looking into the fire. We said nothing to each other, the atmosphere shifting into awkwardness. Suddenly, he turned to me, a smile on his face.

"Can I show you something really cool?" He scooted closer to the fire. "Watch this. Yuffie taught it to me."

I stared as he flicked his bare hand into the flames for only a second, his hand turning into a fist before pulling it out. He beckoned me closer with his free hand, and I did so.

"Now, check this out." he whispered.

Putting his closed hand up to our faces, he opened it, revealing a small flame, resting quietly in his palm. My eyes widened at the sight, and looked up at him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He shook his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. Here, take it." he said, holding it out to me.

I hesitated, unsure if it was a smart choice to take fire in the first place. He put his hand closer and grabbed my hand with his other, turning it so my palm was upward. We sat in silence, not saying a word. Carefully, he slid his palm against mine, and that familiar spark from before came back.

Hayner pulled his hand away, and I saw that he had given the flame to me. I couldn't feel a thing. However, I could feel an entirely different flame, enveloping me. And, by the look in his eyes, he clearly felt it, too.

* * *

That warmth, that overbearing heat, was back. The moment I had touched Seifer, it had burst open, taking both of us with it. Looking into those sharp, blue eyes had proven that. Seifer was just as affected as I was. Gulping, I dared to move away from him, hoping that, in doing so, this odd spell would vanish.

"Don't." He snatched hold of my wrist, gazing deeply into my eyes. "You can feel it, can't you?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly, wanting to look away.

He tugged me closer, the flame in his hand ghosting over my arm as he grabbed me. I shivered, the touch making our invisible fire burn brighter. What was going on?

I opened my mouth to say something, than thought better of it. Seifer and I were much too close, closer than was needed. Holding my breath, I tried to scoot away a little. His grip tightened.

"I said, don't." he growled.

I froze, doing as he said. What was with this guy? One moment, he's staying away from me, the next, trying to…to what?

"Um…Seifer? What exactly are we-"

"I don't know." He frowned, leaning closer to my face. "Honestly, though, I could care less."

"And why is that?" I grumbled, now irked by his words.

"Because." He was now inches from my face, our noses touching. "I've never felt this strange magic before. And now, ever since I came across you, weird things have been happening that neither of us can explain."

"And…?" I held my breath for the answer.

"And…" I didn't flinch away when he moved in for..."And I think that the universe is trying to tell us something." he murmured.

My eyes fluttered close as he went in for the one thing no one had ever given me, the flames now engulfing us.

"Hey Seif- whoa."

We jumped away from each other, the fire disappearing in the wind. Namine was standing there, a surprised look on her face. I knew my own face was red as can be. Seifer stood, coughing to hide his awkwardness.

"You wanted something?" he asked.

"O-oh! Yes!" Namine's cheeks turned pink. "I simply wanted to ask you if you wanted to show you your new outfit. But…you two are busy, so I should-"

"We-we aren't!" I shouted, blushing harder. "I was…" I stumbled to my feet. "I was just about to head for bed, anyway!"

Muttering good night, I raced off, heading straight for my tent. Nearly hopping into my blanket, I buried my face into the fur, hiding from the world and my embarrassment. What had just happened?!

* * *

Blinking, I stared at my outfit, which was hanging inside Olette's carriage, showing off the dark blue and white patterned shirt, the large, shimmering black pants, and the white coat lined with red fur. It wasn't complete, but it looked amazing.

"This is…" I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Amazing?" Kairi offered.

I smirked, and nodded. It was perfect.

"Thanks for doing this for me, girls." I said, walking out of the carriage.

They both replied in earnest, sweet smiles on their faces. I exited the carriage and shut the door. Now, I had someone else to talk to.

Glancing behind me, I checked to make sure no one was around before sneaking off into the woods. The darkness was pressing the farther I went from the carriages and tents, the night cold without any blanket or fire.

"Riku. Rai." I whispered quietly.

Silence.

"Riku. Rai."

"Seif'?" A rustling nearby, and Rai's tall figure came out of the darkness. "That you?"

I nodded, and more rustling sounded before my commander came into view, his silver hair shining in the dark. The two looked like they had gone through quite the adventure, with twigs and dirt covering them.

"What the hell have you guys been doing?" I chuckled, pointing at them.

Riku groaned in annoyance, and Rai glanced away sheepishly.

"Well…let's just say that we aren't that cut out for the woods. Especially Riku over here, y'know?"

Riku shot him a death glare, and Rai laughed. I smiled, glad to see the two were getting along rather well.

"Anyway, is the plan still on?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "We'll be heading for Port Royal tomorrow."

"Port Royal?" Rai gave me a confused look. "Why Port Royal?"

I began to explain the Gipsi Gathering, which both of them were shocked about, and of how I was going to sneak through Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastian with the gypsies.

"Alright, but it's that…sorta dangerous? Especially for you and your reputation. What if someone, y'know, sees you? Someone you know? Then what?"

"That's why I have them, Rai. The gypsies will be my cover throughout the whole thing. I won't get caught."

"And what of the plan?" Riku put in. "Will we start it during the Gipsi Gathering, when the leaders are all together?"

"No…" I paused. "We'll do it when the party happens. They'll have their guards down, and it'll be a perfect opportunity. They wouldn't suspect a thing."

Riku smirked, Rai doing the same. They both nodded in silent understanding.

"I'll go and fetch the soldiers." Rai said, raising his hand. "Riku here can try and blend in with the crowd, y'know?"

I agreed to the new part of the plan, glad to see that I hadn't lost my touch. I was still intent on snagging the gypsies from destroying the world. Nothing had changed. And nothing had occurred to make me change my mind.

Saying our good-byes, we parted ways. I headed back to my tent, yawning. I needed some major sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

**OwO They almost KISSED~! Oh, so cute. Felt a bit rushed, but cute.**

**And now, Seifer is being is usual a-hole self. -_- Wonderful.**

**Hope this one was better~**


	17. Refusing Those Brown Eyes

**Here we are~ Chapter...holy crud, this has been going on for a while now, hasn't it? Man, I need to pick up the pace here! Anyway, here's a little something to help keep you wanting more (I hope). :)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or gypsies. :P**

* * *

Waking to the morning sun that was just beginning to peek out to the world, I got up and went to wash my face in Olette's basin of water, loving the refreshing feeling. Olette and Fuu were already awake, feeding the horses oats and apples.

"Morning." I said, and Fuu nodded in reply. "Where are Kairi and Namine?"

"Finishing Seifer's outfit." Olette informed me. "They woke up about an hour ago and continued on it."

Seifer.

He had entered into my dreams now, cursed to see him everywhere I went. It was starting to drive me a bit insane. If it continued, I would have no choice but to ask Fuu for more advice. And a part of me was afraid to know what the answer or riddle would be.

"Why don't you go and wake Seifer, Hayn'?" Olette winked. "I'm sure he would like that."

Blushing, I realized that Namine had told her group about what she had stumbled across last night. I turned and headed for Seifer's tent, hoping that my blush wasn't noticeable. The last thing I needed was for him to ask me what had caused it in the first place. Stopping at his tent, I paused, took a deep breath, and entered.

He was fast asleep, lying on his back while his head lolled to the side. His blanket was covering his body, and I could see he wore no shirt. Trying my best to ignore that fact, I got down and shook his shoulder, whispering his name. Moments later, I was looking down at a pair of drowsy, icy eyes.

"Morning already?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Damn…"

"Yeah. Today's the day we finish traveling. Then we get to the hard part of it." I said as he sat up, tousling his hair.

He looked at me questioningly, but I smirked instead. He wasn't getting the details until we started heading for Radiant Garden. Sighing, he made a shooing motion with his hands, and I left, feeling oddly flustered for some reason.

Twice now, I had been awoken by Hayner, who had also been flittering among my dreams, taunting and teasing like the real version. Was he truly never going to leave my mind, even in rest?

I got up and headed for Olette's carriage, where the door was wide open. Sneaking a peek, I glimpsed Namine and Kairi hard at work, needle and thread in hand, articles of clothing scattered around. I could see that Namine was completing my coat, while Kairi was almost done with Hayner's shirt. I could easily picture the gypsy boy in it, too…

Cursing, I spun on my heel and left, going over to the water basin and dunking my head into it. The water was refreshing, and cleared my head. Pulling my head out, I slicked my hair back and sighed, closing my eyes. This was becoming more hazardous than anything else.

"Trouble?"

I spun around at the familiar voice. Fuu's red eye glittered with amusement, quite aware of my predicament. She said nothing, but merely held out two apples and a slab of meat, crisped. I took it without a word, letting my glare do the work. She smirked, then left me to my own torture and my breakfast. This was impossible.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Hayner called out, waving at me. "I packed our tents and everything."

"…yeah." I muttered, walking over to him. "Let's go."

"You haven't eaten yet? Man, you're slow." he laughed, and went to help Olette saddle up her horses.

Seating myself onto the drivers' seat, I took a bite of the apple, chewing thoughtfully while letting my eyes stick onto Hayner. He looked extremely joyful, having endless energy as he helped the girls.

Fuu glanced at me, her red eye shimmering when she saw where I was gazing at. Her smirk grew, and she turned from me to continue saddling up Hayner's horses. Olette and Hayner finished putting all the others to the Josei's carriage, and finally came over to hop up with me. Olette and Fuu went and did the same, and Namine and Kairi climbed on top the roof, waving at us.

"Let's get this journey over with!" Olette cried, laughing.

Hayner gave a whoop, along with Kairi and Namine, and snapped the reins. Their carriage went first, then ours. Finally, I could speak with him without interruption.

* * *

"What're you so happy about?"

I blinked at Seifer, who was glaring at me, waiting for an answer. But, what did he mean by that? Was I smiling too much? Had I showed my happiness so much that everyone had noticed? Uh-oh.

"I…I don't know what you're talking." I sputtered out, looking straight ahead.

"Oh really? The moment Squall's name was heard, you went all sunshine and rainbows. Don't deny it, Hayner. I saw it." He sat rigid, like he was trying not to go jump off and find Leon. "You like him, don't you?"

The last question made me nearly stop the horses, but I froze instead. It was that obvious? How long had I been showing it? Trying not to blush, I kept my eyes focused on the horses.

"I…do, sort of." I admitted quietly. "But he's never showed any interest in me, so it isn't like we've ever been lovers or anything." Why was I explaining this to him? "I just like him; nothing more will come of it. Why do you care, anyway?" I threw back at him.

Now it was his turn to freeze, his eyes narrowing, as if in deep thought. We sat in silence as I waited for an answer of some sort, an explanation, something. He said nothing, and as time passed, I became more impatient.

"Are you going to answer me?" I finally asked.

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut?" he shot back, his tone dark.

I frowned at him, and he gave me a snarl in return. He was going to stay stubborn, no matter what I did or said. Ridiculous.

"Hey! Hayner!" Kairi called from the carriage roof in front, waving. "We finished your outfit, by the way! Thought you could wear it when we stop at Radiant Garden!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry, Seif', we're almost done with yours!" Namine added, peeking down at us. "We just need to make sure we got the small details correct."

Seifer nodded at them, but he remained mute. Was he angry at me? Irritated at something else? What was up with the ex-general?

"Hey. What's going on with you?" I murmured.

Namine and Kairi, oblivious to our conversation, went back to doing whatever it was, leaving me with free reign to speak my mind. Seifer sat stiffly as I leaned over, but I didn't care if he wanted to have this conversation or not; I wanted answers.

"What's gotten you so riled up? You've been acting odd, and I don't like it. Tell me what goes on in that brain of yours."

"It's nothing you ever need to know about." he spat, turning a glare at me. "Stay out of my business, Divenity."

I flinched away at the bite in his voice, taken aback by the rudeness he had displayed. His eyes went back to looking straight ahead, pretending that nothing had been said, but the atmosphere had changed with us. The tightness, the anger, the confusion. It was a never-ending battle of emotions when it came to Seifer.

I focused on driving, my thoughts now staying contained in my head, swirling around. The thing that irked me the most was that I hadn't gotten a single answer out of him.

* * *

I knew Hayner was upset and frustrated with my curt reply, but there was no way I was going to reveal my knotted feelings I had. Hayner was the very last person I wanted to tell. Fuu, yes. Kairi and Namine, maybe. Olette, sure. But Hayner?

I kept my emotions under control, checking to make sure I wasn't showing any on my face. Hayner had the strange power to be able to easily read a person's face rather easily.

Hayner was clearly furious with my attitude towards him, showing obvious signals without even realizing it. The tightness on the reins, the dent in his eyebrow, the bright flame of lividness that shone in his brown eyes. I could read him too easily now. I could bet ten munny that he wasn't going to speak to me for a while.

Hours passed by, the sun rose, the Josei Gypsies laughed and joked ahead, and not a word passed between us. I had long since finished my food, and we were left with only our own thoughts. I was tempted to ask him how long it would be until we got to Radiant Garden, but Namine answered it for me before I could open my mouth.

"Only a little farther, guys! We're almost to Radiant Garden!"

Kairi popped up, a grin on her face. "Then we can finally get to Port Royal!"

Hayner looked slightly happier, sitting upright, his face more relaxed. I didn't need to ask to know he was thinking of only one person. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head before looking away in disgust. Nature seemed to laugh at me, mocking me with its beauty on how overjoyed everyone was. Everyone but me.

"Damn nature."

"Seifer!" I looked up, just as something large and white fell on top of my head. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Idiot, you were supposed to tell him to catch it!" Namine tsked.

I pulled off the white object, examining it. It was my white coat, along with the rest of my outfit. Namine and Kairi grinned down at me, the red-headed gypsy looking slightly sheepish. She apologized, then ordered me to put it on the moment I could. I laughed, agreeing.

"Seifer, catch!" Namine called.

I snatched up the articles of clothing, finding it to be Hayner's outfit. The pattern of his shirt would definitely bring out his brown eyes…I had gone and done it again! Putting the bundle of clothes into my lap, I sat there and rubbed my face, mentally exhausted and physically raging over this whole fiasco. Hopefully, by the time my plan went into action, my mind would be to preoccupied to think about any gypsy boys with brown eyes. Hopefully…

* * *

**Oh Seifer...you're in such denial, it hurts. Could someone please hit him with a Struggle bat and make him come to his senses? Namely, Hayner and/or Fuu.  
**

**Well, this is what I thought would be alright until the next chapter comes up. Will Hayner and the gang meet Leon's group in Radiant Garden? Or will another character make themselves known? Find out in the next chapter~!**


	18. Fighting Obvious Feelings

**Ah, another chapter. Here we have the group, riding off to Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastian. Now, on to the story.**

**Thank you all for the comments!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Rain. It was raining. Not very hard, but enough to get us all wet. Fuu had been the one to warn us ahead of time, and we had set up a cover over our heads, shielding us from the majority of it. Donald and Goofy seemed fine, trotting happily along the muddy path, following after Olette's carriage.

"Do you think it'll be easier to sneak through with this rain?"

Hayner turned to me, his eyes blinking. Then, he laughed and leaned back.

"Yes, it should be much simpler. We could possibly even stroll right through and no one would notice."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. To be honest, it didn't matter to me. My thoughts revolved around my great plan. Riku and Rai were following behind us, I knew, keeping out of sight. It would appear that everything was going well. It wasn't very far, now, until we got to Port Royal. Then, it would all begin.

"Seifer." I hummed in reply, pushing aside my plan to listen to the gypsy beside me. "Are we…ever going to speak of what happened…that one time?"

Taken aback by the sudden open question, I stared at him. Hayner's head was down, but I could see his ears had turned bright pink. I didn't answer.

"…I see." Hayner muttered, sounding slightly disappointed.

* * *

I hadn't expected him to say yes. In fact, I was sort of glad he hadn't. It would have only led to certain things I did not need to think or say aloud. Seifer was obviously unwilling to voice his side of the story to me, anyways. There was no point in pushing him to tell, and I knew he wouldn't force me to, either. It was to stay a secret forevermore.

"Well…you look good in that outfit. It suits you better than your general one." I said, quickly changing the topic.

His lips curled up into a smirk, and I felt my cheeks grow warm as I looked away. Why had I said that? Yes, he looked better in the new outfit Namine and Kairi had made him, but saying it to him made it seem more…embarrassing. Besides, he wasn't going to compliment me in return, so why bother?

But…it certainly did suit him. The large pants were made of animal skin, smoothed to perfection until it shimmered against the rain, along with the colorful blue and white patterned shirt that showed off a good amount of muscle. Add the white coat that was outlined in red fox fur, and he was the most handsome gypsy I had ever come across. Besides Leon, of course.

Myself, on the other hand, wore my own outfit, liking the feel of a smooth cloth once more. My green and gold pants were baggy on me, just the way I liked, my purple/black shirt less baggy on me. Kairi had insisted on making me more presentable for the Gipsi Gathering, and I hadn't dared to argue with her. Namine had fixed my shawl, which was now wrapped around my shoulders, warming me. I had to say, I liked the new look.

"Tell me of your friends." Seifer suddenly commanded, looking up at the clouded sky.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored. Entertain me." he sighed.

After a moments hesitation, I opened my mouth and began to tell of Roxas and Sora, how we had become a group, of Terra and Aqua and Ven. He listened, never glancing my way as I explained of the time when Leon and I had been practicing on how to use daggers in certain situations, and he had slashed my pants and gave me his. I watched for some sort of emotion, a chuckle, a smirk. He did none of that. I was tempted to ask what was on his mind, or if there was something wrong, but then, thought better of it. It wasn't like he was going to spill his guts out to me.

* * *

Hayner just went on and on, smiling as he recalled memories of his dear friends, of the times they had spent together. He told me of his group members, Roxas and Sora, and how they were brothers and his best friends. He talked about Terra, who Ven, Sora and Roxas's other brother, had fallen for. And of Aqua, the lovely gypsy woman who had healed him that one time in the forest as I watched from the shadows without anyone's knowledge.

Then, he went on to Squall. Telling memory after memory, I could only feel angry, frustrated. What was so great about him? From what Hayner was telling me, he was mostly emotionless, he was too self-centered, and he thought he was a great leader of gypsy people. I highly doubted that.

"…and then, he ran forward to attack me, and I guess I just went on instinct and moved to dodge it, but he somehow reached me and cut my pants up. It was so funny, and we stopped practicing and just laughed about it. Then, he went and got me a pair of his pants, and I had to wear them with a leather belt, or else they would fall to my ankles." Hayner grinned. "It's something I'll never forget."

Glaring up at the sky, I said nothing in return. Had they done anything else? Had they kissed? Hayner had told me they were never lovers, and never would be. But…what if that wasn't entirely true?

"Oh, and then there was this time where Ven and Roxas pulled a prank on Sora, and he ended up falling in this river…" I let him keep talking, ignoring him now to let my anger burn inside me.

I decided, then and there, that Squall would be the first gypsy to take down. He was to be the one to be arrested. And I would see to his punishment personally.

* * *

Seifer and I didn't speak throughout the rest of the trip after I had finished my stories of my friends. His only reply afterwards was, "That's interesting." Then, he had turned away from me, leaning over to look to the side and watch the trees pass by. Something was off about him, as if he had gotten sick of me talking on and on. Had I been talking for too long?

Olette's carriage suddenly pulled to a stop, and I did the same. Kairi and Namine hopped out, running up to a tree and beginning to climb it, stretching their legs. Fuu merely got out, a large red cloak covering her from head to toe, letting the rain get her. Olette got out as well, and went over to us.

"Well, it's right up ahead. Seifer, your horse is quite a good addition to my carriage. She's pulls it quite nicely." Seifer grunted in return, jumping off the carriage seat and walking off. Olette turned to me. "What's with him?"

"I don't know…"

"Anyways, we need to hurry through Radiant Garden while the rain acts as our cover. Once we get to Hollow Bastian, it'll be easier to get through. I hope this goes right."

I nodded, my eyes darting to Seifer's retreating figure more than once. Kairi and Namine called down to him from the tree, but he waved them off, going over to Fuu. The two began to whisper to one another, looking secretive. What were they talking about?

"Did you two argue over something?" Olette asked, worry etched on her face.

"…no." I sighed, turning away. "I'm going to feed the horses. Don't worry about it." I said over my shoulder.

Going into my carriage, I grabbed a sack of apples, then went and began to feed Goofy and Donald, feeling upset for some strange reason.

* * *

Glancing at Hayner, I saw he was treating the horses to apples, his back to me. He fed an apple to the black one, who nudged the gypsy boy gently, as if trying to cheer him up and comfort him. Hayner petted the horse's neck, then fed the white one before walking towards me.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything. Instead, he went past Fuu and I, clearly avoiding eye contact, his shoulders slumped. What was wrong with him? Had Olette told him something that upset him? Watching him, he went and pulled out an apple, holding it out to Elenar, who sniffed him and the food hesitantly. She immediately seemed to trust him, and took the food. He went on to the rest of the horses, his face showing distress. What was going on in that mind of his?

"Go to him. He is in need of comfort." Fuu whispered.

"But-"

"Go." she ordered, shoving me in his direction.

I did as I was told, still not liking the way she pushed me around so easily. Going over, I stood beside Elenar, watching him keep feeding the horses. Elenar neighed softly, her nose nudging me towards him. I frowned at her, lightly smacking her neck. She only pushed me harder, forcing me to get closer to him. Even my own horse wanted me to go to Hayner.

Standing as close as I dared, I coughed, trying to get his attention. It worked after a third time, and he raised his head and acknowledged me those brown eyes. He currently looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes wide and sad. He usually was so strong and fierce, showing no weakness if he dared help it. I knew him well enough.

"Any particular reason that you're all mopey?" I asked, regretting the way I had worded it the moment it came out of my mouth.

"No." he shot back, now frowning at me. "Leave me alone, Almasy."

I was surprised he remembered my last name.

"Look, will you just talk to me so everyone can get off my back? They all wanted me to come talk to you, so here I am. Start talking."

He stood there with an odd expression on his face, then spun on his heel and walked away as fast as he could. And, by the way he was carrying himself, he was furious at me and the rest of the group for interfering. Headstrong, as usual.

"He's only angry at himself, Seifer. Don't take it to heart." Olette said, popping out of nowhere. "He does that with everyone, even Roxas and Sora."

"…right."

I decided that it best to leave the hot-headed gypsy boy be, and went to get Kairi and Namine out of the trees before they caught colds.

* * *

Storming into my carriage, I slammed the door shut and tossed the half-empty sack of apples to the ground, thoroughly ready to stab something. Or someone, in my opinion. How could Seifer just think he deserved to get into my personal business? And, besides, I hadn't been showing that I was upset…had I?

"Damn…" I sat down on the floor, covering my face with my hands. "What is the matter with me?"

A knock at the carriage door, then a soft voice spoke. "You're confused, aren't you?" It was Fuu. "Hayner, you need to realize where your heart lies."

Silence ensued, but the words had done their work. All I wished to know was…what did that mean?

* * *

** Yeah, what does that mean, Fuu? Huh? HUH? (Seriously, Hayner, use your brain. It isn't that hard to figure out.)  
**

**Well, the two have had another fight. -_- Nothing new there.**

**Now, the next chapter will start off where they finally get to Radiant Garden, seeing as I've been delaying it for so long. You guys are probably all like, "GET ON WITH IT!". Don't worry, I will. And Axel will be coming up, so get ready for that. ;)**

**By the way, anyone notice how Seifer's is getting used to being a part of the gypsies? Because Fuu and I have noticed...**


	19. Acceptance

**I'm so sorry! I got grounded for an entire month, and I felt awful being unable to continue, but I'm finally done with my punishment, and I have a whole week and a half to catch up and give you guys a bunch of chapters! Yay~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Finally, we had arrived at our destination. The rain made it hard to see, but I already knew what it would look like if the sun was shining. Shops thriving, people bustling about, soldiers marching along or standing at their posts. It was a busy place, full of interesting people and areas. In the far distance (if the rain wasn't blocking everything), was the ruins of the wondrous castle of Hollow Bastian, still standing after so many years, unused and amazing.

"We're here." Seifer said.

"Yeah."

I got off the drivers' seat and went to nuzzle with Donald and Goofy, who both welcomed me, their breath barely visible in the cold rain. Seifer followed me, standing off to the side, watching me.

"Guys, come on." I heard Olette say quietly.

"Coming." I replied, petting the two stallions one more time before going to talk to the Josei Gypsies. "So, what's the plan?"

"We ride through the old ruins." Namine answered.

"Wait…you want to go around? But that's the long way, and it's dangerous there. Especially with this rain. No, we need to go through town. Besides, not many people are outside today, and no one will be out in this weather to question us. It'll be fine." I argued.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Hayner's right." Seifer spoke up.

That got my attention quickly. I twisted my head to stare at him, and he gave me a smirk in return.

"What? Too shocking?" He reached out and poked my forehead. "You look dumb like that, you know."

I frowned, batting his hand away, slightly afraid of whether or not that weird flame would return to haunt us. But only the tiniest of sparks came to life by the touch, then vanished to become a part of the rain. Seifer noticed the magic come and go as quick as a breath, but it stayed with us, wrapping us in a warm cocoon. Oh, it was hard to resist.

"So…we're going to just stroll through town?" Kairi asked, showing concern. "What if someone spots us, like a soldier?"

"We can easily get rid of him, Kairi. It'll be fine." Olette said.

I choked on words, trying to speak, but that stupid fire had made me lose my voice. Seifer was equally affected, his face scrunched up, as if trying to think of something important. Fuu's eye was upon us, watching the scene unfold before her without doing a thing, letting the magic do as it pleased.

"Hayner? Seif'? You two okay?"

I put a hand to my head, noting the feverish feel on my skin. Was Seifer's the same? I didn't dare find out, lest the flame burst open again and make us do something… irrational, like last time.

"I don't feel well." I murmured.

Kairi brushed the back of her hand on my cheek, and her eyes widened. Fuu coughed, her smirk wide.

"You need to lie down." Kairi exclaimed, checking Seifer's forehead. "You both do."

"They'll lie down in Hayner's carriage. They need to rest." Namine said, looking to her leader for acceptance.

"Yes. Go, you two. We'll make sure to wake you if anything should happen." Olette said, shooing us off.

I gulped, but wandered off to hop into the carriage, that fire between us still banked, waiting for one of us to dare try something. This was horrid. Seifer hopped in and shut the door, the sound of rain becoming muted. Other than that, complete silence.

* * *

Hayner sat down onto a small bed that was pressed against the side of the carriage, his eyes looking everywhere but me. He was nervous, hesitant to even try anything in fear of that fire burning brighter. Damn, this was getting to be too much. Deciding to stand in front of the only entrance and exit, I folded my arms over my chest, trying to appear at ease.

"You know, I think Fuu knows what's going on with this…thing." Hayner spoke up.

"I noticed." I grumbled, recalling the many times I had caught her eye glimmering whenever that magic burst open. "It's irritating that she won't do anything about it."

"Yeah…"

More silence. It would seem we couldn't even hold a conversation anymore, thanks to this whole ordeal that was going on. Hayner began to fiddle with his hair, twirling a strand of it and hanging it over his forehead. It made him look utterly childish…yet…cu-

My mind froze. Was I about to say something in my head that I dare not? I watched Hayner do it again, keeping himself distracted. Oh man, even in the dark, he seemed more of a siren than he had at the river, when I had stumbled upon him bathing. The small window on the door was shining a small, blue-ish light on him, the rain shadows running down his face. The carriage felt cramped, the temperature turning up a notch.

"Seifer?" Hayner asked, sounding nonchalant. "When we get to Port Royal, promise me you won't go off to join some other group."

Surprised by the sudden request, I stared at him. His cheeks flushed, and he feebly kept twirling his hair, embarrassed now.

"Why bring that up all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Just…because." he replied lamely.

Hm…it would appear to be more than that. Was he afraid to tell me something? I opened my mouth, not sure what to say, and closed it again. I never was good in these certain situations. Where were Shiki and Xion when I needed them? A knock from behind me made both of us jump, and I moved aside as the door opened, revealing Olette and Fuu.

"You two alright?" the leader asked, eyeing us.

"Yeah…"I glanced at Hayner, who blinked up at me before turning away, his face glowing red in the dark. "We're just talking."

"Well, you both need some sleep. Especially you, Hayner. We need you in the special meetings at Port, remember?"

"Alright, alright. I'll get some sleep." He lay down on the small bed, curling up. "See? Going to sleep now."

Olette rolled her eyes, then turned to me. "We just came to inform you both that we're going to ride through town. If you want to join us, Seifer, it would be nice for the extra help. Or you can stay here an-"

"Sure, I'll help." I cut in. Anything seemed better than cooping myself up in here and letting that weird magic surround us.

Olette gave me an odd look, and I felt my face grow warm. Rarely did I get embarrassed, but this was something that any man would run from. Fuu suddenly leaned forward and whispered something into Olette's ear. The leader's eyes widened, glanced behind me to Hayner, than to me before smirking.

"Very well, Seifer. Then you'll be following me through both Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastian. Which means you'll be driving this carriage."

I nodded and jumped out, glad to be free. The rain poured down on me, dousing me in icy droplets, cooling my heated skin. Lifting my face to the sky, I closed my eyes, allowing more drop upon my face. Oh, that felt nice.

"Come on, lover boy." Olette sighed in exaggeration, grabbing hold of my ear and dragging me behind her. "Get out of the rain or you'll get really sick. And that's the last thing we both need."

"Ow! Seriously, Olette?"

She only forced me to sit in the drivers' seat, then handed me the reins. Fuu's wide grin of enjoyment never left her face. I glared at her.

"Now." Olette grabbed my attention once more. "You need to make sure to act inconspicuous if anyone should see us. And, hopefully, we'll come across no one."

"And what of Hayner?" I found myself asking, then mentally hitting myself as the two gypsy women gave me knowing looks.

"He needs rest. He's a main part of the Gipsi Gathering. Just ride smoothly so he can sleep, alright?" She put her hands on her hips, nodded, and walked off.

"Falling." Fuu muttered, barely audible over the rain.

"What does th-" She walked off before I could finish, her cloak swirling around her. "Unbelievable. Gypsy women are just as bad as royals."

* * *

Lying alone in the carriage, without any distractions, was nice. All I could hear was the sound of the pounding rain, nothing else. The carriage jolted to life, meaning that we had begun to sneak through town. I sighed, rolling over onto my back, putting my hands behind my head.

"What I wouldn't wish for Roxas and the others to be here…" I breathed in the dark.

In truth, I missed their company, their laughter and friendship they gave. Not that I didn't like Olette and the others, but I missed my own group. And then, there was Seifer…who I had no clue what to do with. I wasn't even entirely sure as to why I had asked him not to join any groups when we got to Port Royal.

Any new addition to the gypsy world was welcome to choose a group and ask to join it, and the leader of said group could easily accept the person or reject them. Of course, Sora and Roxas had been my friends before they were my own group, so it had just gradually become what we were today: the Camlo Gypsies.

Once we arrived to Port Royal, Seifer would, no doubt, be bombarded by thousands of leaders practically begging for the ex-general to join them and their team. He would leave and forget all about the plain gypsy boy who he had traveled with. The very thought made me feel…almost nostalgia. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, trying to block out the feeling, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

"Great…"I groaned to myself. "Now I've gone and done it; I shouldn't be thinking of that prick in any positive way, whatsoever."

But some small voice in the back of my mind told me that might be alright to do. It just might.

* * *

**Well, there! Seifer almost called Hayner cute, but he DID say he was a siren, so it's basically the same thing. -_- duh.  
**

**And Hayner is beginning to accept his feelings~!**

**Now, they have to stroll through town without getting attention...good luck with that, guys. **

**I love Fuu and Olette. _**


	20. So Close, Yet So Far

**Another one, just as I had promised! It's finally getting to where I want it! Yay~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Seiner (because than there would be a bunch of merchandise out in the world if I did!).**

* * *

The carriage nudged me from side to side, the rain blocking out any other sounds, including the usual noise of the carriage riding along the cobble road. Olette rode ahead of me, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. I was beginning to regret not staying with Hayner in the carriage, strange magic be damned.

_Wait…did I really just say that?!_ I shook my head in bewilderment, holding my head with one hand, the other keeping a firm grip on the reins. I had just admitted liking the gypsy boy's company, didn't mind the odd fire that stayed between us. What was going on in my head? This gypsy had gotten into my brain, had fiddled with my thoughts like he had with his hair earlier. I didn't dare say he had me wrapped about his finger, because that would mean…

What would that mean…? That I was alright with it? That I was willing to be a part of the gypsy culture, be a part of this new, simple life? Be with Hayner? My blood ran cold at that thought.

"No…Seifer, you're losing it. You need to keep your eyes set on your goal: destroy all gypsies, Hayner included." I said under my breath.

I was glad no one was with me now. I must have looked like a madman, clutching my head and muttering to myself. I hoped the rain would be merciful and curtain me from prying eyes. Meaning Fuu.

"Hey. Mind scooting over?" a voice said above me.

I jumped and looked upward, staring up at brown eyes and ruffled hair that was getting wet by the second. I moved to the side, and Hayner did a complicated, yet graceful, move, landing beside me with a small smile on his face.

"Did you really have to climb up on the roof, Hayner?" I scoffed.

"I slept long enough, so I thought I might as well. How far are we?"

I shrugged, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I needed to get it together, and Hayner was not helping with that.

"Oh, we're almost through Radiant Garden. I'm surprised, though. Has anyone stopped us?" Hayner asked me, his eyes on me.

"No. We've gotten through without any problems." I answered curtly.

He scrutinized me with those eyes, but I refused to meet his gaze head on. No way was I going to fall into that trap.

"Are you okay?" A hand brushed my forehead, making me flinch when magic started up again. "Perhaps you should go rest now." Hayner offered quietly.

"I'm fine." I snapped, pushing his hand away.

"Well, sheesh. Sorry for caring for your well-being." he retorted, slouching away from me, glaring ahead.

* * *

What was up with him? All I did was touch him, had barely given life to the magic, and he had nearly jumped off the carriage to avoid me! It was like I had the plague without knowing it, and Seifer wanted to make sure he wouldn't catch it. I didn't make another move towards him, nor did I try and make conversation. I was through trying to be nice, to try and test out whatever was between us. And to think I had finally decided to tell myself I liked him, too! This was ridiculous.

Suddenly, the carriage ran over something – a rock or something – and I gasped as I fell over onto Seifer, and found myself…inches from his face. Our eyes met. The fire burst open, and I let my eyes slip close. I moved forward…

"Whoa! Seifer, stop! You're going to crash!" I heard Kairi call out.

Seifer moved away from me, looking ahead. He cursed and yanked the reins back, making Donald and Goofy whinny in surprise, going on their back legs. I gasped and jumped off to get to them, grabbing hold of Goofy's bridle, forcing him to the ground without hitting me, then went and did the same with Donald, who wasn't as willing as Goofy. Finally, Donald relaxed, and I patted their noses, calming them with soft words.

"Everyone alright?" Olette asked as she appeared.

"Yes." Namine replied, clinging to Kairi.

Seifer hopped down, and I blushed, remembering what had happened only moments ago. If Olette hadn't stopped the carriage, what would have occurred? Would we have possibly…

"Seifer, Hayner. Go and make sure everything is alright in your carriage. We'll check our own." Olette commanded.

"Alright." Seifer said, turning to go around the carriage.

I followed after confirming that Donald and Goofy were fine, my stomach was churning, hoping that he would bring up the almost-kiss we had had.

* * *

Could this be any more awkward? Standing here, pretending to be checking to make sure the carriage was alright and was _not_ ignoring the gypsy behind me. He stood close by, hovering nearby, a hopeful look on his face. I knew he wanted to talk to me about…earlier, but…

The way he had felt, his body pressed up against mine, warm and inviting. The way he had looked at me with those innocent, sensual eyes. And then, he had leaned in, and I…I had almost given in. I had almost snapped, had responded. Thankfully (or maybe, not so thankfully), Olette had stopped the carriage and I almost crashed into her.

Despite ignoring him, the memory of it was fresh in my head. I cleared my throat, trying to fill the tension.

"Well, it looks like everything is fine. Nothing broken, nothing destroyed." I spoke up.

"Yes, I-"

I quickly left him before he could finish his sentence, going back to Fuu and Olette, who seemed to have just examined the carriage.

"Seifer." Fuu said, wiping rain from her face. "Your face is red.

"Shut up."

"Well, the carriage is unharmed, and there are no signs of any sort of contact with the horses." Olette piped up, just as Namine and Kairi emerged from the carriage itself.

"Everything fine in here." Kairi said, grinning.

Namine scooted back inside, obviously not wanting to get wet. Olette gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright, get back inside, Kairi. Fuu, to the drivers' seat with me. Seifer, Hayner," She looked at me, then over my shoulder. I stiffened at the knowledge of knowing he was right behind me. "Let's get this long journey over with."

"Right." we all said in unison, and then set out.

* * *

We had gotten through Radiant Garden with no trouble, which wasn't normal. Even if it rained, there where at least a couple soldiers around, some guards to march about town. Something wasn't right. Now, we had stopped right at the borderline of Radiant Garden. From here on out, it would be a treacherous path of ruins and rocks, and it would be dangerous.

I had showed Olette of a secret stone area, where a room of sorts concealed us from prying eyes, letting us relax and unwind to eat and sleep.

As Namine and Kairi slept, Fuu sat in her own tent and Olette and Seifer making food, I simply tended to the horses, feeding and drying them, brushing them until I was satisfied. Seifer sat before the small fire, looking into the flames, off in space. Was he thinking of the same thing I was?

"Speak with him." Olette murmured as she passed by with wood loaded in her arms. "He's been acting weirder than usual."

I nodded and walked over to him, plopping myself down beside him. He didn't flinch, too caught up in his thoughts. I wished I could read his mind, just this once, to see what he was thinking about. I wanted to ask if it was of the kiss that had almost happened, but I doubted he was going to reveal anything to me after all that. Instead, I settled for coughing, quickly catching his attention after the second time.

"So…" I started off. "I just wanted to s-"

"Don't even speak of it, Divenity. It never occurred, never happened. In fact, none of it did. Not the magic, not the weird moments, not the…"

Not the kiss.

I blinked up at him, shocked at his bizarre behavior. I may not know Seifer well, but I knew him enough. He was nervous or confused, his eyes darting around, avoiding me at all costs. And though I didn't want to, I felt pained at the clear rejection. He didn't want anything to do with me. All those times I thought he was jealous had been nothing more than disgust.

"Fine." I snarled, and got to my feet, wanting nothing more than be as far from him as possible.

* * *

I followed Hayner with my eyes, silently watching as he stormed away, thoroughly done with me. Honestly, I was unsure as to what had triggered his anger, but the way I had worded things probably was the reason. Olette came into view, dumping the wood to the floor with a sigh.

"Now what did you do, Seifer?" she asked, gesturing in the direction Hayner had stomped off.

"Look, it's none of your-"

"If you dare complete that sentence, I will punch you, Almasy."

How did everyone remember my full name?

"Fine. Whatever."

"Now answer my question: what did you say or do to Hayner?"

Great. This would be fun to explain.

* * *

**Ah, Seifer. So smart, yet so stupid. Hit him for us, would you, Olette?  
**

**Poor Hayner. In my opinion, I would have punched Seifer. You don't lead someone on, then break their heart. Jerk. Course, he doesn't know that yet, nor does he fully regret it...yet. Oh man, you're gonna get what's coming to you, Seifer Almasy.**

**Hope you like it!**


	21. Denial

**Well, another chapter. Now that the team has gotten through Radiant Garden safely, it's going to be Hollow Bastian soon. YES!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I sat there, Olette pretending to pick at her nails, my leg bouncing up and down. I didn't say anything, waiting for her to say something, anything. I had told her everything, from the moment in Fuu's tent to now.

"Well?" I finally hissed.

"It's so obvious, Seifer. Thing is, you both are too blind. But," She went over and patted my shoulder, smirking. "don't worry. Soon, you'll get it. In fact, you almost have. And I can bet ten gold pieces that Hayner's nearly close to figuring it out." she said, looking in the direction of where Hayner's carriage sat.

"Wait, what does that me-"

"I'd better go tell the others that dinner is ready. Fuu loves wolf meat, and I've been saving it." she said quickly, running off.

I cursed in my head, hanging my head and trying to just let her advice absorb in me. But the words were so…I stood up, my eyes wide as it struck me.

"I…why that little…saying I like him, the thought is…ugh!"

I couldn't stand this anymore. I needed to speak to people with some sense. Without telling any of them, I left and began to stroll through Radiant Garden, looking for a sign, some sort of movement.

"Seifer, over here."

I turned and found both Rai and Riku, sitting in a small area that was shaded by some cloth. Riku's hair shimmered due to the rain, his eyes covered by his long bangs. Rai was practically bouncing up and down, always having liked the rain. What odd friends I had, but the very sight of them made me relax. They were familiar, had common sense. These were my true people.

"Hey. Nice to see you. Still weird to see you in that outfit." Riku murmured, wringing his hair out, probably for the fifth time, water dripping down onto the floor.

"It suits you, though. After the plan, you should keep it." Rai offered, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, but my heart sped up at the sound of the plan. I needed to keep a level head. I couldn't afford to lose sight of my goal.

"I'm going to burn it the moment this is all over." I spat, glaring at Rai.

He raised his hands in submission, saying nothing. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, my head beginning to ache. This was too stressful. What was I thinking, doing this?

"By the looks of it, you've been having trouble." Riku commented, ignoring the scowl I sent his way. "Should I join in with your group?"

"…what?"

Rai leaned forward, eyes wide. "You mean you're going to join Seifer in pretending to be a gypsy now? Weren't you going to do that later?" he asked.

"Well, Seifer's probably slipping at keeping his act up. He should have someone help him." Riku flashed me a mocking smile. "Why not me?"

"Because Hayner's going to warn the others. Besides, I am completely capable of doing this mission without anyone helping me."

Riku's grin widened. "That's not what I saw earlier. All snuggled up with that little gypsy boy and kissing-"

"We weren't kissing!" I jumped in, but Riku continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"-while giving him this dorky, lustful gaze." He got up. "You need my help, Almasy. Quit being stubborn and admit it; you've been falling for that gypsy."

"Seif'? That true?" Rai muttered in wonder.

I turned away, my arms crossed indignantly over my chest. Why did they have to witness that? It had been a spur of the moment, nothing more. Feeling anything besides irritation towards the gypsy boy was what I felt. But it everyone thought there was something more!

"No, it isn't. I don't have any feelings to that filth."

Riku gave me a look, one that told me he doubted my words, but didn't speak. Rai just stared at me, blinking.

I didn't know if they would ever believe me, but, the thing was, I was even doubting myself even. Damn…

* * *

"Where's Seifer?" I asked as I shut the carriage door.

"Probably pouting somewhere." Olette snickered.

Raising an eyebrow in question, she gave me a wink, then set out to give Fuu her food. I snatched up some meat and chewed on it, glancing around for any sign of blond hair or a white coat, but no such luck.

"I wonder if we'll have any trouble going through Hollow Bastian tomorrow." Kairi said between bites.

Namine nodded, her mouth currently full. Fuu hummed in response. I kept my eyes focused on my meat as Olette sat beside me. The four began a conversation, talking of the different paths they could take to take to Port Royal. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind me.

"Seifer! How nice of you to join you." Kairi exclaimed as I turned around.

"Where have you been?" Olette asked him.

"Walking around." was his curt reply, sitting down next to me and brooding before the fire.

I gulped down the rest of my food and took another piece of meat, then held it out to him, daring myself to be nice.

"Um…hungry?"

"…thanks." he grumbled, grabbing it out of my hands and taking a ferocious bite.

Olette nudged my arm, glad to see that I was making an effort. Kairi and Namine giggled quietly, Fuu giving off a smirk while eating.

"So…um…we're almost to Port Royal." I started off lamely.

"Yeah. I know."

Olette snorted, then got up and walked off, Kairi and Namine doing the same. Fuu remained seated, too engrossed in her food to really be a bother. I was basically alone with Seifer. This was my opportunity to set things right.

"So…have you ever been to Port Royal?"

"No."

"Well, then I bet you've never heard of what dangers lurk there, do you?"

My words piqued his interest, and he finally looked me in the eye. "Like what?"

"Oh, the usual. Pirates, bandits…sirens."

* * *

Sirens? That wasn't possible. Sirens were nothing more than fictional creatures, fairy tales. It wasn't possible. My facial expression must have showed shock, making Hayner smile.

"Hard to believe?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, I thought the same thing a couple years ago. That is, until I nearly lost Roxas and Leon to some of them."

That name again…

"Are we going to meet some at Port Royal?" I asked curiously, distracting myself from the name that I didn't want to hear.

"Hard to say, really. We'll be going out to sea in order to get to where the Gipsi Gathering will be held, so it's open to all sorts of possibilities." he shrugged.

"Mind telling me this interesting story of how you met sirens?" I asked, strangely intrigued.

Hayner's cheek went pink, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, then opened his mouth to tell me the story.

"Guards." Fuu gasped suddenly, standing up.

* * *

I got to my feet, craning my neck around, looking for whatever Fuu was seeing. She shook her head, then pointed in the way we had come. There was two soldiers coming our way, laughing and talking.

"They haven't seen us yet." Seifer whispered into my ear. My heart jumped in my chest, then began to pound. "Hurry. Fuu's gonna to warn the others. Get to the carriage. Quickly."

I nodded, and the two of us snuck off, climbing into the drivers' seat, glad to see that Donald and Goofy were saddled up. Olette started off, moving out into Hollow Bastian's territory, Seifer snapping the reins and following behind. I grabbed hold of the roof and pulled myself backwards onto it, crouching as I looked behind us. The guards had seen us by now, and were running after us, shouting something I couldn't hear over the rain. I climbed back down and sat beside Seifer.

"How close?" he asked.

"Not that close. We're gaining some distance between them, though." I added quickly when I noticed the look in his eyes. "Something wrong, Seifer?"

"…no." he whispered.

I could tell that he wasn't happy about something, and I wasn't about to go and ask him, lest he turn his anger at me. Sitting there in silence, I waited a couple minutes, the road getting gradually bumpier as we got deeper into Hollow Bastian's ruins.

"I'll go check." I said, swinging back up onto the roof.

Not a single living soul was behind us. We were safe from harm. I breathed a sigh of relief, turning my face up to the sky, feeling the rain on my skin.

"We're safe." I said once I had plopped back next to Seifer.

His body relaxed, looking less tensed. I waited, wondering what he would say or do next. I was surprised when he sighed, handing me the reins. I took it, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He looked exhausted, rubbing his face with his hands and staring blankly ahead, glancing at me once before shaking his head. I finally decided to ask.

"Something bothering you?"

"…nothing you need to worry your pretty, little head over." he replied tiredly.

I frowned in confusion, keeping my eyes focused on the road ahead. I had no choice but to wait and see if he would tell me any of secrets.

* * *

** Seifer...is in such denial. I still think it funny that Riku saw Hayner and Seifer nearly kiss. XD  
**

**And they've gotten into Hollow Bastian, now they're going to have an interesting journey through that place...oh this is going to be good.**

**Hope you guys are waiting in anticipation for the next chapter, 'cause it's going to be amazing...I hope.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	22. Starting Over

**What is wrong with me?! I read the previous chapter and found a bunch of spelling errors! ARGH!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter, and I really like this one.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Come on, Donald! Quit being stubborn and…ughhh!"

I watched in amusement as Hayner tugged at the horse's bridle, leaning backward and digging his heels into the dirt, yet the horse refused to move. Goofy snorted, shaking his mane as if laughing at the gypsy boy. I coughed, hiding a chuckle of my own. Hayner gave me a look over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Almasy. This isn't as easy as it looks." he hissed at me with a glare.

I threw my head back and fully laughed, glad to be feeling less annoyed and whatnot. We had gone many miles into Hollow Bastian, leaving Radiant Garden behind. Now we had come across a strange pathway where the rocks climbed to the sky. It was certainly a dangerous area to be walking through, especially in the rain. We had to be on our guards through this passageway.

"Still not budging?" Kairi called to us.

"Yeah." I laughed. "He refuses to make a single step in this place."

The red-head came over beside me, pulling her own cloak of bright lavender on, the hood on her head. I was completely fine with standing in the rain. A little water never hurt anyone.

"Wow, go Hayner." she giggled.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

She laughed again, then nudged me with her elbow. I glanced down at her, and she set her indigo eyes on me.

"So…how has it been between you and Hayner?" she asked quietly. "I mean, we've noticed that you haven't really liked each other's company. Neither of you have tried to sneak into each other's tents. What's going on with you two?"

I stiffened beside her, pressing my lips together. Did I dare lie, or should I tell her the truth? Before I could make up my mind and say anything, a cry of horror came from Hayner. We turned our attention to him, finding him sitting in mud, a look of disgust and hopeless on his face. Kairi and I exchanged a look, then burst out laughing. Hayner growled and stood up, then slipped and feel back down, getting dirtier, which only got Kairi and I to laugh harder.

"Oh, you two think it's so funny, don't you?" he sneered, getting up again, this time staying on his feet. "Well, you try moving Donald through. I'm going to ask Fuu to clean me up with some water magic."

With that, he stormed off, looking utterly hilarious. Kairi and I finally stopped laughing enough to wipe the tears from our eyes.

"Oh, that was too funny." She smiled at me. "That's the first time I've actually heard you laugh, Seifer." she commented.

"Well…" I paused. "It's been a while since I've laughed like that. It felt good to."

She grinned, then announced she was going to get out of the rain and into the carriage, leaving me with the challenge of getting Donald to move. I stepped in front of the white horse, who neighed softly to acknowledge me. It would seem he had finally begun to accept me. Goofy neighed as well, bumping me with my nose. I touched their noses, then looked into Donald's black eyes.

"Come on, Donald. We need to get through this pass and hurry to Port Royal. Let's go." I said in my most intimidating general voice.

Donald didn't flinch or lift a hoof. I tried again.

"Donald, if you don't move, you won't get any food and we'll leave you here to get eaten by wolves."

Almost immediately, his eyes got big and he whinnied in fear, stomping nervously. I had finally gotten through his stubbornness. I patted his nose and rubbed Goofy's mane, calming them a bit.

"Well? Any luck, Seifer?" Hayner said in a snarky tone as he came back.

I nodded to his horses, who both neighed in unison and took a step forward. I smirked at Hayner in my success, who gave me a bewildered look.

"How did you do that?!"

"I have my ways." I shrugged, still smirking. "Come on, get the reins. I'll go tell Olette that we can continue making progress."

* * *

My eyes followed Seifer as he walked away, still proud of what he had achieved. When he had left my sight, I turned on Donald and Goofy.

"What the hell you guys! I thought you two were on my side, damnit!"

Donald ignored me, Goofy sneezed. Obviously, these two didn't care. Groaning in annoyance, I went and pulled myself onto the drivers' seat, grabbing the reins and sighing.

A moment later, Seifer came back, his smirk still present. He joined me in the drivers' seat, and I sat there, blatantly ignoring him.

"You're going to stay mad at me over something I didn't even do?" he asked after a moment.

"Yep." was my short reply.

"Whatever." He ruffled his hair with one hand, looking at me in a way that made me blush. "You'll have to talk to me sooner or later."

"I doubt that." I said, and closed my mouth tightly.

Appearing nonchalant about my attitude, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, sighing in relaxation. His own attitude had changed, thankfully, a couple of miles ago. Now he seemed more at ease, happier. What had changed him so much?

And then there had been his laugh, which still resounded in my head, a small echo that wouldn't leave me. He had sounded so…joyful. It was odd to hear such a beautiful thing fall from his lips…though, in my own case, he was handsome when he smiled. Or smirked. Or glared. Or…you get the idea.

Olette's carriage jolted to life, moving forward. I got Donald to move, Goofy trialing with him, and we were on our way. I glanced up at the tall rock walls, feeling a bit at odds. I wasn't sure of this path, due to the weather. If it had been sunny, I would have not worried as much. But now, with this endless rain, it was possible for a rockslide, a mudslide, something. I was on edge, and a voice in the back of my head told me this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Hayner wasn't comfortable with this place, that was for sure. It showed in his rigid position, as if he was going to bolt at the first pebble that dared move. I rolled my eyes and looked to the sky, unable to get Fuu's words out of my head. When I had gone to tell them Donald had agreed to keep moving, the gypsy fortune teller pulled me aside, whispering one sentence in my ear:

"It is beginning, Seifer."

Had she meant my fortune riddle? I hadn't even been able to understand it, and now she had spilled this news onto me. It made no sense.

"So…how long is this passageway?" I asked, trying to avoid thinking of Fuu and her strange words.

"I'm not talking to you." Hayner shot back.

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" I got a look from that comment. "What? It's true."

"Not the point, Seifer."

I shrugged and turned away, tuning out the rain. Honestly, my thoughts had cleared up recently due to the space and time Hayner had given me; I had to thank him for that some time. Now I could think about everything, about what I had done to get to where I was now. Lying, threatening, harming, pretending…or had I been? I was still debating whether or not I had been showing Hayner and the others the real me. Part of me felt like I had lied from the very beginning, was content on using the gypsies until up to the climax of my plan. Another part of me said that I had lost sight of who I was the moment Hayner had been thrown into that cage at the Enchanted Castle. The gypsy boy had taken over long ago, and I hadn't seen it coming.

"Seifer?" Hayner said, kicking me back into reality.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I chuckled, turning to face him.

"I just…wanted to ask you something." he told me, hesitating.

"And that would be…?"

He sucked in a breath, then looked me in the eye. "Why did you decide to leave behind the Enchanted Castle? Why would you want to be a gypsy after saying all those things to me?"

It was like he had read my mind.

I sat there, looking at him with an unsettling gaze, which he held without so much as flinching. Did I dare tell him everything and face the consequences now? Or should I lie to him, tell him whatever came to mind? I weighed the two options in my head and chose one.

* * *

"It isn't something I'd like to talk about." Seifer said, finally breaking the connection we had had.

"…oh."

Secretly, I had been hoping for some sort of explanation, anything. Instead, he had clearly avoided it, skimming over it and brushing it aside as if it were nothing. The sound of rain filled the silence between us. At least it wasn't an uncomfortable one anymore.

"Seifer?"

"What?"

"Are you…are we…friends?" I wanted to take back the words the minute I said it.

"Friends?" Seifer turned and stared at me. "More than acquaintances?"

"Well…er…I guess."

He said nothing, considering it. I held my breath. I didn't know what his answer would be, and I prayed he would say one word that would mean I could try getting closer to him. Besides, Olette, Kairi and Namine had given me a lecture when I had gone to see Fuu about how I should try and be more…cuddly with him. It had taken me a moment to realize what they meant, and I couldn't help but go red at that. I had completely forgotten that they thought we were lovers, even though we had showed no signs of being so. Well…expect for that one time in Fuu's tent…and when Namine had walked in on that one time…and the way we sort of acted with one another certainly didn't help things…

"Well, I guess so. There is one problem, though." I opened my mouth to ask what it was, and was caught off guard when he yanked me closer, careful not to pull the reins from my hands. "Are you that forgetful, Hayner? We're supposed to be lovers, remember?"

My cheeks warmed at that, having just been thinking about that a second ago. Could he read my mind?

"Well…um…we aren't." I said, looking away.

"Hm." I felt him take the reins from my hands, his eyes still on me. "True. But they don't know that, do they?" he whispered, stroking my cheek with his fingers.

* * *

What was I doing flirting with him? I had no idea what had come over me, but the sudden urge to tease him, to get him to squirm, had become overbearing, and I simply had to do it.

"Uh…that's…not…" Hayner murmured, his eyes downcast, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Really, Hayner…you're making this too easy." I laughed quietly into his ear.

He said nothing, probably trying to understand the situation I had thrown him into. I was having way too much fun to stop.

"Making what too easy?" he said after a minute or so.

"Hayner, do you not notice how hard you're blushing?" He went even redder, if that were possible, and turned further away, trying to scoot away from me. "See? You know it's true."

"That's not…I…" he trialed off.

I laughed, and the scent of rain and a scent I couldn't describe as other than Hayner filled my lungs. Oh, how intoxicating…I didn't care if Riku and Rai were watching now, and leaned in. It was about time I took a step towards something I could have for myself: happiness.

* * *

**Well, it would seem Seifer is done with being a complete ass...or is he?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter~!**

**I loved how this one turned out. Squee for Seiner!**


	23. Teasing the Boys

**Well, this one is highly one that looks like it should be shot. Oh well...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I could feel warm breath touch upon my lips, just inches away from mine. Did I dare move and close the distance, let that fire embrace us? Seifer had frozen, his hand still holding my arm, the other keeping the reins straight. I glanced up, thinking I would find myself looking right into blue eyes. Instead, he wasn't even paying any attention to me, his head turned to the left side of the rock wall.

"Seifer?"

"…I thought I saw something." he said, letting go of me, handing me the reins again. "I must be seeing things…"

Now disappointed, I held the reins and slouched in the seat. Seifer didn't let his eyes stray from the rock walls now, darting quickly back and forth.

"Seifer, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me, nor did he turn to look at me.

"Seifer, what's-"

Before I could finish the sentence, an arrow came right at me, its silver tip shining in the rain.

* * *

I could see Riku and Rai easily running along the top of the rock wall, trying to use the rain for cover. And now…Riku had been bold enough to pull out a bow and notch it with an arrow, pointing it right at Hayner! He let it fly at his intended target, and I frowned, thinking quickly.

Moving forward, I unsheathed my sword that I had kept at my side for so long, then tilted it so that the arrow would bounce off the flat end of it. Hayner gasped, seeing it, right as the arrow came towards us. Harmlessly, the arrow hit my sword with a clunk, then fell into my lap. I could felt Hayner's eyes on me, and took the arrow, holding it up for him to see.

"You're lucky." I waved it a bit. "That would have hit your chest and possibly kill you."

He nodded and said nothing, and I turned to look back to the rock walls. Riku and Rai were nowhere to be found. I cursed under my breath, glancing around to see if there was any sign of them, but no purchase. They had vanished into the dark, hiding from view. I wondered if Fuu had seen it.

"Shouldn't we tell Olette and the others?"

"No. Just keep going. They're hiding now, and they were after you." He opened his mouth to argue, but I cut in quickly. "I protected you, didn't I? Don't worry about it."

The statement got him blushing, and he didn't reply. I smirked, my mind recalling our earlier moment. I had been so close, but something had insisted to interrupt us.

Why had I done that? Well, it would seem I was possibly starting to agree with the others: I was falling for Hayner, simple as that. But that didn't mean I was comfortable with it. It was odd, feeling such things for a gypsy. But, after talking with Rai and Riku in Radiant Garden, something about our conversation had gotten to me. I wasn't sure what, but it didn't matter to me. I liked the gypsy boy, end of story.

And now, sitting beside him, having accepted what I felt, it was as if a load had fallen from my back. So many things were beginning to make sense, such as the moment when I had nearly kissed him when he was talking about Squall. My eyebrows went down at the thought of the gypsy leader, jealousy swirling in the pit of my stomach. At least I now knew what that strange feeling was when he came up.

"Seifer? Who were they?"

"The attackers?"

"Yeah. Did you get a good look at them?" Hayner asked me.

"No." I lied, innerly wincing at having just done so. "But they could still be following us."

Hayner gazed about, his brown eyes squinting to see through the rain. I did the same, looking for anything to give them away. They were going to get it when I saw them again. How could they just go and shoot at Hayner? What was the matter with those idiots?

* * *

Seifer wasn't happy about something. Again. His previously happy mood had disappeared, replaced by his usual scowl.

"Hayner, Seif'!" Both of us turned when we heard Kairi call our names from her carriage roof. We could see her crouching with her cloak flying about her, grinning. "We're almost through here! We're nearing Port Royal!"

My heart jumped at the thought of soon seeing Leon once more, and I glanced over to my companion beside me who had become so much more. Kairi climbed off the roof, and left us to go do whatever. We said nothing for a while, and I opened my mouth after a little bit too much silence.

"Well, we're almost there."

"Yeah. Hard to believe, seeing how long it seemed. But it's only been a couple days…" he trailed off.

"Yeah. Soon you'll permanently be a part of the gypsy family. You know, you'll be the first of the Imperial's to switch sides."

Blue eyes made me lose my train of thought, the two of us just letting the other stare. We had gotten used to the weird times like this, not saying anything. That is, until a certain voice decided to pop in.

"Hayner! Watch what you're doing, moron!"

I focused my attention ahead and gasped, pulling the reins back just in time. Olette and Fuu stood next to their carriage, looking faintly amused at what they had witnessed. I went red, but hopped down from the drivers' seat, apologizing to Olette for nearly ramming her carriage a second time.

* * *

I chuckled at the way Hayner was clearly embarrassed about being distracted and nearly destroying the Josei's carriage. Fuu's eye met mine, and she nodded, a smile on her face. I had a feeling she was glad to see we were taking our relationship in stride, letting it take its course.

"Well, it looks like we have a few more miles, and then we get to Port Royal. Problem is, we have to cross the bridge in order to do so." Olette told us.

Hayner smacked himself in the forehead. "How could I forget about that?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we have to cross it, no matter what. In this rain." Olette sighed. "It'll be dangerous, so we'll have to walk across while one person brings the carriage across."

"I'll do it." Hayner piped up, saluting.

"No." I jumped in, frowning at him. "I'll do it."

"Hayner's carriage." Fuu informed me, waving her finger.

Olette shrugged. "Fuu has a point there, Seif'. It's his carriage."

I gave her a look, one that told her to back down from this fight. Then I turned to Hayner, who had his eyebrows raised, daring me to just try and stop him.

"You're not going to go getting yourself killed, Divenity." I hissed, stepping closer, my eyes flickering to the rock walls, then back to Hayner. "You'll be out in the open, and I'm not about to let another arrow get a chance to pierce you."

Hayner paused, thinking my words over, then finally shrugged, walking away. Olette came over and touched my shoulder, grabbing my attention and momentarily stopping me from running after the gypsy boy.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's done this before." She smiled. "He's currently securing everything for when he pulls it across." She turned away. "Alright! Kairi, Namine! Go ahead with Fuu and Seifer and cross the bridge. Wait for us on the other side, understood?"

"Got it!" Kairi called out.

"Yes!" Namine said.

Fuu wandered away to go and join the seamstresses, leaving me with Olette. She gave me a stern look, one that warned me to go and do what I supposed to.

"Seifer," she said. "Hayner can take care of himself. He may be your lover, but he is his own independent person. Don't try and keep him on a leash, or else you'll never have the relationship you desire. Now go."

I glared at her, but walked away, standing beside Fuu, fuming.

* * *

"He's so intent on taking care of you, Hayner." Olette giggled when I got back from making sure everything was ready. "He was so angry with me, you should have seen it."

I said nothing, but Olette smirked when she caught the blush on my face, leaning closer to poke my cheek.

"Aw, you're blushing. How cute." she cooed.

"Olette, don't." I groaned, swatting her hand away. "The last thing I need is you to be teasing me."

She laughed quietly, then whispered into my ear, "Well, that's what Seifer is for, anyway."

Now I knew I was bright red, and hid my face by turning my back on her, ignoring her pleas and laughing apologizes.

* * *

"So I noticed that you and Hayner have been more lovey-dovey, Seifer." Kairi said aloud, poking my arm as we walked through the rest of the pathway. "Does that mean we'll get to run in on you two going at it?"

Now, there are many things that people can say, and I would never be humiliated or uncomfortable. But that one sentence got to me, and I chagrinned, trying to push aside the warmth in my cheeks and the images that popped into my brain, both of which failed. I coughed, pretending to be unaffected by those words.

"Oh, leave them alone, Kai'." Namine told her, giving her a look.

"Fine." Kairi pouted, then smirked up at me. "But it's still true. I can tell because it's written all over your face."

I hoped not.

* * *

**Seifer has finally...FINALLY...accepted it! Now their relationship should start blossoming from here on out!  
**

**I love the girls and their teasing. It's so fun to embarrass the boys.**


	24. Port Arrival

**Here we go, another one up! I really like this one, and I know you guys will, too!**

**CirciFox81314, you are A. Ma. Zing. You and many others out there have stayed with me throughout this whole adventure, and I hope you'll stay with me til the end. Love you guys!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Standing on the other side of the bridge, we rested, waiting for Olette and Hayner to get across. Olette stood in front of her horses and Elenar, her hand holding her bridle. She was muttering to them, encouraging them to cross with her.

The wooden bridge we had had to walk across was as old as time, creaking at every step, making you question when the plank would fall and your foot would meet air. Kairi had squeaked and run to the other side when we had stepped onto it. Fuu had been entirely calm, allowing Namine to keep a firm grip on her shoulder and guiding her. I had merely followed behind, casting glances around to see if I could spot Rai or Riku.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Olette called. "I'll go first."

She carefully put one foot on the first plank, testing it before deeming it worthy, and started to slowly crawl across the bridge, the bridge bending and creaking dangerously form the extra weight. Kairi gasped, Namine huddling beside her, both clasping each other's hands as they watched with wide eyes.

* * *

I held my breath, hoping it would hold for Olette to get to the other side. Then it would be my turn. I couldn't see Seifer or the others due to the carriage that blocked my view, but I knew they were thinking along the same lines.

Suddenly, a gasp and a short scream, and I caught sight of a plank of wood, falling down into the abyss below.

"_Olette!_" I shouted, about to run forward and help her.

"I'm fine, Hayner. Stay where you are." I heard her say, and the carriage kept moving.

I reluctantly stepped back, sighing in relief. Goofy touched my shoulder with his nose, and I leaned back and petted him, my heart relaxing from that sudden scare. Finally, she had gone across, safe and sound. I released the breath I had been holding without noticing, and grinned at Donald and Goofy.

"Looks like it's our turn, guys." I tugged them forward, and both went willingly. "Ready for this?"

Neighing their approval, I walked onto the bridge with hesitant steps, pulling my horses and carriage along behind me. I dared myself to look down…and saw nothing but fog and darkness. My head spun, and I looked away. It was better to just keep my focus straight ahead, where Seifer and the others were waiting.

* * *

Shaking my head at Hayner's stupidity for even thinking of looking down, I couldn't help but feel at odds. Something wasn't right. I scanned the area, trying to pinpoint out anything out of place, but found…wait…what was that shadow off in the distance? The shadow moved, becoming the shape of a black cloak and…silver hair. Riku was here again, and he had his bow out and ready, an arrow pointing down to Hayner from above on the rock walls.

I didn't think; I reacted.

"No!" Racing onto the bridge, I didn't hesitate. "Hayner, look out!"

Brown eyes met mine, then fell to one knee, dropping down and covering his head, Donald and Goofy lowering their heads as well. The arrow flew, Olette and Kairi gasped, Namine screamed, I ran. Getting to Hayner, I got down and pulled out my sword once more, my eyes trained on the arrow as it came my way now. I waited, time slowed. Closer…closer…there. I stepped backward, the bridge shaking with the movement and weight, and swung, smirking when the arrow was cut in two, falling in front of Hayner, who was staring at me, eyes wide.

Sheathing my sword, I went and bent down, pulling Hayner up by the arm, who didn't argue or fight me. Goofy and Donald snorted their thanks to me, both brushing my hand with their noses.

"You alright?" I asked Hayner, who nodded. "You're pale."

"Well, you try getting shot at twice and be okay with it." he snapped quietly, coming out of his shock.

"Come on, let's get to Port Royal." I said.

"Right."

He said nothing as I walked beside him on the small bridge, our arms brushing as we went across, coming to the other side. Kairi and Namine pounced on us the moment our feet touched ground, telling us never to worry them like that. Olette gave both of us hugs, giving me a wink afterwards, telling me I had done the chivalrous thing.

"Come on, let's get to Port Royal. I want to get out of this rain and into a warm bed." Olette commanded.

"Gotcha!" Hayner said, and ran to hop into the drivers' seat, grinning.

* * *

I saw Seifer roll his eyes at me, but hopped up too. Olette and Fuu gave each other knowing looks, not speaking a word before laughing and going to their carriage.

"I'm rather surprised how quickly you got over what just happened back there." Seifer said, leaning back with a sigh.

"Yeah, well…that's not the first time I've been shot with an arrow." I murmured, rubbing my left shoulder, feeling the reminder of my risky mission: a small, but ugly, scar. Seifer's eyes strayed to my shoulder, frowning.

"Let me see." he ordered, and moved closer.

I paused, uncertain, then pulled my shirt up, exposing my shoulder best I could. Warm fingers brushed my shirt up higher, making me shiver slightly as my scar was completely on display. Silence.

"This was recent. How did it heal so quickly?"

"Fuu and Aqua used their curing magic to help it heal faster." I explained.

He stared at it for a while, then cautiously let his fingertips run along it. I gasped at the feel, clapping a hand over my mouth. Gingerly, he did it again, making it hard to contain the shocking moan that I was struggling to keep down.

"Let's move it!" Olette's voice called, startling us out of our moment.

I coughed awkwardly, shoving my shirt back down, my cheeks heated as I grabbed the reins. I could only curse in my head, slightly fearful of the way I had reacted to the simplest of touches when it came to the ex-general. Damn…

* * *

My hand still tingled, the feeling of his skin still there. I had been so inclined to go and lick that scar, to see what he would do, how he would react. By the way he had shivered and stiffened under my touch, his reaction would have been a sight to see. Now he was trying to cover it up by not even making eye contact with me, his face aflame.

"Well…we're in Port Royal grounds." the blushing gypsy boy said, his eyes flickering to me.

"Finally."

He hummed in agreement, turning away. "By the way…thanks…for…saving me…" he whispered.

Pleasantly surprised, I gave him a smirk. Hayner, in turn, blushed some more. This was going to be fun.

"What will happen once we get to the Gipsi Gathering?" I asked, changing the subject to give him time to collect himself.

"Oh…well, I'll be helping whichever leaders to get the rest of the work done. You can help, too."

"Will…Squall be there?"

Hayner froze, then cleared his throat, refusing to look at me. "I…suppose so."

"What of your friends?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there." he shrugged in return.

A horrid realization struck me. "When is the party to be held?" I asked.

"Right after sunset, when the leaders have had their meeting. Why?"

Right after sunset…it was when my plan would start. My heart stuttered, feeling suddenly cold. I had to stop this, before Riku and Rai decided to go along with it anyway. Thing was, I had no idea how to contact them now that we had arrived at Port Royal. I would possibly be able to tonight, but I doubted that. Then, tomorrow, we would be on a boat, with no way of speaking in private, same with getting to the place where the Gathering would be held. This wasn't what I wanted, not at all.

"Seifer?" I snapped out of it. "You don't look good-"

"I'm fine." I sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Just tired. I need some food, too."

"Well…I have this." Hayner took out some wolf meat from last night, handing it over to me. "That should be enough, right?"

"…yeah." I took it, taking a bite. "Thanks."

He smiled, making more guilt pile up in me at the innocent look. He had no idea I had plotted against him and his people, had lied, had betrayed them all. Chewing, I began to form a new plan in my head, praying it would work. I just needed to get away the first opportunity I could and talk to Riku and Rai, get them to reconsider my plan.

* * *

Seifer's face was scrunched up in concentration as he ate, deep in thought. I didn't disturb him, letting my attention stay on driving, lest I end up running into Olette again. A third time's a charm, but I wasn't going to take my chances.

The area changed, transforming into a small alleyway, dirt roads changing to cobbler stone, bumping under the carriage wheels. The atmosphere became darker, lanterns barely lighting the way as we rode straight into Port Royal's town, where no one was to be seen. The rain had let up, but was still drizzling about, giving the empty town a fresh, shiny look. We had arrived at last.

I could just make out the dark, looming boats at the dock, the waves crashing around, large ships creaking in the wind. Port Royal was truly an odd place to live. Seifer didn't acknowledge having gotten here, still thinking. I debating shaking him and telling him we had arrived, then thought better of it when I glanced at the dark look on his face. It was best I leave him alone.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys." a voice proclaimed, carrying easily over the noises of water. "A couple gypsies, here to get to Sirens' Island for the Gipsi Gathering. Am I right?"

_Great. It's been only a couple minutes, and we're already being ambushed,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Nothing ever changed in Port Royal.

Without warning, shadows jumped down, surrounding us, swords gleaming in the dark. One particular shadow stepped closer to me, glowing, green eyes staring right at me.

"And we seem to have caught a special fish. Hayner Divenity, the Unruly Gypsy, finally trapped in my net. What a nice surprise, and it isn't even my birthday."

He stepped into the light, revealing leather boots, black pants, a red buccaneer coat covering a white, billowy shirt. Green eyes with black tattoos underneath, a smirk to complete the look, and spiky, red hair in a ponytail. No doubt about it; we had been surrounded by pirates.

* * *

**GUESS WHO THAT WAS?! (If you don't know who it was, then you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.)  
**

**Now it's going to get interesting. Just wait and see what happens next in: Of Thieves and Gypsies!**


	25. Pirates vs Gypsies

**Ah, I believe you've waited long enough. Here you go, run right into it.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Scanning the area, I could see that we would have no choice but to either surrender or fight. And surrendering was never an option for me. I flinched slightly, feeling the nudge of my hidden blade at my side. All I needed to do was get it without one of these godforsaken pirates getting me first.

"Fighting Gypsy, huh? You don't look like much." the assumed leader chuckled.

"That's because you haven't gone face-to-face with the likes of me yet." I told him, smirking back.

Seifer moved closer, pressing against me. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed into my ear. "Are you trying to get killed?"

"Hardly, Seifer. Hardly."

The red-head raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between Seifer and I, and his eyes lit up, glittering with delight.

"A lover, eh?" He twirled his sword at us. "I must say, I never thought you as the type to take in gypsy lovers…General Seifer."

* * *

How is it this pirate knew who I was? Most just minded their own business, for the most part. But now…

"This is…oh, how pathetic. A gypsy boy had stolen the heart of the king's general. The irony!" he cried, throwing his head back and laughing.

I grit my teeth together, pushing down both my temper and the words I wanted to throw at him…and perhaps toss a dagger or two in his direction. Hayner moved closer to me, his back flush against my chest, calming me.

"Relax, Seifer. He doesn't know you aren't a general anymore. Don't let him get to you." I noticed his hand move to his side, where the glint of a dagger sat. "We can take them."

The pirate leader paced before the carriage, watching us in a thoughtful manner. I didn't say anything to Hayner in return, lest he hear us.

"Alright, I'm growing bored. But, seeing as I haven't introduced myself, I might as well let you know who I am." He gave a mocking bow. "I am Axel, captain of the Cutthroat Heartless, and this is my wonderful crew."

I could count five, but there had to be more. Hayner's hand gripped the handle of his dagger slowly, his fingers twitching in anticipation. He was as ready to fight as I was. I felt suddenly conscious of the sword at my side, waiting to be drawn.

"Ready?" Hayner murmured from the corner of his mouth.

"Born ready."

As if that had been his cue, Hayner jumped off, dagger already drawn, going straight for the leader. Axel was hardly surprised, and stood, waiting. That's when I noted the pistol that one of his crew member's – a dark, sinister character covered in red and black rags – held, pointed at Hayner.

* * *

I knew I was going to be able to bury my dagger into the captain's head with ease. But…something wasn't right. He hadn't moved or raised his sword to guard himself. It was like everything changed, went into slow motion. My eyes searched for the reason Axel was so calm, and spotted…crimson eyes, a black pistol aimed right at my head. Right at that moment, I wished to take back my actions. I had jumped in without thinking, taking in my surroundings.

The man with the pistol narrowed his eyes, his finger moving to pull the trigger. That was when something wrapped around my waist, pulling me sideways to get me out of the way of the bullet. I gazed up in shock; Seifer.

Time came back in a rush, just as we hit ground, me stumbling in Seifer's arms. He let me go, and I reached out, grabbing his shoulder for support. He unsheathed his sword, no hesitation, and stepped closer to my side, sword posed in front of me, challenging anyone to hurt us.

"…Interesting." Axel said, looking Seifer and I over. "I never thought you would be so taken in by one gypsy, but I suppose that it doesn't matter, does it?" His head tilted to the side, a malevolent smile on his lips. "I can't wait to see how this turns out."

He waved a hand at us, and his crew prepared themselves. A ruckus suddenly started up behind us, and I remembered that Olette and the others were trapped as well. We were ready for a fight.

"We'll show you!" I shouted.

As one, Seifer and I moved and attacked, the pirates moving forward to intercept us. I heard Kairi yell from behind us, and knew we were going to win; gypsies always won.

* * *

Hayner stuck close by, fighting against a silver-haired man in a large, purple coat, keeping his distance and attacking with his dagger when he could. I, myself, was up against a young woman with blond hair in many braids, her giant breasts bouncing as she fought me.

"Behind you!"

I turned the instant Hayner spoke, blocking myself from another sword wielded by a young girl, her blue eyes cold as she pressed closer, our swords shaking at our efforts. She leaned towards me.

"You will not win, Seifer Almasy." she said quietly.

"Says you." I replied, just as I caught sight of Hayner knocking out a woman with red eyes and silver hair.

The gypsy boy was quick and agile, moving and going to take my place with the young girl. Olette had her hands full with the blond woman that had tried to fight me, Kairi beside her as she pushed a man to his limit, the chains hanging from his waist making a great noise. Namine battled with a woman whose brown hair and long braid was wet from the rain as she tried to get Namine to fall. Fuu and the man who had nearly shot Hayner went head-to-head, dodging and making blows as they circled one another.

"Seifer!" Kairi's voice called out to me.

I spun around, just as Hayner sprinted in front of me, taking the blow of a sword. It was the silver-haired man from before who Hayner had begun fighting, a smirk playing on his lips as Hayner flinched. His knees wobbled, then gave out, fallen. I didn't know what to do as I watched him drop to the wet, stone floor, blood spilling from his wound and swirling with the rain, eyes fluttering closed.

"Not so invincible now, are you?" the man huffed, his eyes glancing up to me. "Not going to defend your fallen lover, general?"

"You…_bastard!_"

The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed throughout the empty streets, and I was inches from the bastard who dared harm Hayner. Even if he wasn't my actual lover, the sacrifice Hayner had made was one I could never repay. This pirate would pay dearly, though. That I could promise.

"You certainly are stronger than you look. All that training at the Enchanted Castle, perhaps?"

"I don't serve the kingdom anymore, pirate. Learn to keep up with the gossip." I growled, stepping backward and swinging at him.

"I'd rather be called by my name. "Pirate" seems too…boring." he said casually, blocking me.

"I wouldn't mind knowing who I'm about to defeat." I replied.

His violet eyes threw invisible daggers my way, angered by the answer. He pointed his sword at me, now seeing the true challenge I had given.

"I am Setzer Gabbiani. Remember that name, for my face will be the last you see." He nodded to Hayner. "Though, I may be courteous and allow you to die beside your lover."

I wasn't about to let that happen, no matter the cost. I ran forward and attacked again, avoiding Hayner's prone body as I stabbed at Setzer. He moved to the side, purposely stepping on Hayner's arm. I snarled out a warning, but Setzer refused to heed it, pressing his foot on Hayner's arm in a way that made me internally wince.

"Get away from him!"

"Make me, lover boy." he taunted back.

I saw red when he kicked the gypsy boy in the head, rolling him onto his side. I could see the red mark that was, no doubt, going to become a large bruise on his temple. How dare these pirates.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly, I was standing over Setzer, his sword knocked to the side, my sword inches from his throat. He glared up at me, panting harder than I was, his hands raised in defeat.

"It would seem that gypsy boy means a lot to you." he whispered.

I grunted, bent over to retrieve his sword, then used the hilt to knock him unconscious. I was surprised when I turned to find Kairi on the ground, bleeding. Both the blond and brown-haired pirates had fallen, leaving Namine and Olette to fight side by side against the young girl and the man Kairi had been fighting. Fuu was still in battle with her one opponent, her red eye narrowed in concentration.

"Congrats, Seifer." Clapping started up behind me, and I turned to find Axel leaning on Hayner's carriage, watching me. "You certainly have the skill and strength to fight. I can see why you were a general. Of course, then you decided to up and leave to join some gypsy. I'm curious; why the sudden change of scenery?"

"Call it a change of heart." I told him.

He had sheathed his sword, but now took it back out, idly playing with the blade.

"That's something I never thought would come out of your mouth, Almasy." He snickered. "Enlighten me; why him?" he waved his sword to Hayner. "There are so many others out there…"

"Honestly? Many reasons. But I'd rather not explain myself to you. So," I stuck my sword out, provoking him. "Don't leave me hanging now!"

"Well, I would hate to kill the suspension any longer. Come at me, then."

* * *

**Well? How was that for a battle scene? I actually like how I did this part.  
**

**Poor Hayner! Ohhhh, he jumped right in the way for Seifer! True love, people!**

**SQUEE~!**

**Can't wait for the next part!**


	26. Ill Storms

**Now you get to know what happens to Seifer and the gang!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any pirates.**

* * *

Axel didn't make the first move, standing completely still, waiting. I could hear the battles behind me, shouts and curses and tauntings being screamed over the rain and sound of crashing waves. Stealing a quick glance at Hayner, I saw he hadn't moved, his hair plastered to his forehead and the stone floor, soaked to the bone.

"A storm…" Axel spoke aloud. "It's about time."

"What storm? It's barely raining."

Axel's muttered something to himself, ignoring me. I could see that the sky had, in fact, become darker, the clouds a mixture of black and grey, becoming more of a threat. It appeared to be a storm, running straight towards us; Axel was right after all.

"A big storm." I commented.

"Quite."

A shout rose up from behind me, and I turned to watch the young pirate girl fall, her male friend falling a moment later. Namine and Olette grinned at each other, then went to help Fuu, who was beginning to tire out with her one opponent. They would be fine without my help, anyhow.

"Quit being distracted by your comrades. You're to fight me, Almasy."

The roar of distant thunder came out of the blue, grabbing our attention to the sky. A flash of blue and yellow went through the clouds, then vanished in the blink of an eye. The storm was approaching quicker than I thought. I had to finish this battle and get Hayner somewhere dry. If he stayed much longer in this, he would become gravely ill, and that wasn't something I needed.

"Let's hurry this up." I said, and ran forward.

Axel willingly agreed, and our swords met. The thunder got closer. Lightning lit up everything, highlighting Axel and our swords, green eyes flashing with fighting spirit. I backed away, then ran forward again, this time dodging around him and using Hayner's carriage as a jumping launcher, my feet pushing off it and going right for the pirate. Axel's eyes widened as he turned, his sword coming up to try and stab at my shoulder, hoping to stop me. I turned to the side, slashing at him and catching his coat in the process.

"Not bad." he yelled at me.

I didn't reply, keeping my focus on winning this. I could feel the rain increase, turning into a downpour, soaking us all. Axel jumped backwards, his feet slipping in the rain. I smirked as he fell to the ground; perfect opportunity. Running forward, I readied my sword to bring down the final blow and end this all. Axel raised his sword to block me, unable to have enough time to get back up without getting attacked.

I watched in satisfaction as his sword skittered across the cobble road, leaving the pirate weaponless. I pointed my sword at him, the tip of my blade brushing his jugular, breathing heavily.

"I win, pirate. Surrender."

"Very well. I know when I've lost." he replied, raising his hands in defeat.

"Good. Leave, and take your crew with you."

Axel was hesitant at first, but slowly got to his feet, his eyes darting to my sword every so often. Fuu walked over, her chest heaving as she wiped her bloodied blade on her shirt, her hair limp and clinging to her face.

"Done." she proclaimed, putting her sword back underneath her skirt. How she had hidden it so well was a mystery.

"Same here. The pirates are leaving." I sighed, sheathing my sword.

Turning to where Hayner lay, and walked over and bent down, combing the soppy hair to the side. The bruise I had expected was beginning to show on his temple, and I lightly touched it before frowning. Carefully as I could, I scooped him up, carrying him in a bridal-like fashion, noting how light he was.

"How's Kairi, by the way?" I asked Fuu, who had been silently watching me.

"Fine. Only unconscious. Hayner is much worse." She gazed up for a moment. "Let's go to the inn. They need to be treated."

I nodded and followed after her to where Namine was kneeling beside Kairi, holding her head in her lap. Olette's face was one of exhaustion, but anger as well. Her eyes went to us as we came over, and her face paled at the sight of the gypsy boy in my arms.

"Is he…?"

"No." Fuu answered for me. "Needs treatment."

Olette breathed a sigh of relief, then walked over to her carriage. We were all soaking wet, and I was now aware of how cold I was.

"Let's go and ride to the Sparrow Inn." Olette ordered, climbing onto the drivers' seat. "We need to get Kairi and Hayner out of the rain, fast."

We agreed, and I went to Hayner's carriage, positioning him in the drivers' seat before climbing in myself. His body slumped, leaning against me as I grabbed the reins. The fire I would have usually felt didn't appear; something wasn't right. Olette started to move, and I snapped the horses to follow, gazing down at Hayner. His face was pale, his hair limp. He seemed so vulnerable, so weak.

"Don't worry, Hayner. You'll be fine."

* * *

We had arrived safely to the inn without any more interruptions, and we quickly ran in, glad to be inside where it was warm and comfortable. Not one person even glanced our way as we walked in, keeping to their tasks of eating or gambling. I had to remind myself that they probably saw this on a daily basis.

"Two rooms, please. Make it quick. Make sure our carriages are put in the barn and have our horses taken good care of." Olette snapped, tossing a handful of gold coins before the innkeeper, who was a young woman in a black and white dress, her black hair cascading down her back. "Please, Perdita, this is urgent."

"Of course. Let me get your rooms. Then I'll go tell Pongo." she said quickly, rushing over and guiding us up some stairs.

The inn was warm, inviting, a decent size. The walls were of wood, and the entire second floor held many hallways with tons of doors leading to rooms. Perdita rushed through the halls, coming to a door at the end of the hall. Taking out a set of keys, she looked through it, picked one out, and unlocked it. Perdita stepped aside as Olette walked in, ordering Namine and Fuu to go and ready a bath for Kairi. Olette turned to me, her eyes hard. I nodded once, and she returned it.

"Hurry. Once you're done, come back here and let Fuu heal him."

Perdita shut the door, then guided me to a door down another hallway, unlocking it and letting me inside. I walked into the bathing room, where a large, wooden tub sat. Perdita followed, her posture one of timidness.

"Would you like me to draw a bath for him, sir?"

"Yes, seeing as I don't have a clue what I'm doing." I said, glancing back into the room.

The main room contained a large, cozy bed, a wardrobe against the wall, a chest sitting at the foot of the bed, a fireplace that was already started, warming the room. A table was in front of one of the windows, where I could see that the storm was at its' fullest. I was glad we had gotten out of the rain in time.

"Done." Perdita said, walking away. "I'll go and tell my husband about your carriages."

She left, and I stared at the tub, suddenly conscious of what I had to do. Awkwardly, I set Hayner down, pulling his shawl and shirt off first, noting the slight tinge of blue that was settling on his skin. After a second of hesitation, I divested of his pants as well, leaving them on the wet floor. Refusing to look, I put him into the tub. The water was hot, thankfully, and I saw she had set out shampoo and the like, putting it on a stool next to the tub.

"I swear…" I murmured, and sighed before kneeling down and picking up a glass bottle of shampoo. "If Hayner wakes up, I'm going to strangle Olette."

I shook some into my hand, then set it down and began to comb through his hair, running the shampoo into his scalp. Hayner didn't stir, his head hanging to the side. I couldn't help but stare, taken in by the long lashes and flawless skin. Even if he was tinted blue, he looked gorgeous.

Carefully, I rinsed out the shampoo, keeping his head down. I made sure he didn't slip into the water and unintentionally drown, irritated by the lack of magic I felt when we touched.

"Seifer?" A knock. "Perdita said you were in here. Any food you want me to send here?" Namine said softly.

"…meat and fruit." I paused. "Make sure to send something sweet up, too."

"Alright." she said, and her footsteps faded away.

I sighed, and continued cleaning Hayner up, the water gradually cooling down. His skin was warmer than before, but it was still blue. I thought it best to hurry and get him into bed so he could thaw out, or else he would never get better.

* * *

Making sure the blankets were wrapped around him correctly, I put a hand to his forehead, finding it to be burning hot. There was no mistake about it; Hayner was getting sick, and he wasn't getting any better. I needed to get Fuu down here. A knock sounded at my door, and I went and opened it, surprised to find the gypsy fortune teller at my door, carrying a large tray with food piled atop it.

"Delivery." she said, smiling.

I let her in, and she set the tray on the table before going over to Hayner. I waited as she touched his cheek and forehead, her hands glowing with magic as she inspected him. Fuu looked at me.

"Come and help me. I must see how bad his wound is." she said.

Together, we took off the many blankets, finally unwrapping him from his cocoon. Fuu lifted up his shirt, revealing a nasty gash across his abdomen. I swallowed heavily, unable to tear my eyes away from the awful wound. Hayner had taken that for me.

"He will be fine. There will be no scar." A red eye gazed up at me. "No need to feel guilt, Seifer; Hayner always was one to be reckless and risk his own life for others." She sat down on the bed. "Now get me my bag near the door. This will take some time."

I retrieved the bag and gave it to her, who ordered me to put it at her feet as she examined the wound closer. Did I dare hope that Hayner would stay alive after this? Fuu pulled a silver flask from her bag, opened it and poured a greenish liquid straight into Hayner's gash. She handed the flask to me, and I saw it was in the shape of a coffin, a skull on it.

"Go and eat, Seifer. You don't need to see this." she said, hovering her hands over Hayner.

I stalled for a moment, but finally moved away, sitting before the tray, my appetite gone. The rain rolling down the window captured my attention, and I stared out into the storm, watching the lightning light up the dark clouds.

* * *

**:( poor, poor Hayner. Seifer's worrying himself to death over this entire ordeal.  
**

**I hope you get better, Hayner!**

**Freakin' Fuu and her creepy liquids...O.o Wonder what the green stuff was...**

**Anyway, wait until the next chapter, guys! :D**


	27. First Kiss

**:DDDD Here you go, another wonderful chapter~!**

**Hope you like it as much as I do!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Many hours passed by, the food in front of me became cold and was still untouched, the storm was going strong. Fuu finally rose from the bed and walked over to me, touching my shoulder. I glanced up to see she was sweating, her face pale.

"He should be fine. I did everything I could, Seifer. Now, we all need some rest." She gave me a faint smile. "Go and bathe first, though."

"…thanks."

She nodded in understanding, then left the room with her bag. I stared at the bed where Hayner was now cocooned back in his blankets, his face looking more normal than before. I sighed, getting up and going over to see if what Fuu had said was true. He wasn't blue from cold anymore, and when I brushed my knuckles along his forehead, a spark started. I jumped, taken aback by the feel, then smiled. It would seem our magic flame had returned, thankfully. That meant he would survive this. His body temperature had lessened greatly, and he was breathing deeply, fast asleep.

"Looks like you got through this one pretty easily, Hayn'." I whispered.

He gave forth a small sound, rolling onto his side, moving closer to me. I blinked, wondering what I should do now. I needed sleep as much as the next person, but the only bed was the one Hayner had occupied, and it didn't seem very wise to just hop in with him. I glanced around, finding nothing to use as a substitute.

"Damn…"

"Mmm…"

Hayner shifted even closer, his eyes fluttering for a moment. I held my breath, wondering if he would open his eyes and awaken, but then he fell back into rest, sighing.

After some thoughtful consent, I decided to do as Fuu had suggested, finally able to start my own bath and climbing in, glad to be rid of the dirt and other filth that clung to me. Afterwards, I went, dripping wet, into the room, going and searching the wardrobe, finding a long, red tunic, which hung off me like a robe. I took it without complaint, putting it on. Now, the only problem was where to sleep.

I glanced to Hayner's sleeping form, barely lit up by the dying fire. With a sigh, I slipped in beside him, trying to keep my distance. The blankets were warmed by his body heat, and I wrapped them about me, making sure he still had some. He didn't stir, completely at peace in his dream realm.

"Good night…" I whispered, and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I had been expecting to find myself in my tent or carriage. Instead, I was staring up at a ceiling, feeling oddly warmer than I ever would have. Where was I?

I sat up on the surprisingly soft bed, pushing the warm blankets off my body. The bed shifted, and I turned to find…Seifer. He was fast asleep, his face relaxed. He seemed less old, more handsome. Blushing, I noticed we had been sharing the same bed, almost like lovers.

Slowly, I took in my surroundings. Fireplace, table with dejected food, a doorway which probably led to a bathroom. Was I at an inn? What had happened? I tried to recollect my thoughts and remember, and it came crashing back to me; Port Royal, the pirates, the fight, jumping in front of Seifer to take the sword that would have killed him. How was _I_ still alive?!

"Good to know you woke up." said a voice beside me.

I looked to see that the ex-general had awoken as well, his blue eyes looking me over, as if making sure I was still in one piece. He finally sat up, yawning. He wore only a large tunic, revealing more than I would have liked at this early in the morning.

"Uh…yeah…" I said, rubbing my head, finding it to be clean. What the heck had occurred while I was unconscious? "How did I end up here?"

"After we beat those godforsaken pirates, we hurried here. Kairi was the only one hurt, besides you, but she's probably fine. How's that wound feel?" he explained quickly.

"Wound? What wound?" I glanced at my own body, trying to find whatever wound he was speaking of. "I don't have any, do I?"

Seifer frowned, his eyebrows drawing together in clear confusion. He scooted closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me backward until I was lying on my back again. I jumped in shock when a large hand brushed the blankets further down, making me painfully aware of my nakedness.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, shoving his hand away, my face flaming.

"Calm down, Divenity. I'm not going to try anything, alright? Just let me see." he replied.

I gulped as the hand kept pushing the blankets down, revealing my navel. He paused, his blue eyes sweeping over my chest and abdomen, searching for something. He put a hand to my stomach, then gently ran his fingertips up to my chest.

"There was a large gash here from when you shielded me. Fuu did her job too well." he muttered, gazing up at me.

Our eyes locked, not saying a word, completely aware of the magic that was here, burning brightly. Seifer leaned closer, his hand trailing from my chest to the back of my neck, pulling me forward. I let him, my eyes sliding shut. Oh, what a great morning this was turning out to be.

The first brush of his lips sent shivers playing down my spine, my bare skin breaking into goosebumps. He was hesitant, unsure. He didn't pull me closer, just held the nape of my neck, waiting. I took a deep breath and pressed closer to him, the pressure of his lips becoming more firm. Seifer's hand tightened on the back of my neck, yanking me forward, demanding more from me.

My first kiss…and oh, that fire that had blossomed into something new. I yearned for more. I suddenly found myself moaning quietly against his mouth, trying to get closer. This felt so right, so amazing. I didn't want to ever stop now.

"Seifer, are you awake?" a voice asked, followed by a knock at the door.

We broke apart our liplock, both of us panting heavily. Seifer's blue eyes had changed from ice to fire, gazing at me in a way that made me want to lean in for another kiss. Another knock.

"Seifer?" It was Namine. "Are you awake yet?"

"…yeah." Seifer grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Well…anything you want for breakfast?"

My stomach made a slight rumble at that word, and I blushed as Seifer gave me an amused look.

"Yeah, sure. Hayner's hungry, too." he called.

* * *

A gasp, and then the door to our room slammed open, revealing the gypsy girl, wearing only her white nightgown and a cloak. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her dear friend, and she ran forward to hug him. Hayner, still flushed from our earlier…activity, wrapped his arms around her, brushing her hair.

"Oh, I thought you were going to die from the way Fuu looked like when she got back! She was so pale and tired…I'm glad you're alright, Hayner." She raised her head to look at him. "Don't scare us like that, Hayner Divenity." she said in a warning tone that had me twitch in fear.

Hayner blinked and nodded, and Namine pulled away, rearranging herself. She finally was able to take in the situation, and her cheeks went suddenly red.

"Oh! Was I…interrupting anything?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between us. "Sorry, sorry. I'll go get you both some food, alright? Be right back!"

The young gypsy ran off, closing the door behind her. I smirked, glad to finally be alone with Hayner once more. He looked positively delicious, sitting there, casting odd, blushing glances my way.

"Um…"

"I wouldn't mind continuing, but she's going to be back soon, and I don't want to be interrupted next time." I got out of bed, stretching. "Come on, let's get dressed. I bet Fuu took our clothes last night and Namine cleaned and fixed ours. Be right back."

I left Hayner alone to think, going to where the girls were, knocking lightly. Olette was the one to answer the door, and was overjoyed to hear Hayner was completely fine and healthy.

"Now, can we have our clothes? I know Fuu took them…How is she, by the way?"

Olette walked off and retrieved a fresh, folded pile of clothes, handing them to me. Her brow furrowed at the question, and I could feel her happiness at my previous news ebb away.

"She's…ill. It took so much of her magic and energy to heal Hayner and Kairi in one night. I had to force her to bed; else she would have hurt herself more." She sighed, running a hand through her brown hair. "Well, I'm just glad that Hayner's okay."

"What of Kairi?" I asked.

"She's fine." She looked over her shoulder, where I could see Kairi was in one of the beds, asleep. "She's been sleeping for a while now, but she needs it. Fuu said she almost got a concussion. I'm glad that my group is safe."

"Well, I'd better get back to Hayner. He needs some clothes, considering how cold it is this morning."

"Did you notice that the storm broke?" Olette asked, smiling.

I thought back to when I had woke up, but I had been too distracted by Hayner to have noticed the outside world. Damn that gypsy boy for being too much…

"Get back to your lover, Seif'. He's probably missing you already." the gypsy leader laughed, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, listening to Olette laugh once more before closing the door. Getting back to our room, I walked in, finding Hayner standing near the window, a blanket wrapped around him. His eyes scanned outside, off in space. I didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking about.

"Here." I said, grabbing his attention. "Got our clothes. Namine was nice enough to clean and fix them back up by herself."

Hayner said nothing as he grabbed his clothes, racing to the bathroom, the blush evident on his face. Was he that embarrassed over some little kiss? Guess I would have to find out later. Right now, I was beginning to freeze in this stupid tunic, and I needed to feel more covered from the cold that had settled in the room. Now I had just had to figure out some way to bring up the subject.

* * *

**Time to fangirl now! SQUEEEEEEEEE~!**

**Well, now Hayner is all embarrassed and stuff (which is so cute~!), and Seifer is going to have so much fun with this. *wink wink***

**Alright, there you go. Just wait until the next chapter!**


	28. The Past and Present

**Alright, finally got this chapter finished! Whoot! Read away, my dear Seiner fans~**

**Does anyone know who Pongo and Perdita are?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I had gone and left, snatching up some fruit that had been left by Namine, running out the door while Seifer had his back turned. I was now thankful that I had mastered the art of sneaking, and went downstairs to see Perdita, who was looking through some letters, her eyebrows raised.

"Long time, no see, Perdita."

She raised her head at the sound her name, and a surprised smile went onto her face, thoroughly glad to see me. She went around the counter to embrace me into a tight hug, murmuring how relieved she was to see I was alright. When she finally pulled away, tears were in her eyes, her hands shaking as she tried to pull herself together.

"Oh, I'm glad you're alright, Hayner. When your group came in last night with that crazy storm, I thought for sure that Olette was going to do something rash and start shouting at me." Her brown eyes saddened greatly. "Gypsy leaders always have it the hardest. Especially for you, Hayner." she whispered.

"…I guess. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I could go and help Pongo with anything." And stay away from Seifer. "Is that alright?"

"Of course! He's in the barn in the back." She winked. "You know where everything is, don't you?"

I grinned and saluted her before walking off, going outside and rounding about the inn to where the barn sat, the wooden doors wide open. Walking inside, I found my carriage beside Olette's, all our horses in stalls. But where was Pongo?

"Pongo?"

"In here!" a voice shouted.

I wandered behind the carriages to find Pongo on his back, fixing Olette's wheel. Pongo was a man of lean, muscular limbs, sparkly, brown eyes that were similar to his wife's, and had a quick, thoughtful mind. He was almost like a father to me.

"Hayner!" He sat up, wiping his hands on his grey pants. "How nice to finally see you! My wife told me you and your group came yesterday, and right in the beginning of that storm, too. Glad you're okay."

"Seems like your inn is doing well, too." I commented.

Pongo got up, his faded blue shirt ruffled up. I could see hay sticking in his dark brown hair, dirt on his face. Pongo always had a knack for many things, such as fixing anything that looked possible, or being able to make even the most stubborn person to laugh. He was a man of joy and wit, with wisdom beyond his years.

"Well, I came to see if you needed any help around here."

"Actually, I do…"

* * *

"I can't believe this. I turn my back for one second, and he sneaks away from me. Damn brat…"

Honestly, Hayner had vanished in an instant. One moment, he had gone to change in the bathroom, and suddenly, he's run off, taking food with him. Gypsies always were sly ones, but I had forgotten that important fact. Now I had no clue where the damn guy had disappeared to.

Wandering downstairs, I found the place still bustling with people, all sitting down at tables or the bar that I hadn't taken time to notice last night. A young woman in a yellow gown stood behind the bar counter, serving drinks by the dozen, making sure that she avoided wandering hands that tried to touch her.

"That's Elizabeth Swann. Lovely, isn't she?" Perdita said, walking up to me, letters in hand.

"I…suppose."

The innkeeper giggled. "Oh, I completely forgot; you and Hayner are already an item. Forgive me. Besides, she has a fiancé." Perdita said. "Go and chat with her. Or were you looking for your lover?"

My cheeks warmed at the look she gave me, and she laughed aloud. Elizabeth glanced our way, her eyes staring at Perdita, than me. She gave me a smile before sliding a tankard of rum to a man.

"Well, Hayner seemed very skitter-ish when he came to me." Perdita said, walking over and going behind her counter. "But I suppose I can hint where he went."

"I need to talk to him. He can't run away from me forever; tell me where he is."

"Let's just say that he went to help my husband behind the inn." She winked. "But you didn't hear that from me, dear."

I thanked her and ran outside, going around back to find a large, old barn, the doors wide open. Hayner's laughter echoed suddenly echoed out of the barn, and I frowned. Who could possibly be making him laugh so freely? Could it be…?!

"Squall…" I growled.

I went inside, following the sound of Hayner's voice, who was laughing and talking animatedly to someone else. Going around the carriages, I was taken aback to find Hayner with…Perdita's husband, no doubt. I snapped out of my jealous rage immediately and sighed.

"You're an idiot, Seifer Almasy." I told myself, running a hand through my hair. "Getting jealous, even though Perdita told you he was with her husband."

Hayner was kneeling down next to a man who was currently fixing Olette's front wheel, grinning as Hayner kept talking. But, suddenly, his eyes went to where I stood, and he looked surprised.

"Hello. Who's this?"

Hayner stopped talking and looked up, his face going red the moment he saw it was me. Perdita's husband stood as well, his eyes glancing over his shoulder to Hayner, then to me.

"You must be Seifer, then. Hayner's told me quite a bit about you." The man held out a large, calloused hand, welcoming me easily. "I'm Pongo, Perdita's husband."

"Yes…what has Hayner said about me, exactly?" I asked, glancing at Hayner as I shook hands with Pongo.

Hayner's cheeks went even redder, his eyes downcast. I let go of Pongo's hand, who smiled widely.

"I must say, you're not what I expected. Hayner said you were rather rugged and had a temper. You're nothing like he described at all. He did say you were kind, though."

"Did he, now?" My eyes went to the gypsy boy once more. "Good to know he thinks highly of me. But would it be alright if I stole him away from you for a little bit?" I asked Pongo.

"Not at all. Have fun."

I went and grabbed Hayner's arm, tugging him out of the barn. He resisted me at first, but gave in and let himself he dragged out. Once I had gotten him outside, I let him go, my mind trying to come up with some way to bring up…the forbidden kiss, I guess you could say.

* * *

I rubbed at my arm, refusing to blush any more than I already was. I had no idea he was going to come _after me_. Now I had no choice but to stay put and have the conversation I had wanted to avoid. Great.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it either. Point is, it's gotten old, Hayner." Seifer grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "We've been running around each other like a couple of kids, and now, generally, I'm sick of it. This thing, this magic, whatever it is, has become too much." I shivered as the fire blasted into me, a simple flame no more; Seifer was right. "See? I can feel it just as much as you. This isn't normal, and it isn't something I've ever felt before." He rested his forehead against mine, sighing. "I know this isn't exactly a smooth relationship, but I'd rather start now and let this take its' course. Would that be alright?"

"I…" I bit my lip, unsure of how to reply. "I don't know…what if this is a set-up?" Seifer stiffened at the words, his eyes narrowing. I pulled away from him. "Look, perhaps you're thinking into this too much, Seif'. I doubt this…thing is going to stay for much longer. Besides, you and I won't be together much longer, remember? You'll be asked into a group you won't be able to refuse and you'll be gone. I don't want that."

I backed away a couple more steps after saying my speech, hoping I could get enough distance between us so I could easily make a run for it. I needed to get to Olette and ask if we could continue on our journey. We were nearly there, anyway.

"I'll wait, then. You'll see it soon, Hayner. Very soon."

I rolled my eyes and turned, running as fast as I could. Because, the truth was, I wanted to run from the truth that I had known long ago; I truly liked Seifer.

* * *

I watched him leave, his legs carrying him farther and farther away. Honestly, though, I wanted to go after him, grab him by the arm and make him listen to me. Or at least acknowledge the kiss. But, then again, this could be revenge from the time he had tried to bring up the almost-kiss we had had, and I had refused. He had every right to.

"Little trouble in paradise?" Pongo asked me, walking over with a rag in his hands. "Don't worry about it, it happens. Perdita and I try not to fight, since it tends to just sour our marriage. That's the last thing I want with my wife, though. She can be quite feisty when she's angry. Especially at me." he laughed.

"I just…Hayner's difficult." I groaned.

"Well, of course. He's always been a wild spirit, even when he was young. Got it from his parents."

That caught my attention. "What happened to his parents?"

"You don't know?" Pongo asked me, shocked.

I pondered on the entire adventure getting here, but not once had I asked of his personal life. Had I even bothered to get to know him better? Pongo went inside the barn and came back out with two stools and a plate of food. I took one of the stools and sat on it, grabbing a piece of pork from the plate.

"Well, I must say, I'm very surprised. He usually is so open to people after a little while, and you _are_ is lover." Pongo sat down as well, facing me. "Well, I don't think he'll mind me telling you."

Pongo began the story, telling of how his parents had been gypsies, traveling with many friends. They roamed the world freely, not a care in the world. Upon that, Hayner was born into the gypsy world, meeting Roxas and Sora, whose parents were dear friends of Hayner's. They all traveled together, a big, happy family…until a dangerous cult emerged from the abyss and killed all gypsies they could find, brutal in destroying whoever they could.

"What cult?" I asked, interrupting. "I've never heard of any sort of cult before."

"Organization XIII. They were a grotesque group who would murder anyone they wished." Pongo's eyes grew dim. "My dear brother and Perdita's sister died because of them."

"Oh…"

He continued, telling of how Hayner and his friends stumbled on the corpses of his parents and the dear adults who had made his life so happy. From then on, he became the leader of the new group that he had formed with his friends, and slowly got used to the new life he had willingly accepted. He had bottled up his feelings of the major loss he and his companions had taken, but upon meeting Pongo and Perdita, he opened up, telling the story piece by painful piece.

"And now, he has you. I wasn't very shocked that he preferred males. He had a large crush on Leon, who probably doesn't know about it to this day. Hayner always got embarrassed when we brought him up."

"Sq-Leon…do you know him?"

"Of course! He's been a guest at this inn for years. In fact, he was here a couple days ago, now that I think about it. Helped me with some of the horses here, too. Always did have a way with horses, that boy. He's a wonderful leader."

"I'm sure he is." I said between gritted teeth.

"Well, I best be getting back to work. Wouldn't want my wife coming here and seeing me sitting on the job when there's tons to do, right?" he chuckled, picking up his stool and the plate.

I handed my stool over and said good-bye, walking back inside the inn. I was tempted to go and ask Hayner if what Pongo had told me was true, but, instead, I went and plopped down at the bar, feeling angsty. I needed a drink. Elizabeth came over, opening her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Get me some rum. Lots and lots of it."

* * *

**Oh no. Seifer's going to do a stupid thing, drinking himself into a stupor. Great. Darn you, Hayner! **

**Oh, did you like how I put the Organization in here? I thought it was pretty clever, actually.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	29. Good-byes and Welcomes

**Ah, another one ready! Omg, who knows what Starfighter is? Just asking.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

I sighed, slamming my tankard back onto the bar counter. I hadn't even taken a drink yet, and Olette had already come to stop me from letting me do as I pleased. Did I get to do anything anymore?

"What do you want, Olette?" I asked without turning around.

"Hayner came to hide in our room, and he refused to tell us anything. Fuu is trying to calm him down. Spill it, Seifer; we know you had something to do with this."

"Nothing that concerns you, Olette."

"…wait a minute…Hayner was blushing earlier when we asked if it was about you…" She gasped. "You asked him for his hand in ma-"

"No." I said quickly, shutting my eyes in embarrassment. "Not that sort of thing."

Olette's hand came down onto my shoulder, forcing me to look at her. Her eyes were full of concern for both Hayner and I, but I saw no reason for her to worry. Girls always were too sensitive and overdramatic.

"Look, something happened, he got embarrassed and left our room. Nothing bad happened, alright? Now, can I have my rum in peace?" I snapped, picking up my tankard again.

"Oh, no you don't." She literally slapped the tankard from my hand, making me drop it, spilling the contents over the counter and letting it drip down onto the floor. "We're going to be leaving soon. So stop moping and get the carriages from Pongo."

Resigning myself to my fate, I got up, apologizing to Elizabeth on the way, who only shrugged and began to clean up the mess without complaint. Olette went back upstairs as I walked outside, taking note of the sky. It was clear today, but the sun was just beginning to go down. Why would Olette decide to go now?

"Hey, there. Come to get the carriages?" I nodded. "Already set up, horses and all. Fixed them up as best I could." he said, pointing to the back.

I gave him a brief nod, then walked off, finding the carriages already outside of the barn, all the horses readied.

"Wonderful. Pongo always did go all out." Namine commented as she came over to me.

The others followed after her, commenting on Pongo's great work. Kairi looked much healthier, though tired. Hayner was the last to come around, in a conversation with Pongo. He walked past me, his brown eyes darting to me and going red before looking back at Pongo.

"Well, here you go. Hope it's alright, 'lette."

"It's amazing as always, Pongo." Olette said, spinning on her heel to face him. "I owe you how much again?"

"Only ten pieces of gold." he said, waving a hand at her.

"But…I thought it was originally twenty-" she began to say, but Pongo cut her off.

"You and your friends have helped us many times throughout hard situations, my dear. I only ask for ten."

"Fifteen." she countered immediately.

"…hm…very well then." Pongo relented, holding out his hand.

I watched as Olette reached a hand down her shirt, searching around in her cleavage before pulling out fifteen gold coins, dropping them into Pongo's waiting hand. He put them into his pocket, and the two shook hands, smiling. Gypsies were odd creatures.

"Well, this is good-bye once more, ladies. And gentlemen." he added, winking at me.

"For now. We'll be returning soon. Promise." Olette said, letting go of his hand. "And when we do, we'll have a ton of stories to tell. We can sit down and laugh and have fun like the old times."

"Sounds like a plan." he laughed. "Get going. Your boats are all ready and waiting for you under the docks. Watch out for those pirates. And be careful."

Olette nodded, then went to climb onto the drivers' seat. Kairi and Namine immediately jumped forward and hugged Pongo, saying their good-byes. Pongo, obviously used to this, hugged them back. The two girls finally released him, waving as they got onto their carriage roof. I glanced at Hayner as Fuu and Pongo exchanged a short hug, finding those brown eyes on me. He looked away the moment he saw me turn to him, and rushed forward to say his farewells to Pongo, his face turning slowly red. Then, it was my turn.

"Well, it was nice speaking with you, Seifer. I must say, you make a great addition to the gypsy world. I'll hopefully get to know you over time." he said, grinning.

I couldn't help but smile back, promising I would be coming back. Once I had settled beside Hayner in the drivers' seat, we all gave Pongo one last wave, the girls shouting more good-byes before he stepped aside, letting us pass. Olette went first, then us. As we passed by, I heard Pongo shout out,

"Maybe you two'll be married by the time you come back! Good luck!"

"Pongo!" Hayner whined over his shoulder, looking distressed and embarrassed.

I laughed along with everyone else, getting Hayner to yell at us to shut up. I stopped laughing for a moment to lean over and whisper something into his ear:

"Who knows? Maybe Pongo is onto something…"

I got the simple satisfaction of Hayner's face going fully pink, shutting his mouth as we continued on our journey. I chuckled to myself, feeling strangely at peace.

* * *

The dock was empty, thankfully, which made it much easier for us to get our carriages onto the ship that was about to set sail for Sirens' Island. My guess was that the sailors had gone to Barbossa's Bar for a couple drinks, as was the custom for most sailors here.

"Why'd we stop?" Seifer asked.

"We're sneaking our carriages to the bottom deck, where no one checks. We'll be able to get them once the boat docks."

"So we're going to get there by boat?"

"Well, what'd you expect?" I grinned as I got off the carriage. "Come on; help me guide Donald and Goofy into the ship. Quickly."

He followed my example, getting off and going up to my horses, who both welcomed us with soft whinnies. I hushed them both, whispering to them.

"Okay, you guys have to be quiet. We'll be putting you on the ship, and you'll be there for a while. Remember what to do, alright?" Donald neighed quietly, nipping my shirt. "Good. Now, don't make too much noise and lay low." I hugged them both. "I'll see you two soon. And you'll get to see Roxas and Sora, alright?"

The two nodded their heads, and I grinned, pulling gently on Goofy's bridle, Seifer doing the same with Donald, a peculiar look on his face.

"What?"

"You certainly have a way with horses, don't you?" he asked me.

"Well…"I stopped short, unsure if I dared tell him.

"What?"

"Well…my parents always taught me to respect animals as much as you would any other person. My mother could make a wild animal eat from her hand with only a couple words, and my father was the best animal trainer there ever was in the gypsy culture." I paused. "I miss them…"

Seifer said nothing, but I could feel his eyes on me, searching my face for something. I had never liked talking about my family, and I had just told him something so…private. What was wrong with me?

"You know…I hope you don't mind, but…Pongo told me about your past."

Shocked, I stared at him, eyes wide. "He what?!"

"…guess I shouldn't have said anything, but he did."

I gulped, my heart hammering. "What…exactly did he tell you?" I forced myself to ask.

"About your family." My heart skipped a beat. "How they got…they were gone." I could feel my hands begin to shake. "What happened to you in your childhood."

Dizzy, I let go of Goofy's bridle, stumbling over my own feet. Seifer immediately reached out with his free hand and grabbed me, trying his best to steady me while still ushering the horses. I allowed him to grab me and stop the carriage momentarily at the same time. His hands moved me and pick me up, setting me onto the drivers' seat.

"Be right back. Just wait for a moment." he said, then turned and whispered as loud as he could, "Olette! Stop for a second!"

I just sat there, feeling sick to my stomach, memories beginning to emerge from my past.

* * *

Hayner looked dazed, his eyes glassy and his skin pale. I had to act quick, or who knows what would happen. Olette had stopped, glancing our way to see what was stopping me. I ignored the questions that were whispered my way, running around the carriage and hopping inside. _There's gotta be something…_

"Looking for some medicine?"

I glanced over my shoulder, instantly suspicious as to why that voice sounded so dangerously familiar…and I stared at a pair of emerald eyes, narrowed up at me in amusement.

"Axel."

"Seifer."

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. "I don't have time for you."

"Right, right. You have a so-called "lover" to look after." he said, using quotation marks for the word lover. "So tell me, what's it like pretending to be a gypsy?"

"…what?" I got out of the carriage, shutting the door. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Axel looked at his nails, and I realized he was alone. That's what it looked like, anyway…

"Well, you see…I came across some people who dropped me a _very_ subtle hint about a certain general who's been lying about being with a gypsy boy." He shrugged, ruffling his red ponytail, a smirk on his face. "Now, who could possibly know that…general?"

All I could think was: _Damn you, Riku and Rai._

* * *

**Axel, I love you, but you can be such an ass. Same with you two, Riku and Rai! UGH! Can't everybody just leave Hayner and Seifer alone?!  
**

**Anyway, Hayner's past is something I decided should be included. And for those of you who are wondering; yes, I'm going to be doing Seifer's past as well, but later. Okay? ;P**


End file.
